Desire Tunnel
by Bronzern
Summary: This is a story about a Vibrava suffering from the death of his parents due to intruders one day. As a result, he desires revenge strongly. Will he be blind by this tunnel vision or will he manage to let go of this desire?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am a new writer here. Actually, I am in here for a long time now but never have the skill neither the motivation to write a story. However, due to many inspirations and great fanfics from others, I decide to write a story of my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Entrance to the Tunnel

"Father! Mother! I am back home."

I call out to my parents, whose are the only two Flygon here in Mahi Mahi desert. This is due to the rarity of us dragon types. In this region called Artern, dragons are well respected because of our superior strength. We can hunt other species of Pokemon with ease and I feel fortunate for that.

"Dinner is ready, Aero." Mother replies back.

I look at the food, which is a Remoraid again…

"Can't I have something else. I get to eat a Remoraid for the seventh consecutive time in the whole week." I moan and look at the Remoraid again, it has claw marks over it and doesn't seem appetizing at all.

"Why don't hunt it yourself then?" Father scolds me with a patronizing tone. "You realize that most of the land Pokemon in Mahi Mahi Desert are our acquaintances and it is easier to hunt these weak Pokemon right?"

"Of course, but could we have some variety at the very least?" I ask.

"Besides that, there is another reason why we can't hunt other Pokemon beside water types" he answers with his lips tremble for a moment. Is it fear? My father usually is a prideful Flygon. The mysterious reason behind this hunting convention must be of dire consequences for him to be scared like that. I decide to not pursue for anymore answers.

I try to tear the meat but as a Vibrava, I don't exactly have the sharpest claw. Therefore, I need to rely on my saliva acid to break it down before chewing. I wish that I could evolve into a Flygon like my parents already, we could fly together and they could teach me other skills. Speaking of skills, my parents always want me to develop a career of my own. In this era, we are a bit more civilized. I hear stories from my parents about the past. Apparently, Pokemon always kill and hunt each other ruthlessly. There is a long lived grudge between many species. For example, the Garchomp, Hydreigon and Salamence abuse Flygon and other weak dragon types. Afterwards, somehow we stop hunt other Pokemon for sustenance. Well some species are exempted, while some are not. I don't really understand it. However, all of these conflicts couldn't be that bad right?

"Aero, are your artistic skills getting better?" Mother asks out of curiosity.

"Well, Mr. Smeargle said that I should be decent enough at it to the point where he doesn't need to teach me anymore. Practice makes perfect after all."

"Son, tonight you should thank Mr. Smeargle, he did teach you for free after all." Father considerately brings up a good point.

Mr. Smeargle is a generous fellow, he enjoys helping others without expecting anything in return. I believe he is going to leave Mahi Mahi Desert sooner or later to meet up with his family in Ganchor City. I never see Ganchor City, it is supposed to be the capital city of Artern and where the royal family live. My parents don't seem to like the royal family. It could be because they consist of Garchomp and our species never really like them.

After finishing my food, I bid my leave and travel to Mr. Smeargle's home. Outside of the cave I live in, sandstorms and mountains surround me in this vast and endless desert. Mahi Mahi Desert is a beautiful place with many oases (filled with drinkable water). This place truly is rich with natural resources. As a result, I wonder why visitors are scarce. Perhaps, travelers are commonly fooled to think the resources are products of their imagination. After all, most of them aren't ground types and aren't used to living here. Mr. Smeargle is a special exception from all the Sandile, Diglett and Baltoy that live here. He probably doesn't seem to be pleased with urban life. Regardless, it is nice to have a mentor that isn't scared of me like the other ground types.

From my memory, I once draw a picture of Mahi Mahi Desert with paint from Mr. Smeargle. I would try to emphasise on the beautiful atmosphere. The clean, undisturbed waters. The protective sandstorms that increase my Special Defense. Drawing really calm my nerves from the troubles of life.

Travelling through the desert is no big deal for a dragon-ground type like me. I can fly or simply use my good vision in the area. Mr. Smeargle's house is located in an oasis nearby me. It is built with sandstones and can blend well with the surroundings. Next to the house, some trees and plants can be seen. I think it is a miracle that these type of things can grow in a desert. Hopefully, this very same miracle can bring my life happiness.

"Aero, what makes you decide to come over at nighttime, danger lurks everywhere" Mr. Smeargle warns.

"Well, I expect you to leave sometime soon so I come here to thank you for all you have done. I truly appreciate your lessons."

"It is no big deal but hurry up before evil Pokemon see you" Mr Smeargle looks around while advising me to leave.

"Thanks for the warning but Mahi Mahi Desert is usually a safe place" I assures him that nothing can go wrong.

"Don't be overconfident, suddenly and unexpectedly, horrible incidents can occur" Mr. Smeargle gives me the final warning.

"If it makes you feel comfortable, I will leave now." I wave to him for the last time before returning home. It is a shame that my visit is cut short.

The atmosphere changes in the returning trip. It is getting eerie; is it just my imagination? It is oddly silent as sandstorms stop in a standstill. The sand is stiff as each single step feels weird. The locals all disappear. No Diglett digging tunnels and underground. No Baltoy floating, doing whatever they please. No Sandile out hunting for food. Except…

In the distance… I saw a group of Pokemon surreptitiously surrounding my cave. There is a Kingdra, an Octillery, a Blastoise and a Crawdaunt. Due to my natural instinct (and Mr. Smeargle warning), I immediately use Dig to get closer to them without being spotted. After a moment, I can hear voices.

"Look what we have here, a couple of Flygons that think they are superior to all of us" Kingdra mocks my parent.

"Intruders, how dare you try to attack us!" Father threatens them.

"We should be the one asking the question! How dare you…" Octillery is about continue but Crawdaunt cuts him off.

"Pointless new recruit, I doubt that you even have the right to say anything. They are going to die anyway, why don't you three try to kill these pathetic Flygons. It is not worth my time."

"Insolence! Do you really underestimate us that much?" Father shouts at them.

"General Crawdaunt, let us demonstrate our power. You can simply watch as we obliterate these fools." Blastoise brags while trying to flex his muscles. "General Kingdra, even if you are the weakest of the three generals, these imbeciles are still no match for you. Let us take care of the job."

At this point, my anxiety escalates. What if my parents can't beat them? It is a four against one after all or is it two against two? I peek from underground a bit, hoping to witness the situation much closer. Hopefully, they won't see me.

"Why would you insult…" Kingdra tries to argue but a stare from Crawdaunt shuts him up.

Suddenly, Octillery utilizes the element of surprise and blast Octazooka at my parents. A jet of black inks splash in their face, blinding them temporarily.

"Dirty tactics" Mom groans as she tries to rub the ink out of her face.

The Blastoise then combos with Hydro Pump, blasting them with high pressure water. I am shaking as the blast left a cloud of smoke. They are strong, I reassure myself. They will be alright. To my delight, both of them rush out of the smoke with Dragon Claw, slashing Octillery and Blastoise. Octillery body is blasted away due to the impact. A bloody claw mark appears on his body. On the other hand, Blastoise seems uncomfortable, but no major damage is seen.

"Argh! My Defense isn't high enough to endure this." Octillery screams to my pleasure.

"But my Defense is high enough. Let me see how you can handle this Flygon." Blastoise withdraws into his shell and spin around like a move called Rapid Spin? I look at many moves from books but my knowledge is still limited. To my dismay, Octillery gets up and charge a Hydro Pump.

The Blastoise tries to ram into my parents. However, my mom uses Dragon Pulse to slow him down. In a brilliant display of teamwork, my dad uses Dragon Claw to strike Blastoise back at Octillery that blasts the Hydro Pump.

"Don't come this way, change your direction." Octillery shouts.

"I can't" The Blastoise says before crashing into Octillery. The impact knocks them both out. I feel relief and glad but there is still two of them left. I must have confidence in my own parents.

"Look like I need to take this to my extremities." Kingdra proceeds to confront my parent, until a hysterical laughter comes out of nowhere.

"Hahahaha…I never expect you pathetic Flygon to be at least decent. Looks like your blood is now worthy for me to drink." Crawdaunt walks in front of my parents and Kingdra retreats? Kingdra mumbles something which I can't hear clearly.

"Psychopath, what are you trying to accomplish?" Mother questions the Crawdaunt.

"Just showing the world that I am superior to all of you pathetic Pokemon. Witness my power." Crawdaunt suddenly appears in front of my mother and strikes her with a deadly Crabhammer. Blood…oozes out of her body. How could he be that fast and powerful?

"My dear! Are you alright?" Father shakes her anxiously.

"I am still alive. Look behind you!' Mother points out the Crawdaunt that swiftly strikes my Father with Night Slash from behind. Once again, blood oozes out of his body. I…I wish I could do something. Why am I paralyzed with fear like this?

"What a contemptible couple, getting distract in a battle, foolish." Crawdaunt insults my parents. How dare he? I hate it!

"At least our son is still alive." Mother utters those word out with discomfort before coughing out blood again. I won't forgive them…

"Hahaha…let us have a touching family reunion shall we?" What is that damn Crawdaunt talking about? He lifts up his pincers to use Crabhammer. However, to my surprise, he strikes the ground instead of my parents.

It generates a gigantic shockwave that propels me out of the ground. My parents are shocked. Even Kingdra is shocked. Crawdaunt is indifferent.

"Urgh, how did you realize I was there?" I am baffled that he is observant enough to notice my hiding spot.

"If you are sensitive enough, which you low life beings obviously aren't, you can detect movement underground." Crawdaunt retorted.

I learned this trick before but it usually works when you are detecting moving Pokemon like when Diglett make tunnels underground. I stay completely still and the hole that I peek out from to observe the situation is microscopic. Perhaps, I am overestimating my stealth. I make slight movements but could he really detect them?

"Son, run away now." Father shouts at me.

"Live Aero, live." Mother pleads.

"That won't be interesting, won't it? Don't cry, poor Flygon. I will let him live, he is too pathetic for me to kill. What is his age, 10?" Crawdaunt patronizes. I despise his mocking tone. For starters, I am 16. Evolving into your second stage at 10 is not easy unless you are a child prodigy or a bug type.

"Instead, I want him to be traumatized by witnessing both your deaths closely." Crawdaunt said.

I won't allow it. I use Dig to get underground and attack him but another shockwave send reality back to me.

"Aero, just accept defeat. We lost." Father mutters solemnly. This is so unlike him, how could he… "Avenge for us instead, become strong, don't forget the humiliation and agony we suffer from." Father said with confidence. This is more like him. I swear with my life, all of the Pokemon that contribute to this incident will receive no mercy.

As I look at my parents for possibly the final time. I notice their worn out expression. My mother cough out blood constantly. She doesn't seem to even have the energy left to speak. How could the damage be that severe? My father condition has worsened as he cough out blood as well. His eyes filled with pain, hatred, anger and humility. I never expect to lose my parents so soon… Couldn't we extend our time together for 10 years or so? I acknowledge that their opinions are exactly the same as mine. I know they are too embarrassed to show it. They want all of us to stay together longer as a family. They probably want to see what kind of Pokemon I become in the far future. This is the plight of parents that pass away so soon. I hate these heartless killers. I will show them what I will become in the future. I will become their worst nightmare.

"Is this all of your last moments? Pathetic, I have seen families that have a much more sympathetic and touching end." Crawdaunt states. In a quick succession, he uses Guillotine twice to chop my parents head off. Afterwards, he drinks their blood like a psychopath.

I shut my eyes to escape the brutal imagery. The cracking sound of their bones haunt me. I can't hold it in anymore. I promise my father that I will be strong. However, I cry and weep like a hatching. The tear flows down into the sand. This is degrading especially when I do it in front of my enemies.

"Aero, what happened? I hear loud noises from this direction." A familiar voice calls out to me. No, he shouldn't come here.

"Mr. Smeargle, it is too dangerous." I warn him. I couldn't afford to lose another Pokemon close to me. What would I do then? Many possibilities come to mind. Would I starve? Would I die?

"An interloper?" Crawdaunt assumes. "Are you his art teacher or something? It is very unlikely that a Smeargle will have other kinds of relationship with a Vibrava."

Mr. Smeargle look around trying to process the whole situation. "All four of you are water types, Aero parents are dead…" Mr. Smeargle analyses.

After an awkward, silent moment, Mr. Smeargle eyes open up. He must already reach a conclusion. "Are you four part of the Water Nation by any chance?" Mr. Smeargle asks. Kingdra, Blastoise and Octillery seem surprised. Each of them try to answer but Crawdaunt shush them.

"Of course." Crawdaunt answers in a very simple manner.

"Why would you kill Aero parents then? They don't seem to be the type to aggravate others. I thought the Water Nation exist to protect all the water types." Mr. Smeargle questions them.

"That is a misunderstanding. That is not our main goal." As Crawdaunt answers, Kingdra turn and leave. Octillery seems to want to say something but decided against it. Blastoise seems confused? What is going on? Do they all really want to speak the same thing? They will give the same answer as their 'General' regardless! What a weird evil organization. That doesn't matter, I will still take them down eventually.

"I guess I am gullible to think all of you exist for a good cause. Therefore, I will stand up against you and protect Aero." Mr. Smeargle tries to make his voice sound serious. Although, I can tell it that he is scared. Mr. Smeargle is not a fighter, I never see him fight once or hunt Pokemon. I think he is a pacifist. He eats berries, not meat.

"Mr. Smeargle, you can't be serious. They are even stronger than my parents. The Crawdaunt and Kingdra are both generals of whatever group they are part of." I persuade him to flee.

"Have some faith in me Aero, I have a plan." Mr. Smeargle give me a reassuring gaze. His eyes are filled with determination. While I want to trust him, I couldn't shake this feeling of inevitable loss.

"If you insist on fighting me, I will give you 3 minutes to freely attack me. Is that fair enough of a handicap?" Crawdaunt offers.

"You will regret underestimating me." Mr. Smeargle replies.

Mr. Smeargle first move make sense to me, he prepares for battle. By using Iron Defense 3 times and Calm Mind 6 times, I feel the odds are a bit more in his favor. These moves are definitely in Mr. Smeargle league. I doubt that someone like him will learn a lot of offensive moves. Still, he must have an ace up his sleeve to win this battle. This remind me of legendary Pokemon moves. Moves of legendary Pokemon are rumored to be divine. I know a few, Dark Void can put your opponents in an endless slumber, Oblivion Wing will suck the life force out of you. There is also my absolute favorite move, Dragon Ascent. It will obliterate anyone in your path. However, Artern is a region with no Legendary Pokemon. This might seem weird but I think they might move to other regions or disappear for a certain reason. However, our neighboring regions have a few legendary Pokemon though but I never see them. It must be a true miracle for Mr. Smeargle to learn these kind of moves.

It takes about 2 minutes to set up. Mr. Smeargle has no experience in battling and he has difficulty using Iron Defense and Calm Mind. Hopefully, he can now start attacking.

"Now, it is time for my ultimate move…" I get excited when Mr. Smeargle announces that. Crawdaunt anticipates the attack. It is as if he wants to see a very powerful move. Is he even scared of death?

"Thunder!" Mr. Smeargle screams as lightning form in the sky. Why Thunder is usually an impressive move, Mr. Smeargle manages to make it look useless. It might be because I am a ground type but I don't think Thunder is this slow of a move. Ten seconds in and lightning is still forming. Finally, the lightning falls from the sky in a sluggish manner. Crawdaunt slowly sidesteps away and still manage to dodge it. At least, It lands with a deafening sound that could have deal major damage if it hits.

"Forty seconds left, is this really all you got with six Calm Mind?" Crawdaunt taunts (not a move).

"I am just getting used to my move." Mr. Smeargle defends.

I seriously hope his last move is stronger than this. Or else…

"Lock On" Mr. Smeargle locks on to his target. His next move will never miss. Considering the type effectiveness of electric type moves against water type Pokemon and the six Calm Mind, Mr. Smeargle might have a chance. While the lightning still forms slowly, I check Crawdaunt reaction.

Crawdaunt is looking very bored and unimpressed. Is his Special Defense that high? The other members of 'Water Nation' doesn't show any reaction. I have my doubts but I still need to have some faith in Mr. Smeargle.

As Thunder gloriously rain down upon Crawdaunt but he doesn't move. As it gets closer, he uses a move that seals Mr. Smeargle fate.

"Protect" Crawdaunt drawls.

"Mr. Smeargle run now." I rush to Mr. Smeargle and nudge him to scram. He seems to understand and try to run but his speed is not very high. Each step in the sand is heavy as Crawdaunt starts the countdown.

"10"

I look back to see him start crawling slowly towards us.

"9"

Mr. Smeargle anxiety is shown in his face.

"8"

I just remember that Mr. Smeargle still need to visit his family in Ganchor City.

"7"

The other members of Water Nation are well aware of the outcome.

"6"

Mr. Smeargle trips and fall flat on the ground.

"5"

I try to help him get up.

"4"

Crawdaunt starts running at speed that easily put a Flygon to shame.

"3"

Mr. Smeargle get close to my eyes and whisper "Please tell my family in Ganchor City that I love them."

"2"

"No, you will be fine. Just keep running. I can't afford to lose you too."

"1"

Crawdaunt is within close proximity to us

"Zero"

Crawdaunt uses Guillotine and finish off Mr. Smeargle, causing his blood splash into my face. It is traumatizing. My vision is blurry with the color red. As I rub it off, the first thing I see are Crawdaunt's eyes. They are not an eye of a Pokemon.

"Aero," I hate the fact that he calls my name. "Why don't you become stronger? At this rate, you are pathetic. Revenge? You couldn't even at least put some more effort into protecting your parents." I fire Dragon Breath at him but he manages to tilt his head and dodge it. "I will wait until the day I see your pathetic face again." Crawdaunt then lean closer and whisper into my ears. "I will give you a handicap as well." He leaves a sharp metal object. It looks like a tip of blade.

Crawdaunt signals the lest of the members and they all leave.

"My revenge will come sooner than you expect" I mutter these words out to no one but myself. After I pick up the object, I decide to follow the weakest member Octillery, not only because of his poor performance during the fight but because he also separate with the group. I focus my eyes on him all the time. Not even once I pay attention to the scenery of Mahi Mahi Desert.

The temperature is very cold at night but I endure it with my flames for revenge. There is never a second that I didn't think of the bloody incident during the trip. I continue to stalk him as he reaches the edge of Mahi Mahi Desert. My parents would always forbid me to never step outside from Mahi Mahi Desert but they are no longer here with me.

In the north of Mahi Mahi Desert, there exist a place called Seaside Town. It is a very small town with barely to no residents. I am not exactly sure of the reason but it seems insignificant. Octillery walk into Seaside Town and turn left to a small wooden house with a pool outside. He turns around and nearly spot me but I am fast enough to use Dig to get underground.

"Must have been my imagination" Octillery says to my relief.

"Dad!" "Honey!"

Two mysterious voices call out to Octillery. I make a small hole and observe. There is a female Remoraid and a female Octillery. Are they, his family?

"I am glad that you are back dad, I thought that you would be gone after brother Octorok disappear today." Octillery's daughter cries.

"Don't worry, I will always be beside you." Octillery reassures and hug her.

This family meeting doesn't elicit any sympathy from me. I don't care that he lost a family member today, he still contributes to the death of my family and mentor.

I capitalize on the moment they hug to spring out of the ground and use the metal object that I hold inside my mouth to stab him directly in the head.

"No, dad!" "Don't die!" Octillery daughter and mate prays respectively.

"This is what you deserve, you kill my family. Don't think that because you have a family, I will feel sorry for you." I shout at the bleeding Octillery.

"You mean dragon, don't attack my dad!" Remoraid screams as she uses Bubble. It is so weak that I think I receive no damage from the impact.

"Honey, escape! Take our daughter away. Far away from this dragon." These are Octillery last words before he dies.

The female Octillery quickly wraps her daughter and try to flee. I don't really care about them and let them escape. The Remoraid give me a nasty look. Her eyes are filled with both tears and anger. I don't mind her taking revenge, because until then I will finish my business with Water Nation.

"Father, Mother, I hope you are proud of me. I have successfully accomplished what you ask. I got my first revenge! I got my first revenge! I got my first revenge!" I scream with satisfaction into the sky as the rain starts to fall.

* * *

This is it for now. If you have any advise or criticism, you can post it in the review section. I will try to upload the next chapter soon as I already plan the whole story but didn't write it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 2: The Eye that is Lost in the Tunnel

Meanwhile at the same time Aero attempt to kill Octillery…

Kingdra and Crawdaunt both separate from Blastoise, who is returning to his hideout in Mt. Scorch.

Kingdra always feel uneasy being with Crawdaunt alone. It is true that he is weaker than him. No, much weaker than him but there are other reasons as well. Crawdaunt never reveals his own name except to the boss of Water Nation. Crawdaunt's origins are enigmatic to say at the very least. No one really knows much about him except the boss recruited him first. Kingdra wonders why the boss recruited him, even if he is the strongest beside the boss, he is still a psychopath in Kingdra eyes.

"Crawdaunt, may I ask you something?" Kingdra carefully asks. Kingdra is very submissive in front of Crawdaunt. Perhaps, it is because Kingdra witnesses many brutal murders Crawdaunt commit to the point where he has nightmares over it.

"Ask quickly Juan, before I run out of my patience." Crawdaunt says quite aggressively.

"Why did you cover the fact that Octillery's son is killed by Aero parents in their attempt to hunt food. You never did this; neither did you ever spare anyone." Juan asks. "In addition, the boss did say that our main goal is to protect water type Pokemon that has been abuse over many years."

"You are such a simple creature, is that all you truly desire? To protect water type Pokemon? If they are weak then they deserve death. I have no respect for Pokemon that can't defend themselves." Crawdaunt states.

"Why did you save Aero then?" Juan tries to point out the contradiction in his statement.

"What do you think is the worst kind of death?" Juan is confused at Crawdaunt question.

"Is it when you die, fighting alongside your family? Or is it when you die, suffering from penitence and endless remorse as you kill many innocent Pokemon in the Water Nation that merely tries to protect themselves. Aero is probably the weakest Vibrava I have seen in decades. Not only is he physically inadequate to the point where he relies on a Smeargle of all Pokemon to protect himself, he is also very emotionally fragile. My assumption is correct when he tries to attack me with Dragon Breath. His eyes also reveal that he is metaphorically blind, he only sees things that he wants to see. Aero is not the type that will be persuaded that Water Nation exist for a good cause. Aero will only focus on things that advocate his ideas. What an ignorant fool. I have seen many more sympathetic and magnanimous dragons that I think deserve a quick, swift death. Aero is just a toy that I torture for fun. Prepare yourself Juan, sooner or later, you will be his next target."

Juan is stunned by Crawdaunt long and rambling speech but this doesn't mean he agrees with him.

"Why would you risk the innocent Water Nation Pokemon for this weird experiment? I can report this to the boss right now." Juan manages to threaten Crawdaunt for once.

"I already told you Juan that I have no sympathy for weak Pokemon that get killed by Aero. Also, did you think I won't be able to find out where your precious Garchomp daughter lives?" Crawdaunt threaten back at Juan.

Of course, the biggest reason why Juan feel uncomfortable around Crawdaunt is the fact that he can make the worst kind of threats that you can imagine.

"How did you know that my daughter is a Garchomp?" Juan is shocked by Crawdaunt knowledge. "Are you the one that spread the rumor that my mate is a Garchomp?"

"Obviously, I am the one who spread the rumor. You must have lost a lot of respect from the Water Nation." Crawdaunt reveals then proceed to use his pincers to grab Juan face. "If you dare disobey me, you won't lose only your respect but your daughter as well."

Juan is petrified.

"Wait until I make the next move Juan"

* * *

As the rain stops, I am having a great feast over the dead Octillery body. I crunch down the meat relentlessly, sometimes even sucking the blood out of Octillery corpse. This is the disrespectful demeanor which I mimic from that odious Crawdaunt.

I will admit that I am spoiled a little, I never hunt on my own even if I think I am capable of it. This greatly boost my confidence. One down, many more to go.

I observe the scenery of Seaside Town; it is quite small yet it looks peaceful. Many buildings are made out of wood. Perhaps, it is their local tradition. This town has nature abundance as there are multitudinous trees randomly placed. This town is also located next to an ocean. Hence, the name Seaside Town. I must admit that I hate water, both due to the incident yesterday and I can't swim as well. Although, there is one thing that catch my eye, a male Tirtouga sitting on the beach. Is he a part of the Water Nation? I try to be cautious so I use Dig to get underground and travel to get directly beneath him. I detect no movements so he must be completely still or sleeping. As I get up from the underground, he seems surprised.

"Who are you? Are you trying to eat me?" Tirtouga said apprehensively as well as using Withdraw to boost his Defense.

"Are you part of the Water Nation?" I ask abruptly.

"Me, no way, I am too weak. Water Nation help! This Vibrava is going to kill me." Tirtouga screams.

"Be quiet" I say as I cover his mouth with my wings.

"Hmph" Tirtouga try to speak.

"I don't care that you think Water Nation exist for your protection but I need information because they freaking kill my parents. I need you to cooperate or else I will treat you as an accomplice to the Water Nation and kill you." I threaten him. I never really threaten anyone before. This is kind of new. When your parents and mentor die, I guess you change a lot. I remove my wings from his mouth and let him inhale some fresh air before speaking.

"Really, I never know the Water Nation did that but this is all the information I got. Apparently, Water Nation has a base in Herbicul Town. It is the place where they recruit new members. The interviewer is a Cloyster named Mr. Clyde and he is really tough. My advice is that you should train under the strongest dragon in all of Artern. He is a Salamence that lives in Seaside Town, somewhere around here. It is rumored that he nearly defeats a legendary Pokemon. Tirtouga spills out everything he knows.

"Really?" I ask with excitement, if I can really find the strongest dragon in Artern, I can easily obliterate Water Nation.

"Kind of" Tirtouga drop a sweat at my excitement. I give him a serious look and he immediately responds.

"That Salamence is formerly the strongest dragon in the Artern due to his old age. He is like 64 by now." Tirtouga explains.

"Thanks for the information. Therefore, I will spare you." I give mercy to this poor Pokemon, he seems very harmless. Tirtouga face is lighted and he immediately jump into the ocean and swim away.

Now, all I need is to find that Salamence. I check the first house, it is abandoned. All I see is a plushie of a Clamperl, which I throw away. The interior looks damage and old as everything is dusty. I leave to check the house beside this one. It is also abandoned, nothing is of importance here. Abandoned. Abandoned. Abandoned. This is puzzling, why would everyone leave this place, I know it is far from civilization even more so than Mahi Mahi Desert. However, it is unlikely that a mass evacuation would occur. I should have asked that Tirtouga more about the history of this town before he flees.

If that Octillery lives here, he must be very scared of civilization. It is not like I care, Octillery is dead anyways. Why would a powerful Salamence lives here though?

Something catch my eye, a house bigger than others at the farthest north-east corner of the town. The door is big enough for a Salamence to fit through. Simple logic, Aero! I should have check the size of the doors.

As I fly over and knock the door, there is only silence. I knock again and again.

"Annoying sales Pokemon get out of here already, I won't buy anything." The mysterious voice seems to think that I am a sales Pokemon. I doubt that any sales Pokemon would be here anyways.

"I am not a sales Pokemon, I am a Vibrava that wants to train under you." I explain and knock on the door again.

"A new pupil, never see one in ages. Although, you must past my test first." A test, doesn't seem to hard.

"What is the test?" I ask.

First, fetch me 10 litres of water from the well. Second, clean my room. Third, hunt for me. Fourth, tell me the reason you want to be my pupil.

It is weird that he orders me to do chores but I comply with his demands anyway.

The first task is the hardest. I wish I could have evolved into a Flygon already so I could have strong arms. I need to improvise by using my teeth to grab a bucket and collect water from the well in the middle of the town. It is gruesome and I can only fetch a litre at a time so it will be ten trips. To motivate myself, I imagine this being progress towards my revenge. Each bucket will be another Water Nation Pokemon that I defeat.

The first bucket will be Mr. Clyde

The second bucket will be that Blastoise

The third bucket will be a random Water Nation Pokemon, same with the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh.

The eighth bucket will be that Kingdra

The ninth bucket will be a mysterious general that I haven't encounter yet.

The tenth bucket will be Crawdaunt.

As I finally finish my first task, I am about to actually see the Salamence face. Is he really domineering and aggressive like my parents once told. Salamance are usually stronger than a Flygon after all.

The door opens and a Salamence walks out. Despite his age, he still looks quite young. His legs seem capable of crushing a mountain, his wings are sharp and wide. Still, there is still something a little bit off. His face is worn out. It is as if he no longer has the motivation or energy inside like a Pokemon that constantly ask for retirement.

"Come in" Salamence says as he moves away from the door.

"Eww" Salamence room looks like a Raticate hole. It is littered with leftovers, spilled berry juice and dusty in general. I cough as I wonder how it is possible for a Pokemon to live here.

"Stop complaining and clean this mess already." Salamence complains.

"Do you ever clean?" I ask.

"I am a fighter, not a cleaner. I don't know how to clean. Just pick up the leftovers and splash water that you fetch over the room. Then, use something to wipe the water off." Salamence instructs and dodge the question.

I doubt that that is a good or efficient way of cleaning. From my experience with seeing my mother cleaning sessions, she told me that water will make wood floors blister and obviously with simple logic, it will make you slip.

I start to work right away, collecting all the half-eaten berries and spilled berries juice. There are also bones of dead Pokemon that I throw away to the bin. I doubt this is a good idea but I obey him nonetheless. The after effects of splashing the entire room with water will only affect him anyway.

I grab the bucket and gently swing at first to gain momentum. After a couple of swings, I splash it so it would cover the majority of the room. After around five buckets, I think it is enough.

"Quickly do it, I don't have time all day" Salamence complains.

I am a bit annoyed but I guess you are starting to be impatient when you are older. I use a towel to wipe all of the water off. It is a very mundane labor. I am exhausted after I finish.

"Hunt now" Salamence complains again.

"Let me have a short break" I pleads after I collapse on the ground.

"Your physical condition is so inadequate; how could you be my pupil if you collapse after a few chores."

"Fine, I will hunt" I moan.

This is my first official hunting session. I start off by scouting the areas for weak Pokemon to prey on. The area that catch my eye the most is the ocean, I despise water Pokemon to be honest. As I fly above, I see a Pelipper hunting for prey as well. There might be some fierce competition.

"Get out of here newcomer, this place is not for losers like you." Pelipper rudely insults me. He will suffer once he realizes that he is a water Pokemon as well.

"Are you part of the Water Nation?" I ask, trying to be polite so he would be fooled.

"Not yet but I am going to join them someday, that will be so awesome." Pelipper drools. "Losers like you will be hunted down by me" Pelipper then proceeds to brag.

This is it. This Pelipper is insufferable, I will finish him off.

I blast a Dragon Breath at him while he is still bragging about how 'awesome' and 'attractive' he will be.

"Hey, this is not fair. I didn't prepare myself yet." Pelipper whines.

"First strike is a battle strategy. If you don't know that, you are the loser." I taunt him.

Pelipper face is red enough to the point where you could mistake him for a Charizard.

"Water Gun" Pelipper announces.

Water Gun is generally a weak move, he must be very weak to still have that. I fly higher into the air not only to dodge but also to get a clear view of his movements. He tries to follow me but I have an idea. I normally don't use this move because I am usually in Mahi Mahi Desert. Therefore, I might be out of practice. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try to use this move.

"Sandstorm" I flap my wings as fast as I could possibly can to generate a sandstorm that blinds him.

"Sand got into my eyes, not fair loser." Pelipper whines again, did he expect all battles to be clean? I learn that when Octillery use Octozooka on my parents.

It is like watching a circus show to see Pelipper blindly use Wing Attack and Water Gun to hit thin air, while being buffeted by the sandstorm. Did he expect to hit me while using his move randomly like that? I am tired of Pelipper and his insolence. I fly right into him, use Dragon Breath multiple times until he falls from the sky. As I descend down to grab his body, he opens his eyes and use Water Gun to squirt water which deal minimal damage to me. I must admit, he is quite bulky but not strong.

"This is what you get for using dirty tactics. I call this the 'Pelipper Majestic Faking Dea-'." I blast another Dragon Breath into him why he is still talking. This time, blood oozes out of his body. I fly down to inspect his body that fall on the surface of the ocean. His body seems to be a bit stiff, I check his pulse and it is negative, Pelipper is dead. I am very close to being the pupil of the greatest dragon (formerly) in Artern.

As I bring back the body, Salamence seems pleased.

"That is one fat looking Pelipper." I am glad that Salamence insults Pelipper. "Let me have a bite of him." Salamence crunch Pelipper and swallow his body whole. There is nothing left for me to eat.

"Hey, leave me some." I complain to the inconsiderate Salamence.

"You hunt for me, not for yourself." Salamence states.

"At least, you could be a bit selfless and leave me some" I say but give up after he seems annoyed.

It doesn't matter. All I need to do is convey my plight to him then he will train me to be the strongest dragon of Artern. Then, I can obliterate the Water Nation.

"Let me introduce myself I am Aero, a Vibrava that got his parents killed by the Water-" I stop my speech to see that Salamence doesn't pay any attention.

"Hey, you should listen when others are speaking, it is a common decency." I scold at him.

"Sorry Aero, I am just a very old Salamence now, I have retired. I can't afford to train others anymore." Salamence admits that he isn't going to train me no matter what. Is this a joke? I hunt for him, clean for him.

"Are you serious?"

Salamence nods with an apologetic look.

"I do your chores like you ask, I pass your test! I am a fool to think you are the strongest dragon in Artern. You can't even clean your own room. Screw this! I will do it on my own, I don't need help from a faker like you." I release my rage at him. Salamence seems to feel guilty for tricking me but I don't care. "You know what? I have a Smeargle as a mentor and he throw his own life to protect me. You are not a bigger man than him." I chide him and fly away. It is time for me to go fight Mr. Clyde in Herbicul Town.

Salamence looks out of his room at Aero and looks back. There seems to be something troubling him.

"Should I follow him?"

* * *

Mr. Clyde is sitting in his room, crying at a very touching story of a Remoraid.

"My brother Octorok is killed by mean Flygon, so my dad Octoriley tries to teach them a lesson but big scary Vibrava kill my father too. I hate it when evil dragons like them can pick on water types like us. Therefore, I want to join the Water Nation, I want to protect water types all around the world so they won't suffer from the same fate as us." Remoraid tells her tragedy.

Remoraid's Mother also support her daughter decision. "This world is cruel. I am afraid that my child will be in great danger if she couldn't learn to protect herself. As a result, I give her permission to join your organization."

"Even if I seem small and only 10 years old, I will work hard, I will learn never stop working." Remoraid said with determination.

"Young one, you don't need to tell anymore, you can join us." Mr. Clyde stops her before he might cry longer.

"What is your name? We need it for registration only. Don't worry if you are scared of your private information leaking." Mr. Clyde asks politely.

"Octoinkia"

"Thank you very much, I think you should be stationed at Mt. Scorch. There is a Blastoise named Booster that will train new recruits." Mr. Clyde suggests.

The door suddenly opens and Crawdaunt enters. "Mr. Clyde, a Vibrava that has thirst for revenge is about to come here. You must prepare yourself." Crawdaunt warns. Surprisingly, Crawdaunt and Mr. Clyde has a positive relationship. They would always help each other but it is unknown if Crawdaunt did it to manipulate Mr. Clyde.

"That must be the same Vibrava that kill my father. Mr. Clyde, can I stay here and fight alongside you?" Octoinkia asks.

"Sorry, but it is too dangerous. If I fail, you will get the chance eventually." Mr. Clyde tries to keep her safe.

"Promise me you will be alright." Octoinkia expresses her concern.

"I am an ice-type after all" Mr. Clyde reassures.

The Octillery family leaves as only Crawdaunt and Mr. Clyde is left in the room.

"Mr. Clyde, if you manage to capture that Vibrava, send him to me. If you fail, which I hope you will not…" Crawdaunt sugarcoats his words but there is a genuine sense to it. Before Crawdaunt could finish, Mr. Clyde makes a response.

"In case I fail, I will leave a note, telling the boss that the successor of this base is you."

Perfect! It is a win-win situation for Crawdaunt.

* * *

I am getting closer to Herbicul City. You can travel to it by following the edges of the ocean. However, it is getting dark. I am about to fall asleep. I notice a dark tunnel and decide to take a rest there. My mind is so numb from all the events the during the day that I have no energy left to think. As I lay on the rocky floor, it feels rough but I can't complain. I need all of my energy for tomorrow. Good night, myself.

* * *

What are your opinions so far of the characters? Send me a review if you want to tell me your opinion. Criticize any mistakes I made like spelling or grammar if you want. I am a new writer and I still want to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

This might be the last chapter in a while. I have other things to do like finish playing Xenoblade Chronicles both X and 3D. I might disappear for a considerable amount of time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 3: Train to walk through the Tunnel

I see a light… It tells me to follow it. It is a light at the end of this tunnel. It lures me with a soothing aroma. My skin feels so nice. My wings are rejuvenated. My eyes can't move from it.

"Don't look at the surroundings." A voice inside my head says.

There must be a reason I shouldn't look at the surroundings. Whatever, the walls are probably made out of rocks. They are dull and insignificant. After I take another step, my senses come back to me.

That is one weird dream, yet it awakens something inside me. I feel more motivated to continue my journey.

Herbicul Town is within my reach. After this tunnel, there is a path that leads to the entrance of the town. Unlike Mahi Mahi Desert and Seaside Town, Herbicul Town is buzzling day and night. Many Pokemon live here and I don't know if I am comfortable with that. I learn the truth the hard way that strangers can be very dangerous.

The hotspot of this place is probably potion stores. Potions is a new invention not so long ago that make Herbicul Town stay true to its name. I doubt that I have any P coins to buy anything though. The natives are mostly grass and psychic types. They work hard daily to make new potions and sell them. Potions can be very useful in battles, they instantly heal you unlike berries that take quite a while to show the effects. Maybe, I should see if I can negotiate a good deal and get some.

As I walk to the entrance. There is a sign that says "Welcome to Herbicul Town, heal up!".

"Excuse me, do you want potions? It is 10P each." A female Bulbasaur next to the entrance asks.

This Bulbasaur looks like a sales Pokemon. They can be quite disturbing. They can stalk the hell out of you, pressuring you to buy their goods. They have many persuasive tactics. I once encounter a travelling sales Pokemon in Mahi Mahi Desert. It is a Sandshrew that would cry when my parents reject his offer. Sandshrew's deal is not fair either, a Super Potion for 500 P, what a rip-off.

"I have no money, sorry." I try to reject politely.

"But… I need the money to survive." Bulbasaur argues.

"How about this? I will find you a new customer." I offer. With my wings, I fly over quickly and drag a random Munna over. This Munna doesn't seem to resist once I explain to her that it is a good deal. I then scram away as quickly as possible.

"Can I have one Potion?" Munna asks.

"No" Bulbasaur refuses to sell to the surprise of the Munna.

* * *

"Mr. Clyde, I am sorry for not being able to trick that jerk. He has no sympathy for other Pokemon at all. Even if I starve, he wouldn't even buy a cheap potion. What a selfish, frugal, heartless monster." Bulbasaur tells Mr. Clyde what happened. Although, she exaggerates the story.

"Must there be bloodshed?" Mr. Clyde wonders.

The potion has a sleeping powder that will make Aero fall asleep. Mr. Clyde doesn't want to fight. There is a reason that he becomes an interviewer after all.

"You must Mr. Clyde! Teach him a good lesson. Don't let him kill another Water Nation Pokemon." Bulbasaur persuades.

This Bulbasaur apparently works for Mr. Clyde. During turbulent times when her family are ill from an unknown disease, she tries to trade her potions for enough money to go see a doctor in Ganchor City. Mr. Clyde is the person who purchase all of her potions.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice."

The door suddenly opens and a Barbaracle enters. Both Mr. Clyde and Bulbasaur turn to look at him.

"Mr. Clyde, I heard that you are going to engage in a fight. I have come here to protect you. My name is Barc."

"Are you sure? That Vibrava is a ground type after all. You are part rock-type. It might not be easy to deal with him." Mr. Clyde reasons with Barc.

"I know your contributions to the Water Nation, Mr. Clyde. It is an honor to fight for you, even if it cost my life." Barc bows down to his knees.

"There is no need for you to do that. Stand up." Mr. Clyde rejects Barc good intentions.

"Well I will leave now then." Bulbasure leaves as she doesn't want to interrupt them.

"Will you let me fight? Please." Barc begs Mr. Clyde.

"I guess you will follow me regardless. Let us find a place to fight then. I doubt that the boss wants this room to be destroyed."

"Thank you, I will try my best." Barc expresses his gratitude.

Before, Mr. Clyde leaves the room, he turns back once to see his office for possibly the last time. There are bookshelves everywhere, storing records of each Pokemon that join the Water Nation except the generals and the boss (obviously). Mr. Clyde is scared that the private information of their members will expose to Aero. Who knows what he will do with them? Other than bookshelves, there is only a desk and a chair. Simple, just like Mr. Clyde wants. Mr. Clyde sincerely hopes that General Crawdaunt will take excellent care of his room and recruit new members. There is no doubt in Mr. Clyde mind that General Crawdaunt won't recruit any evil members that have an ulterior motive.

* * *

Where is Mr. Clyde? I wonder if he is sitting in his office, recruiting evil water Pokemon right now. Pelipper comes to my mind when it comes to Water Nation members. I believe they are all the same or similar to Pelipper. Killing hundreds of Pelipper won't make me feel guilty.

I get up from a bench near a potion store and try to look for Mr. Clyde. I assume that he won't be in any of the potion stores or in a house. There is one place that is intriguing though, at the other exit of Herbicul Town, there lies a place called Eternal Cave. Eternal Cave is the main habitat of the Zubat line. It also connects either to Tallruin Forest or Mt. Scorch. I don't know anything about Tallruin Forest except there is a lot of grass, bug and flying types there. Mt. Scorch is a historical site. It is where Artern once engage in war with a neighboring region called Crystalia. The land is burned and destroyed during the war. Still, fire and rock types live there. Speaking of Crystalia, it is a very beautiful and peaceful place. My parents wish they could go there…

I snap myself out of it. The ticket to Crystalia cost a fortune anyways. However, if I manage to survive my final confrontation with the Water Nation, I… I truly wish to go there too.

Astonishingly, someone pass by me quickly and drop a note. I don't know who drop it but probably someone from Water Nation looking for a fight in a place distant from the crowds of Pokemon.

The note says "Come to Eternal Cave if you wish to get your revenge"-Mr. Clyde.

You are asking for your death Mr. Clyde. I know you are an ice type and all but I still have one secret move for the occasion, Rock Slide.

My heart beats with anticipation as I fly over to Eternal Cave. Some Pokemon accidentally run into me but I don't care. The sun is setting like Mr. Clyde life is about to end. A few Oddish talk about their dream of moving to Tallruin Forest. For a second, I stop and think. Would I be satisfied if I move to Crystalia? Think of your parents that die because of the Water Nation Aero! They would be revolted at the thought of that.

I realize just then that I am at the entrance of Eternal Cave. Here goes nothing.

* * *

"What is that Vibrava doing now?" Salamence contemplates as he walks around his room.

"I should go and check"

As Salamence exits his room, he opens his wing far and wide. In a flash, he storms over to Herbicul City.

* * *

Hastily, I rush through the dark parts of the cave. I have good eye-sight so I won't be blind in here. There is a light and a few noticeable Pokemon that I see from a distance. I approach the light.

To my surprise, I enter a secret room that is filled with luminous light. It is a like an arena of sorts but I think it is for the Zubat line. There are lines that indicate battle zones and the spectator zones as well. Did Mr. Clyde invade this place? That doesn't matter, if so, I will bring justice to the Zubat line.

In front of me is a Cloyster, which I assume is Mr. Clyde and a Barbaracle.

"Foul Vibrava, you need to pass my dead corpse before you dare challenge the magnanimous Mr. Clyde." Barbaracle challenges.

"Are you too scared to fight, Mr. Clyde?" I taunt him.

"Shush, heartless monster." Barbaracle releases his anger. Mr. Clyde doesn't seem to care about the insult. Instead, he says something.

"You must despise the Water Nation to the bottom of your heart for killing your parents. I can relate to that but I can't relate to taking revenge on other innocent Water Nation Pokemon. We exist to protect, not to kill. Even if we can't control the fact that some of our members go over the line-"

"Shut up!"

Mr. Clyde tries to explain but I interrupt. I don't care about his lame excuses. If my analysis is correct, his excuse and the addition of his bodyguard shows that he is a coward. I don't want to waste my time any further.

I use Dig to get underground to attack Mr. Clyde.

"I guess it is impossible to use reasoning with you." Mr. Clyde jumps into the air while being careful not to hit the ceiling as the Zubat arena is small. He then blasts Icicle Spear at where Aero is going to appear underneath him.

I hear voices of an ice type attack from above. I immediately change my direction to hit the Barbaracle instead.

"Argh" Barbaracle screams as I hit his back from behind with Dig, which is super effective.

"Behind you Barc." Mr. Clyde warns the Barbaracle named Barc.

I spam Dragon Breath at his back until one of his four arms uses Slash to strike me off.

The blunt of the blow is powerful and I can see a wound on my back. At least, my wings are still undamaged. Barc seems powerful but slow.

"Beast, have a taste of this." Barc uses Rock Polish to speed up and rush into me. I use Dig to escape as Sandstorm can't do anything to a rock type.

There is a noise and I have flashbacks of Crawdaunt slamming the ground with Crabhammer. I immediately propel myself from the ground and strike Barc with Dig before he uses Cross Chop on the ground.

There is something a bit off about this battle though, why did Mr. Clyde rarely attacks? He must be a coward.

Barc is sweating now, I have the advantage.

"That is enough, Barc. I will handle the rest." Mr. Clyde declares.

"But…" Barc argues.

"Take a rest." Barc stops arguing and follow Mr. Clyde order.

"Finally, you stop being a coward. Let me witness your power then." I mock his cowardice. There is something different about Mr. Clyde, he gives me an unamused expression. It is as if he is serious now.

I forget about it and rush in to use Rock Slide, Mr. Clyde uses Withdraw and close his shell. The blast releases a cloud of smoke. When it slowly fades, I am shocked at the result. Mr. Clyde doesn't seem to take any damage.

"Cloyster generally have exceptionally high Defense. Rockslide is a physical move, it won't be effective." Mr. Clyde gives me an advice. Is he trying to give me a handicap?

"My turn to attack then." Mr. Clyde announces.

Mr. Clyde use Spike Cannon, which is a multiple hits move. I know for sure that I might not be able to dodge all of it but not all of it will hit for sure as I have a high Speed.

I try to fly around in circles but the spikes follow me like homing missiles. How is this possible? The first spike collides with me, then the second, then the third as well as the fouth and fifth.

"My ability is Skill Link, it guarantees that multi hit moves will always hit. Your ability is Levitate, it grants immunity to ground type moves. You should check your opponent's ability next time. I go easy on you this once. Next time, it will be Icicle Spear." Mr. Clyde lectures.

I hate him. Mr. Clyde reminds of Crawdaunt. How dare he gives me a handicap. It sickens me to know that I am weak. I can't protect my parents. I can't protect Mr. Smeargle. I can't kill Octillery without that sharp metal object. I am ashamed of myself. I am a dragon. I believe that I am smart at battling. Then, how could I be so pathetic?

Mr. Clyde blasts Icicle Spear at me, this time I change my strategy. I use Rock Slide to neutralize the attack. The first one is to my left, I destroy it. The next one is to my right, the third one is shot directly at me. The forth one is above me. Where is the fifth? An icicle spear crush into me from behind. I collapse on the cold, hard floor. What a bitter defeat.

"Awaken the draconic rage inside you." A mysterious voice inside my head tells me.

"Evolve and fight." It continues to speak.

It releases a malicious aura and I see the flashbacks of my failure. Mother, Father and Mr. Smeargle, I will avenge your deaths. I can't allow the Water Nation to harm us any further. They separate families, insult our pride, I will end them.

My body shines a familiar light. The light of evolving. As I open my eyes, I see my opponents' expression. Barc is a bit agitated but Mr. Clyde gives me an applause. What does this mean?

"So this is the power of your hatred, anger and rage towards the Water Nation. I wish to absorb all of it. Be free Flygon, do not dwell on the past. After you kill me, be satisfied with the already numerous death you cause. I will be the sacrifice that will take all of your agony away. Come at me." Mr. Clyde announces.

What the hell is he doing, I…I…I don't understand. Screw it. I must concentrate on the battle.

* * *

Salamence is looking around the entire Herbicul City for Aero and still couldn't find him. As a result, he travels into the Eternal Cave. Inside there, most Zubat would flee immediately. Only Crobat would be brave enough to meet him. Salamance asks for the direction that a Vibrava take. Crobat guides Salamence into the arena.

"What the hell is that kid doing in here?" Salamance wonders. After getting closer to the light, Salamance hears attacking sounds and decide to spectate at a distance.

* * *

I use Dragon Breath at Mr. Clyde. It misses his face as he closes his shell fast enough but it seems to still deal more damage than Rock Slide. Using special moves is the only way to defeat him. I must find an opening.

"Show me your new powers Flygon, there is no need to stall insufferable battle any longer." Mr. Clyde says as he uses his last resort, Shell Smash. There are cracks forming around his shell, but I could see that his other stats are raised sharply.

"Icicle Spear"

I test my new move, Dragon Claw. I fly around and wait for the moment all icicles are close enough together and take all of them out at once. Wait, I destroy just four of them. I know what to expect and turn around to crush the last icicle. I must admit that it sends me the chill when I make contact with the icicles. However, in the heat of the battle, I can't afford to be vulnerable. I rush in with Dragon Claw at Mr. Clyde. I see that Mr. Clyde uses Withdraw again. Instead of using Dragon Craw to attack, I use it to open his shell. Mr. Clyde seems to accept his death as there are no expressions of fear. With Dragon Breath, I end this bloody battle.

"Mr. Clyde" Barc screams.

"Barc, continue on without me. Protect the Water Nation. Take care of the new recruits, ensure that they don't do something hasty or stupid that they will regret. End this vicious cycle of revenge. Never attempt to revenge, protect instead. Even if there is nothing left to protect, protect yourself, protect your conscience. Just live happily." These are Mr, Clyde last words. Barc is in tears.

"Mr. Clyde… and the other Water Nation members…are they really innocent?" Mr. Clyde last speech is so intoxicating that it moves me to ask that question.

"Of course, you monster! Are you satisfied now?!" Barc shouts defeaningly towards me. I feel nauseating. As I look at my claws, I see blood! What is happening to me? My vision is blurry as I faint on the ground.

Salamence enters and look at the pathetic state that Aero is in. Salamence feels pity for the Flygon so he carries him away back to his home.

As Salamence exits the cave, he doesn't notice a Crawdaunt that also secretly watch the battle. Crawdaunt seems unsatisfied with the results.

* * *

Barc puts Mr. Clyde in a grave and throws him into the ocean. This a tradition that water Pokemon follow when one of their own dies.

Juan appears behind Barc and whisper something.

"I want to discuss the events between Aero and Crawdaunt in private."

* * *

Crawdaunt is sitting in his new office. The reason Crawdaunt is unsatisfied isn't because of the death of Mr. Clyde. He is merely a pawn in Crawdaunt eyes. Rather, Crawdaunt is unsatisfied because Aero doubts himself. Crawdaunt desires to change Aero into a heartless killing machine. However, he also feels a certain sense of joy. Things are more difficult than he expects. Crawdaunt welcomes any challenge.

"It is time to call my disciples." Crawdaunt speaks to himself.

* * *

"Open your eyes, open your eyes." I hear someone says these words.

"Wake up"

"Wake up"

Salamence is having difficulty waking up the sleeping Aero. To be exact, Salamence tries to walk him up for the past hour or so. As a result, Salamence hits Aero's head.

"Ouch, who hits me?" I ask.

"Me, sleepyhead. If it is not for me, who knows what will happen to you when you are sleeping." Salamence indicates his deed.

"You again, the liar who tricks me to do chores?" I say as he hits me again.

"You are so ungrateful to your savior. I should have left you there." Salamence playfully makes a threat.

"Fine, I admit that you did help me. But why? I thought that you just want to retire?" I question his motive.

"That is because you are both emotionally weak and physical weak. You are pathetic as well, you are a disgrace to us dragons. Therefore, I decide to be benevolent and help you so that you will be strong and independent one day." Salamence explains.

I know that it is more than sympathy. There must be something else that he sees in me. Perhaps, my battling skills?

"Call me Master from now."

"Fine, Master."

* * *

There is a Greninja waiting outside of Crawdaunt's new office. Apparently, he is one of Crawdaunt disciples. Greninja expects the others to arrive sooner or later. Unlike others, he is always an early bird. This is because he follows the rules of Greninja Village strictly. To pass time, he revises all the rules in his brain.

Rule 1: Always keep your eyes on your enemy

Rule 2: Prioritize stealth and speed

Rule 3: Be punctual, don't arrive late

Rule 4: Don't reveal your identity to any strangers

"You arrive early as always, Gelato" There is a female pink Jellicent that interrupts the Greninja.

"You interrupts me all the time, Jellifer." Gelato replies.

"Come on, you should feel giddy to see us." Jellifer points out.

"We are not close, we are merely here to follow Master Crawdaunt orders." Greninja states matter-of-factly.

"You aren't fun at all." Jellifer huffs and leave.

Rule 5: Stay hidden, don't be in the spotlight.

"Hey matey, good to see you again." This time, a male Tentacruel interrupts Gelato.

"Captain Tentacle, I thought you died during the shipwreck a year ago." Gelato is confused to see a long lost disciple arrive.

"That shipwreck is caused by me. I must stay under radar for a while so I hide in Boundless Waters. Stupid tourists, they think they can go to Crystalia whenever they please. I miss my lunch shift because of them so I kill them. Hahaha." Tentacle laughs.

Gelato doesn't really like the other disciples, they are psychopaths. Not that he has anything against them. Heck, his master is a psychopath. However, he prefers them to act a bit saner.

"Come in." Crawdaunt orders.

All of the three members head inside the office to see Crawdaunt check the list of Water Nation members. Some of the names interest him.

"I have added you three into the list. Therefore, you are officially part of the Water Nation now." Crawdaunt tells them.

"What is our plan?" Gelato asks.

"You see, there is a thorn in my side for a long time now, the boss of the Water Nation. While he is only a bit stronger than me, I can't confront him directly. If I do that the other Water Nation members nation will disobey me. I need an army." Crawdaunt explains

"For what?" Jellifer asks, seemingly excited.

"Conquering Artern and Crystalia." Crawdaunt reveals his true intention. All of his disciples smiles except Gelato, who just nods.

"Every Water Nation members value the boss as much as they value themselves, I need someone else to kill him so that I can take over control. I just find the perfect puppet to manipulate, he is a Flygon named Aero. However, I think my strings on him are a bit loose lately." Crawdaunt explains his ingenious plan further.

"What can we do then?" Tentacle asks.

"Since all of you are now officially Water Nation members, I want you to aggravate Aero further. Show him that Water Nation is truly a despicable group. Gelato, I need you to assassinate someone in Mt. Scorch." Gelato nods. "Jellifer, I need you to torment Aero in Ganchor town." Jellifer thinks of many ways she can do that. "Tentacle, block Ganchor Port so that Aero can't escape to Crystalia." Tentacle smiles, it is his perfect job.

"In addition, I would like to introduce my successor. A secret weapon that I train for several years."

The door opens and a mysterious Pokemon enters. All of Crawdaunt disciples are shocked except Crawdaunt, who just smirks.

* * *

As always, review and tell me what you think so far of this story. If I have time, I might try to improve the previous chapters. I did make some changes after all. However, I should focus on the production of Chapter 4 as I will take time off to play Xenoblade.


	4. Chapter 4

I am taking a break from Xenoblade because I don't feel right about not updating this story for a few days. Therefore, I am probably making another 2-3 chapters before taking another break.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 4: The World Outside the Tunnel

As I keep walking through this ominous tunnel, the entrance is slowly fading away. Fearfully, I look behind for just a moment and think about what I potentially left behind. Perhaps, did I forget something?

On one direction, there is this comforting light. On the other direction, there is a blurry shape, reminiscent of the tunnel entrance. It is getting smaller or is it an illusion? I stop and sit down, deciding that it is the best for me not to move to either side of the tunnel. I want a private moment of self-reflection.

"Wake up, you lazy, irresponsible…" Master Salamence voice echoes through the tunnel. His voice once again interrupts me from my slumber.

"Do I need to wake up this early? Even the Sun is still sleeping." I question his motive in making me waking up this early.

Master hits my head again before making comments about my behavior. "You are my pupil, this means that you will be following my rules. If others see you sleeping like a Snorlax, I would be ashamed to be called your master."

"So what will we be doing?" I eagerly ask about our schedule. Perhaps, he will be teaching me devastating moves like Draco Meteor or something equally as good. Maybe he will past down his secret battle tactics. Maybe he will-

"We will have some simple exercises that will enhance your understanding of your body."

What a boring task. My head drops down in disappointment after he is going to probably force me to do physical labor once again. I am starting to doubt myself that this Salamence is going to help me become any stronger at all.

"Really? Aren't there anything else to do that is more useful like learning new moves?" I ask, hoping that he changes his mind. To my dismay, he hits my head again.

"Is that all there is to battling? Learning new moves? Your body isn't even ready. You just recently evolve, you idiot. It is a miracle that you can even use Dragon Claw at such a young age." Master criticizes me.

"Well, I learn that having new moves is a sign of you getting stronger from books." I try to counter his argument and defend my point.

"Books? Is that your only source of knowledge? This is reality, Aero! Have you ever been trained properly by a move tutor?" Master questions my experience in battling.

I will admit that I didn't really battle at all when I am still a Trapinch. Mahi Mahi Desert is an isolated place. It must be a miracle to meet a tourist let alone a move tutor. It is nearly as barren and lonely to live there as much as Seaside Town. The natives like Diglet and Sandile usually hide in the underground. I am lucky to even meet Mr. Smeargle by chance from my trip to the oasis for water. Therefore, I didn't really interact much with others except my parents. They alongside Mr. Smeargle are my only sources of knowledge. While my parents teach me basic knowledge like how to survive to some degree and how to interact with strangers, they don't take battling with me seriously. I can only rely on books for that. Books that I read include things like move lists and the type chart so everything else I need to improvise.

"Not really." I slowly reply, hoping that he won't be mad at me.

Master face palms as he tries to take it in. "Let us start with the basics. Understand your own body and personal attributes." He doesn't seem too happy after saying that.

Master guides me to a nearby forest in Seaside Town. Apparently, it is so small that they don't really create a name for it.

"Do you know the average Flygon stats?" Master asks me.

"Flygon, they have high Attack and Special Attack right? They also have a decent Speed stat but poor Defense and Special Defense. Still, Flygon overall stats is lower than the other dragons."

Master shakes his head as he reveals the answer. "Flygon is the jack of all trades. The average Flygon would be decent at everything but excel at none, with the exception of their Speed and Attack being a bit higher. Although, you are correct at one thing, most other dragons like Salamence have higher stats than a Flygon."

This is certainly helpful. I nearly lost the battle with Mr. Clyde because of my lack of knowledge. If it isn't for that handicap…

"There is also this thing, we usually called it personal attributes. When you are born, you inherit genes from your parents. This means that if your parents have high Attack, you are likely also to have a high Attack. Hence, this is the reason why I need you to do a simple exercise to check your personal attributes." Master finishes his talk and hits me in the head again, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Is it necessary to hit my head?" I ask as I rub my own head.

"It will make you become smarter" Master simply replies.

"More like it is going to put me in the hospital. You better be the one to cover the medical bills." I remind him of the side effects.

"You have a thick skull, don't worry." Master reassures as he hits me again.

"Ouch"

"Let us start the exercise already." Master eagerly waits to begin. This is new, I thought he retires already.

"Here, hold this rock. I am going to time how long you can hold it." Master forces a giant rock nearly as big as my entire body into my arms. I need to hug it with tremendous effort to not drop it. I hate physical labor.

"One minute pass by." Master announces the time.

I am starting to sweat.

"Two minutes" Master announces, which put more pressure onto my arms. I don't want to disappoint him.

"Three minutes"

"I am exhausted." I say before dropping the rock.

"You did better in this Defense test than I thought. I nearly bet that you would drop it after two minutes. Holding a giant rock for three minutes. Seems pretty average for a Flygon to me." Master comments on the results.

"Can I have a short break before we move on?" I ask.

"Seems fair to me." Master gives me a short thirty seconds break. I just lay on the ground, storing my energy for the next test.

"The next one will be Speed. You just need to fly from here to my house and back as fast as you possibly can." Master instructs.

The house is about one kilometre away. Doesn't seem that tough to me. I spread my wings and rise up in the air, preparing myself for the take off. I drive myself to the limit, keep on accelerating Aero! I want to impress him. I desire for a good result. The first half is quite easy but I am sweating in the second half. I think, I use too much of my strength in the first half.

"One minute and twenty seconds, average for a teenage Flygon around your age." Master announces the result.

Average, again. I need to perform better in other tests.

"This test will be for Special Attack. Use your Dragon Breath against that rock over there." Master points to an average-sized rock. I think I will do well in this test.

I charge up Dragon Breath. Inhale, Aero. Inhale! I focus and exhale a dragon energy beam which collides with the rock. After the sound of rocks cracking is heard under the mist of smoke, I feel proud of my strength. The smoke disappears and the rock is destroyed.

"Average" Master announces which alarms me. There must be some miscalculation. I destroy that rock.

"But I destroy it." I try to argue.

"It is normal for you to destroy it. A below average Flygon is the one that can't destroy it. Do you see the debris and pieces of rock left undestroyed? You need to obliterate it completely and destroy the surroundings as well for me to call you exceptional." Master explains.

Crawdaunt is right. I am weak, weak and pathetic. I need to be able to do well in the rest of the test.

"The next one will be Special Defense. This is simple, I will use Hyper Beam on you. If you are completely obliterated, below average. If you are knock down, average. If you can still stand up, above average. Finally, survive through two Hyper Beam of mine and you are exceptional." Master explains the grading criteria. This certainly helps a lot. Now, I will know how to achieve what I am aiming for.

"I am going to get seriously injured right?" I ask just in case.

"Probably" Master tentatively answers. This is not very reassuring.

"Don't worry, I am not going to go all out on you but Hyper Beam is generally a powerful move. I also need to ensure that it is going to deal enough damage to knock you down." Master clarifies.

"Never mind, I am confident with my Special Defense anyways." I give him a look of confidence. After all, Pelipper's Water Gun deal no damage to me.

Master charges an intimidating beam, it is glowing with red and orange energy that looks overwhelming. I brace myself for the impact. Master releases it as I shield my body with my arms.

A deafening sound roars throughout the entire forest as I get annihilated by the beam. I am on the ground, groaning with pain. I can't give it yet. I try to stand up but couldn't.

"Aver-" Before Master could finish, I interrupt him.

"Blast me with another Hyper Beam." I request him as I try to get up helplessly again.

"You, reckless fool! Do you think your results will change because you take another Hyper Beam? Personal attributes can't be changed! You inherit it from your parents. Looking at the damage that you receive right now, another Hyper Beam will kill you. If you wish to be stronger, train because that is what matters the most." Master scolds me with a patronizing tone.

I am such a disappointment. I hate it when I am weak. Again and again, I couldn't win battles without a handicap unless it is against weaklings like Pelipper. I just want to show my parents that I can stand up for them, that I… I can get revenge for them. I nearly sob. Fortunately, Master's instruction for the final test stops it.

"As Health test can be calculated with your Defense and Special Defense results, we will move on. The final test is Attack, for this test, just attack me with your physical moves." Master instructs calmly. In his eyes, I see both disappointment and hope. I know that he wants me to impress him. However, due to my futile efforts, he has some doubts for sure.

I still have Dig and I replace Rock Slide with Dragon Claw. Rock Slide is not my natural move anyways. I am a dragon-ground type. It is smarter for me to use dragon-ground type moves.

I rise up with difficulties. Thankfully, Master toss me a Super Potion, which heals me quite well.

This is it, I need to show him what I am capable of with Attack.

I immediately use Dig to get underground and sense his movements. When I realize his presence above me, I spring out of the ground and use Dragon Claw. Combined with the momentum of me using Dig, this Dragon Claw is extraordinary powerful. There is a blast of smoke and I could swear that I heard him yell in pain.

It is astounding, I manage to knock him to a faraway tree. Wait is that…blood?

"Good job, your Attack is exceptional." Master mutters as he clutches his belly so that no more blood is bleeding out.

"Wait! I will get you a potion from your house."

"Don't touch anything important in my room!" Master shouts as I fly over to his house.

I franticly search for potions in his room. Luckily, I find a Hyper Potion next to a beautiful treasure chest. It is carved with gold. It is so luring. My curiosity gets the better of me as I try to open it. Hopefully, it is nothing too personal. Inside, there is a picture of him and another Salamence alongside a little Bagon. Are they a part of his family? I feel guilty immediately and close the chest. If I don't tell him, he won't notice it right?

During my returning trip, I ask myself a few questions. Where are they? Are they still alive? If my assumption is correct, they might have already died. I remove these things from my mind as I hand a Hyper Potion to Master.

"Finally, you're back. Did it really take you that long to search it?" Master asks me as he uses the potion.

"Yes, definitely, I am not that good at finding things." I lie to him.

"Fine. Other than that I must say that your overall results are between average and above average." He announces as he looks at me. "You are around the age of 16, right?" I nod. "At that age, your Attack is clearly unbeatable for a Flygon, you just need to train to make it even better." I smile at his compliment.

"Regardless, you act as if you are going to kill me. During your fight with Mr. Clyde, you are very bloodthirsty. What makes you act this way again? Is it only your desire for revenge because the Water Nation kill your parents?" Master asks me.

This is quite a complicated issue. Therefore, I try to explain it to him properly.

"Not only my parents but my art mentor as well. They also insult me; I hate it when they treat me like a weakling. They are a group of murderers. Until…"

"Until that Cloyster speech stuns you huh?" Master continues for me.

"Yes" I admit. "However, I couldn't leave my parents death unjustified. They will be extremely disappointed that their only son can't get revenge for them." I look down on the ground.

"Snap out of it, Aero! What kind of parents want their son to commit murders to justify their death?" Master reply guilt-trips me. "I am a father as well and if I am to die, I merely want my son to bury me in a nice place where I can rest in peace. I want him to live his own life. I know nothing about Water Nation and if they are a group of murderers, it is none of your business.

"Bury…them in a…nice place? I didn't even do that. How could I… neglect their corpse?!" I fly over at my top speed to Mahi Mahi Desert. During the trip, I cry and weep. I don't care if anyone insults me, I don't care if Master insults me. I need to find their corpses immediately.

"Wait for me Aero." Salamence flies after the heartbroken Flygon.

* * *

Barc travels through Tallruin Forest for quite some time now. He is looking for something, perhaps a Pokemon or an object of some sort? The natives of Tallruin Forest don't know and neither they care. Barc puts the death of Mr. Clyde behind his mind now. He still couldn't forgive Aero but he won't take revenge either. Juan told him all of his observations and everything become clear in his eyes. Barc is doing a mission for Juan, he must find Juan's daughter in this abundant, gigantic forest.

* * *

I weep over their cold, rotten and stiff corpses. I couldn't even dare to look at their faces. I am ashamed to be their son. Perhaps, they should disown me.

"I am sorry for being so blind. I am so sorry."

"Yes, you better be sorry and atone for your unforgivable mistake because you are blinder than a Deino." Master says to my surprise. I didn't even expect him to follow me. I thought that he would left me in disgust for not burying my parents. He is also a father after all.

"Why would you follow me?" I ask with my eyes still in tears.

"It is because I also commit this unforgivable mistake once." Master admits as he sits down right next to me as I listen to his story.

"Before I retire, I am unbeatable. I am the strongest dragon in Artern. Match after match, I defeat countless opponents. I am also privileged with the gift from the gods, a mega stone called Salamencite. You know what it can do right?" I nod without saying anything so that I don't interrupt his story. "It makes me become more powerful but it also inflates my ego and put me in a tunnel vision as well. There would be some days where I am away from my family for many weeks to show-off my strength and find tough opponents. My family express their concern over me but I neglect them. There is this one day where I try to challenge a legendary Pokemon in Crystalia named Queen Diancie, apparently she is the ruler of that place. With the move Steel Wing, my odds even out a bit but I still lost. Fortunately, I escape safely but once I return… my family, they get killed by a mysterious murderer. I couldn't forgive myself and sell the Salamencite. I use that money to buy items like potions and live like a miserable creature until this very day." Master finishes his story with a sob.

"Your mistake is not as severe as mine though, I still kill many Pokemon that I don't even know if they are innocent or are just bloodthirsty killers." I try to console him.

"We are as blind as that Deino, how pathetic. There is this one pupil of mine, his name is Derek. He is a Deino. Even if his vision isn't very good, which results in him colliding into other Pokemon or walls at times, he still manages to keep his composure. Derek learns to use his other senses to help him in battling like hearing or smelling. I train him until he evolves into a Hydreigon. Until this day, he is still my best pupil. There is this slogan that I really like from him, 'If you only focus on what you can see, you will miss the truly important things'. I believe that he will be the new strongest dragon of Artern even though I don't know where he is now." Master tells me another fascinating story. I feel like I manage to see the truly important things now.

"Tell me your story, how about your name? What is the meaning behind Aero?" Master questions the meaning behind my name which I gladly tell him considering he tells me his story already.

"The name Aero is a combination between the two words, Aeolus and aerial. You probably already know what aerial means. On the other hand, Aeolus means the god of the winds. My parents want me to be as formidable as Aeolus but I don't really thing I deserve to be compared to Aeolus." I tell him as I continue to sob at the thought of my parents.

"Definitely, you are nowhere near the title 'the god of the winds', you couldn't even use a flying type move. I will find you a suitable nickname, how about Moley? You are as blind as a Drillbur and Deino combined. Use this nickname until you think you deserve the name Aero." Master creates a nickname for me, which doesn't suit my taste but I feel like I deserve it.

Upon realization that I didn't even know his name, I look at him questioningly. Perhaps, I should ask him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Moley?" Master teases me.

"What is your name, Master?" I simply ask him but he seems to blush after I did that.

"Nothing, you don't need to know. Why don't we bury your parents now?" Master tries to change the topic.

"Is it that embarrassing? I tell you mine, so it is right that you tell me yours." I put pressure on him.

"Fine, but don't laugh." I nod at his request.

"Bohie" Master quietly mutters it out.

"Really? That is a very funny name. I thought the name Moley is bad but yours is worse." I comment and mock his name a bit but didn't laugh to respect his request.

"That is very funny Moley, my parents just thought that it would be cute to call me that. Let us bury your parents now." Master once again tries to change the topic but this time I agree with him. My parents' corpses are left disturbed for a long time now. It is the time to make them rest in peace.

Master purchases two simple coffin for 100 P each in Herbicul Town and I carry them inside. In the end, we burry them in the sands at the cave I once live in. It isn't just an ordinary cave but a cave filled with bright colors. There are bookshelves, there are mattresses. I still remember the time when I am just a young Trapinch that plays with my parents but all of that is behind us now. I wish that I could think about it but it will only escalate the pain inside my chest.

"What are you planning to do now, Moley?" Master asks with that annoying nickname.

"I no longer desire for revenge. I want to train with you so that I will become strong and independent. I rely too much on my parents in the past. That will change from now. After I finish training, I just want to leave from Artern and live in Crystalia. For now, why don't we have a trip to Mt. Scorch tomorrow?" I explain him the details of my plan.

"Sounds like a good plan, it is getting dark, we should have a full night rest." Master says before flying off to Seaside Town again. I lift my wings and fly beside him as well but I couldn't resist the temptation to look back at the cave for one final time.

* * *

"Mr. Zero, there is an invader in our base." A Shiftry hurriedly warns a Zoroark named Zero. Mr. Zero is the leader of a bandit group in Tallruin Forest called the Zero Defeat. Mr. Zero likes to rob people of their money and resources. He just doesn't really care about others Pokemon other than himself. If they rot and die, all he has for them is apathy.

"Who is this intruder?" Mr. Zero asks the anxious Shiftry.

"It is a psychopathic Crawdaunt. He already kills many of our frontline minions. I think-" Before Shiftry could finish Crawdaunt already finish him with Guillotine.

"Mr. Zero, today is a pleasant day isn't it? I have a proposition for you, work for me and I will spare you as well as giving you this reward." Crawdaunt snaps his pincers and Gelato walks in with a gigantic treasure chest. Mr. Zero eyes shine brightly as he drools over the amount of money. In total, it is 200,000 P. How did Crawdaunt get it? Nobody knows. Mr. Zero doesn't care about anything else other than this treasure chest, he doesn't care about his dead minions or the fact that the invaders are in front of him. All he cares about is the money in front of him.

"What do you need of my services?" Mr. Zero eagerly asks.

"Use your Illusion ability to do many dirty tasks for me." Crawdaunt says to the delight of Mr. Zero.

After the deal is done, Crawdaunt and Gelato step outside back to the realms of nature in Tallruin Forest.

"Gelato, are you ready for the assassination in Mt. Scorch? Remember to do it in front of Aero." Crawdaunt wants to see if Gelato is well prepared.

"As always Master, I prepare a special move for them that you take years to teach me."

"Good, you finally perfect Full Moon Night Slash. Don't fail or else you die, Gelato. That would be a shame because you are my second strongest disciple." Crawdaunt warns him of the consequences of his failure. Gelato merely nods.

Off in the distance, a Pelipper fly over to deliver the two a message.

"Rico, so are Jellifer and Tentacle in their location yet?" Crawdaunt asks.

"Definitely Master, both of them are in Ganchor City and Tentacle seems to get his job as the captain of the boat to Crystalia back by his own means. I also deploy our decoy, Phillips to that Vibrava to aggravate him a few days ago. Last I check, Phillips is dead as you expect." Rico explains all the details.

Perfect, Crawdaunt plan is nearly in motion.

"I think I should give our resident blind dragon a visit soon, his master won't live for long."

* * *

A chapter without Aero killing anyone? Surprise! Things are getting interesting aren't they? I hope that all of you review this story a bit more and tell me your opinions or else I might get demotivated and go back to play Xenoblade.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go, let us witness the events in Mt. Scorch. Are you excited?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 5: The Bloody Walls of the Tunnel

In the flower fields of Mt. Scorch Village, many Pokemon happily spend their time. Whether it be to sit down quietly and read a book or play with other Pokemon. Berries are also free around here and you can take them as much as you want (it is polite to leave some for others). It is truly a miracle for nature to flourish here. After the destruction during the war, Mt. Scorch seems uninhabitable. However, the local community never give up, they try to restore the land so that agriculture is possible. This flower field is their symbol of resilience.

Among the crowds, a Growlithe is happily picking flowers and humming to himself. This Growlithe is bringing these flowers back to his Vulpix girlfriend. He really wants to impress her to get on her good side. There are a few occasions where she can be angry or discontent, Growlithe really doesn't want to remember them. He walks down the path from the flower fields to the village asking himself this question, "Will she like it?". As he gets closer to her house, which like many others are made out of stone, he puts the flowers in his mouth preparing to surprise her.

Like his unimaginable nightmare turning into reality, a Blastoise with blood on his body sneakily step out of the door and run away. The Growlithe immediately drops the flowers and enter the house. His first sight is the sight of his girlfriend corpse, her cause of death seems to come from the claw marks on her belly. Blood flows down into her bed as well as his tears. Growlithe really wants this Vulpix to be his future mate. Unlike the other girls that he met, she is strong-willed. It is unbelievable that a Blastoise kills her out of no apparent reason. After all, water types have an advantage over fire types. If it is another Pokemon, Growlithe is absolutely sure that Vulpix can manage to defend herself.

"Help, a Blastoise attack our village! He killed my girlfriend!" Growlithe screams this over and over again for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Moley Aero boy, we will start with our daily exercise before we hike up Mt. Scorch." Master instructs me to do some simple exercise. First, I need to improve my ground speed by running. Master recommends me to practice fighting on the ground from time to time. In certain places, flying is just not possible. Second, I need to practice the accuracy of my attacks. Master orders me to use Dragon Breath against a faraway tree. Sometimes, it hits while the other times, I miss.

"That is not a moving target, Moley. Can you be a bit more competent?" Master criticizes my accuracy.

"I am trying." This is my simple reply when he criticizes me. I learn it by now that there is no point arguing with him.

After a few more tries, my accuracy improves gradually. I know how much power I need to apply to attack a distant target with special moves now. Afterwards, he wants me to learn how to dodge properly.

"When dodging try to mix it up, your opponents expect you to follow a specific pattern. For example, if you use Dig to avoid attacks all the time, they will be prepared to counter it. Try to fly away or do something else to confuse your enemy. Try to dodge my attacks." Master teaches me.

At first, he uses Steel Wing to chase me, I use Dig knowing that steel moves aren't effective against the ground. It seems that he already expects me to do so and blast Hyper Beam down the hole. I try to fly up from it but it is too late. I receive the full impact of the attack and end up defeated on the ground. I feel upset at the defeat; I should have known that he is already anticipating me to use Dig.

"Sometimes, you need to take a weak attack to avoid a strong attack. Steel Wing isn't going to deal a lot of damage against ground types. Therefore, it isn't always necessary to avoid it. Your opponent's strategy is to use it, predicting that you will waste energy or make stupid mistakes to avoid the weak attack." Master lectures as he throws me a Hyper Potion.

"This is it for today, you can practice in your own time." Master ends the training session. I must admit that he is a wise and competent teacher after all. Despite his age, he still beats me, training with him is definitely a good move. I look forward to rise beyond his expectations. I just don't want to be a failure in his eyes after he puts so much faith and trust into this blind dragon.

Before we reach our destination at Mt. Scorch Village, we need to stock up on supplies. Therefore, we leave from Seaside Town to a potion store in Herbicul Town first.

"Welcome our wonderful and splendid customers, anything I can help you with?" The Alakazam which seems to be the store owner asks.

"We need some supplies for the trip to Mt. Scorch. Any recommended items?" I consult with the Alakazam. The Alakazam line is known for their superior intelligence and psychic powers, even us dragons show them respect.

"Burn Heal is essential for survival in case the locals attack you. Other than that just prepare some potions because recently, a murder occurs." Alakazam recommends.

"A murder in Mt. Scorch? I initially believe that the place is peaceful." I ask him for more information.

"There are some reports of water types hiding in Mt. Scorch Peak. I also initially thought that they are peaceful but perhaps that is false information." Alakazam explains. I thank him for his assistance and buy three Burn Heal for 900 P with Master Salamence's money.

Is the Water Nation truly a peaceful organization? I don't know.

"We should leave quickly Aero before it gets dark. Mt. Scorch is very far away if we hike the whole mountain." Master warns me.

"Who said that we are hiking it? We can just fly over to the top of the mountain." I suggest.

"Kids these days, they just rush to the goal. The journey is what matters the most, Moley. If we don't face any obstacles during the trip to our destination. How can you possibly say that you are proud of reaching Mt. Scorch?" Master complains.

"That is an obsolete way of thinking. If you want to hike, do it by yourself. I will wait you at the top and take the convenient path to save precious time." I say before flying ahead of him.

"Fine, Moley." Master agrees without a choice as he follows me.

The journey is nothing special, we didn't really meet any Pokemon on our way over to Mt. Scorch. They are probably scared of the recent murder. The journey is lackluster and I am glad we didn't hike the mountain because it would be even more mundane.

We arrive at the gate, which is just a wooden post with the word "Mt. Scorch". Intriguingly, the eye catcher is this Growlithe that is crying in front of the entrance. He cries so much that there is this puddle of his tears blocking our way.

"What's wrong?" I ask him to see if I can help.

"There is this evil Blastoise that killed my girlfriend in the morning. I ask the locals for help but everyone is too frightened to face against him. I want to bring him to justice. I want to interrogate him to find out his motive. I don't want this case to be left cold." Growlithe sobs.

I can definitely empathize with him, especially if this Blastoise is the same one that killed my parents. I don't want their deaths to be for nothing. To this day, I can't find a reason why my parents die other than the intruders are bloodthirsty, psychopathic killers. However, I want to step away from this insufferable war against the Water Nation. I am pretty sure that there is already a bunch of Water Nation Pokemon that have a huge bounty on my head.

Master steps in to console him. "Sorry but that is the very nature of life. Death comes for everyone, it is inevitable. You can't always expect to come out on top in this massacre for revenge. Did you really think that your girlfriend wants you to throw away your life to justify her death? Just try to find a nice place to bury her body and move on."

"I just only want to see that Blastoise shed a tear of remorse and penitence. I don't want to kill him. Please, help me." At this point, he is begging me by pulling my leg.

"I also lose my parents because of a Blastoise but I just don't want to do it anymore. Listen to the Salamence, move on. We will move on together." I try to console him.

"What if that Blastoise attacks our village again? Think about the casualties. More Pokemon will lose their family and lovers. Please, at least ensure that the Blastoise and his weird organization at Mt. Scorch Peak won't do anything abominable again." Growlithe is literally crying on my leg. I just want to come here to look at the historical Mt. Scorch and remove my mind from the recent events… It seems like that is counterproductive as it only will make things worse from here. His puppy eyes are also irresistible. It will make me feel really bad to reject his request.

"Fine, I will see what I can do." I submit to his sympathetic state. Growlithe smiles as I say that.

"Are you sure about this Aero?" Master asks me anxiously.

"I will just check the situation and see if any course of action is possible. Don't worry." I assure him.

Master looks around a bit and seems as if he detects something strange in this area. Did I say something wrong?

"Aero just check the situation, don't engage in combat. I will be right back." Master quickly flies down to the lower levels of Mt. Scorch. It must be something personal, I decide to obey his orders nonetheless.

"I will guide you to the end of the village where the path to Mt. Scorch Peak lies. You can probably find your way from there." Growlithe guides me as I follow him.

* * *

"Mr. Zero, what a fantastic play. You manage to frame Booster of the crime. However, this is not the last of your job. I will look for you again." Crawdaunt orders Mr. Zero to leave. Mr. Zero obeys, albeit being a great bandit leader once. Right now, he is nothing more than Crawdaunt's minion. Mr. Zero doesn't care as long as he gets the 200,000P.

"Gelato, in the path to Mt. Scorch Peak, you will find a lab of a respected professor. You know who is Professor Shucklorits right?" Gelato nods. "He is a great obstacle in our plan. Aero is probably close to his lab by now. Hurry up." Gelato sprints up to Mt. Scorch Village.

"Salamence, why don't you show yourself now?" Crawdaunt asks as Bohie appears behind him.

Crawdaunt turns around as he speaks. "Don't you think it is a bit risky that you are eavesdropping us?"

"Don't you think it is a bit risky that you are plotting all of these schemes?" Bohie counters.

"It is risky, but that is common in every great plan." Crawdaunt explains. "I am going to kill you sooner or later anyways. It is convenient of you to come right in front of me."

"Don't you know who I am?" Bohie brags with confidence.

"You are formerly the strongest dragon of Artern, you name is Bohie. You challenge Queen Diancie of Crystalia and lost. Furthermore, your family die in that incident. Do I need to say anything more?" Crawdaunt describes all the significant background knowledge of the Salamence.

Bohie is astonished. "How did you…?"

"Simple, I am the Crawdaunt that tries to challenge you. Instead, you reject my challenge for Queen Diancie. It is fair and square that I kill your beautiful mate and son as payback. Don't you think?"

"So you are the one that kill my family!" Bohie is enraged at this point. His eyes are only filled with menace. Bohie uses Aerial Ace immediately. Crawdaunt just yawns and uses Protect. The impenetrable barrier blocks the never miss slash. In addition, Crawdaunt capitalizes on this opening and use Night Slash with both of his pincers to strike both of Bohie's wings.

"Is this all you are capable of. Your age must hinder you, or is it the fact that you rely solely on the Salamencite to be strong?" Crawdaunt tries to distract Bohie.

"Die!" Bohie shouts as he uses Draco Meteor. Instead of using Protect like Bohie predicts, Crawdaunt just use his consecutive Crabhammer to destroys all the meteors with ease. Bohie plans to find an opening after Protect to attack but Crawdaunt battling skills is just on another level.

"What are you trying to accomplish with that kind of power?" Bohie is intimidated by Crawdaunt power.

"Show the world what I am capable of. Why did you reject my battling request? Because I am just a Crawdaunt? Do you think everything boils down to just whether you born as a powerful Pokemon or a weak Pokemon? I will destroy you, destroy Aero after he destroys the boss of the Water Nation. Moreover, I will obliterate the royal family, I will annihilate Queen Diancie. Everyone that stand in my way even if they are my disciples, they will all cease to exist. I will become a God and create a new world where no matter what kind of Pokemon you are born as, you will still have that chance to conquer and destroy other pathetic Pokemon! Crawdaunt finishes his speech.

Bohie is frozen in place as this psychopathic Crawdaunt finishes his speech and edge closer to him.

Crawdaunt uses Crabhammer on the idle Bohie, it is as if the Salamence accepts his fate. Bohie's blood splashes everywhere and Crawdaunt sadistically loves it.

"Just kill me already, spare me of the pain that you are trying to inflict upon the world." Bohie makes a pathetic final request.

"I can't do that just yet, I have someone to frame for your death which will make Aero blinder." Crawdaunt denies the request.

"Just kill me-" Before Bohie could finish, Crawdaunt strike him with Crabhammer to make him faint.

"Rico, come here and lock this Salamence in Tallruin Forest. You know the place." Crawdaunt orders the Pelipper that descends down from the sky.

"Absolutely Master, but I don't know how to deal with him if he wakes up. I am a messenger, not a fighter." Rico implies.

"Corona" Crawdaunt calls out a mysterious name.

A mysterious Pokemon appears in front of Crawdaunt.

"Rico, this is Corona. Corona is my strongest disciple. Don't be fooled by his appearance. Corona will make your journey a lot smoother. Don't worry about carrying him, he can move on the ground as fast as you can fly. Another thing Corona, don't reveal your identity to Aero. I want to keep it a secret to surprise him."

* * *

I follow this Growlithe silently for a while. He seems to break the ice by asking me a question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Growlithe curiously asks.

"No, I doubt that anyone would dare to love someone like me." I answer simply. I am not ready for something like this yet. For starters, I am pretty sure that I will only bring that person into danger considering how much blood I have in my hands.

"You seems like a kind Flygon." Growlithe compliments me.

I scoff at that. A revenge thirsty killer is kind? He doesn't really know much about me at all.

The Growlithe then stops, he points to a path connecting to Mt. Scorch Peak.

"This is as far as I can go. My parents are probably worried about me at this point. Tell me if you can bring him to justice." Growlithe waves to me before he leaves.

I look up ahead to see a laboratory quite faraway. It is interesting but I can't get sidetracked by it. It doesn't seem significant. I fly over to save time as my heart beats with anticipation. What will I do if I meet that Blastoise? Will I desire for revenge still? I shake that off my mind as I need to obey Master's order.

As I get closer to the laboratory, there is a scream.

* * *

Gelato sprints across the village, faster than the eyes of the locals. The few Pokemon that notice his presence are too nervous to even challenge or mess with him. Gelato reflects upon his past as this might be his final mission.

Gelato is just an ordinary Froakie in the Greninja Village. He is nothing special. The village elders train him and the others to be heartless assassins. The training is often assiduous, resulting in many Froakie committing suicide. Gelato feels that his life has no taste or favor. He is taught to be completely obedient with no mind of his own. The rules restrict his freedom. If he even violates one of the rules, he can be sentenced to death. As one of the lucky few, he manages to graduate even if barely. The authorities or wealthy powers-that-be will often hire Greninja like him to do their bloody business. He is tired of serving them. As time pass by, he is getting more and more desensitized. Gelato doesn't care if what he is doing is right or wrong, moral or immoral. He merely follows orders. However, one day he meets Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt helps him to escape from the chains of Greninja Village. Even though his new master treats him like an object. He feels special, he wants to contribute in creating a new world. A world with boundless power. Psychopathic or not, his opinion doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that it gives him a taste of life, to know that he perhaps will be included in the great plan. Therefore, he will sacrifice his life for the great cause that is the sole meaning behind his life.

"Rule 6: Memorize your opponent's stats and abilities. Shuckle has high Defense and Special Defense, everything else is mediocre. The most likely ability is Sturdy." Gelato continues to revise the Greninja Village rules before the final showdown. There are thirty rules in total.

Gelato is the master of stealth, Aero didn't even notice him as he breaks through the back door of the laboratory, surprising the Shuckle that is experimenting on berries.

* * *

"Help!" I hear an urgent call from the lab. I immediately open the door to see a Greninja attacking a Shuckle with Night Slash. The Shuckle uses Withdraw to increase his Defense. As the Shuckle Speed is very poor, he can't dodge any incoming attacks.

"The boss of the Water Nation orders me to kill you, I have no choice." Gelato lies.

Is that true? Who is this boss anyways? I wonder before rushing in to help. I use Dragon Claw to strike the Greninja but he backflips to dodge then use Double Team. He creates many copies of himself, each charging a Water Shuriken. Which one is the true one? There are ten copies in total, they all surround us.

His mission is to kill the Shuckle so the Water Shuriken must be aiming at him. I signal the Shuckle to hide in the hole as I use Dig in the laboratory. I must say that digging through concrete is very tough but I manage to do it still. I must be a lot stronger than before.

The Shuckle obeys as he drags himself into the hole. The Greninja immediately change direction and shoots Water Shuriken at the ceiling instead. At this point, his clones disappear. The sun is setting as it is getting dark. Why is he looking at it as if waiting for the moon to rise?

The Greninja jumps above the hole and uses Ice Beam to my demise. It freezes the hole as I take major damage. Some parts of my wings are frozen. I can't afford to fly now. Is it just my imagination or is this Ice Beam as powerful as if it is being used by an ice type?

The Shuckle take minimal damage due to his rock typing and high Special Defense. This is good. He won't die easily.

The Greninja hurls me off the hole against the wall and charges Water Shuriken once again. I use Dragon Breath to interrupt the attack. The Shuckle uses this moment to try to drag himself away but the Greninja just proceeds to use Night Slash consecutively. I use Sandstorm to blind him for a second before rushing in with Dragon Claw. Thanks to the training with master, I am fast enough. My Dragon Claw collides with him, knocking him down temporary.

"Find a bigger opening for me." Shuckle instructs me. He must have a plan.

The Greninja immediately lifts himself up and disappear. Is he that fast?

"Behind you!" Shuckle warns me as Greninja throws a Water Shuriken at me. I duck to avoid it.

"Behind you again!" Shuckle alerts me as the Greninja grabs the Water Shuriken that I just dodge and throw it back at me. This time, I couldn't dodge it fast enough.

"Urgh" I groan as I realize that I bleed a little.

"Sticky Web" Shuckle announces as he throws a web which will slow your Speed if you step into it. It lands below the broken ceiling of the room which completely miss the Greninja.

The Greninja uses Water Shuriken again, this time at the Shuckle. To my surprise, he grabs it before it reaches the Shuckle and throw it back at me. This Greninja must know that the Shuckle is helpless without me. He probably expects me to use a similar tactic as before. Dig won't work, Dragon Breath won't work, Dragon Claw and Sandstorm might not even work. He already knows all of my moves.

"Take a weak attack to avoid a strong attack." Master words echoes in my mind.

Instead of trying to avoid it and getting hit by something like Ice Beam, I take the full attack and use Dragon Claw against him. There is a shocked expression on his face which means my tactic worked.

The Greninja starts to bleed and his expression is a lot worse. It seems like he is desperate as he looks at the moon that just rise.

"Full Moon Night Slash!" Greninja announces as he disappears before reappearing close to me. I couldn't react fast enough as he kicks me into the sky. What kind of attack is this?

Greninja uses Double Team, each of his copies charge up Night Slash before they all attack me at once. I couldn't block or dodge any of the attacks as there are too many fake copies. Is this it? Am I going to die? I cough out blood as I look down on the Shuckle for the final time. My eye widens as he uses Power Trick. It is a move that swaps his exceptional Defense with his abysmal Attack. This is his plan all along!

"Rest on the ground for a while." Greninja says as he appears above me. He lifts up his arm directly beneath the moon. The moon rays give his arm a dark, threatening aura. This must be the Full Moon Night Slash huh? How did he learn this technique anyways? I know what I need to do now, this is the big opening! I grab his arm with all the strength I have left and pull him down to the ground, where the Sticky Web lies. There is only one problem, I can't fly because of my frozen wings. Both of us might die by the Shuckle attack. However, I need to believe in myself. I am no longer the blind, pathetic Flygon! I position the Greninja beneath me, so the he will receive the full blow of the attack. Both of us land on the sticky web and the Shuckle announces his ultimate attack.

"Stone Edge"

Luckily, the giant stone stabs only the Greninja. The Shuckle probably ensures that he will be the only one to receive the attack.

"I fail in the end. I am sorry Master." These are the Greninja last words.

"Thank you for helping me, my name is Professor Shucklorits. I am currently doing research on how to create artificial meat with berries. What is your name?" The Shuckle introduces himself so I feel it is only right to tell him mine.

"My name is Aero. I am just a tourist." I don't want to say anything more than that.

"Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it." Shucklorits thanks me as he hands me a Hyper Potion to use.

"It is no big deal but isn't it dangerous to be here alone?" I ask him as I use a Hyper Potion.

"You see, the Water Nation Pokemon in Mt. Scorch Peak are friendly. They help me from time to time in fact. It is an anomaly that a Greninja would appear out of nowhere to attack me. The most logical conclusion is that he is hired by the royal family." Shucklorits explains.

"Why would the royal family do something like that?" I ask out of confusion.

"It might take some time but I will explain all the details. Artern is once a region where land and water Pokemon cooperate. We co-exist in peace. However, the ancient king Ganchor receive many criticisms from the citizens especially from the dragons. They need to eat meat the most after all. The criticism is the fact that they need to cannibalize on their own types and land Pokemon to survive. The citizens at that time were quite…selfish. King Ganchor then implements the idea that land Pokemon can only hunt water Pokemon to keep the throne from the raging citizens. Land Pokemon are at war with water Pokemon ever since, many speculate that this is the reason why the legendary trio, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza disappear. They are probably killed during the war. The result end in the defeat of water types. Many water types hide under the ocean but they still need resources from the land to survive. As time pass by, Pokemon accept this system for what it is really. They no longer care as hunting land Pokemon means murder so they pick on the water types. Parents are forced to brainwash their children to believe that it is the right thing although a few resist. This system is what makes the royal family powerful and reliable in the citizen's eye. Furthermore, it makes our lives a bit more civilized. I try to find a better solution by creating artificial meat but many psychopathic Pokemon like the notorious Crown Prince Haphei hinder my progress. Don't tell anyone I say that." Shucklorits finishes his long history lesson as I try to absorb everything in.

Poor water types, they must desire revenge as well. That might be the reason why they kill my parents, it is for revenge. What should I do? Can I really trust this Shuckle to create artificial meat? Is that possible? That Greninja is also a water type right? Perhaps, he is forced to do it. Why water types like Mr. Clyde manage to live normally in Herbicul Town as the interviewer? Not all water types are hunted aren't they? That must also apply with the Greninja. Legendary Pokemon die during the war? If water types try to kill me, will I resort to self-defense and possibly kill them? Is Shucklorits lying because he hates the royal family? There are a million questions in my mind and I can't process all of it.

"This can't be all true right? I see countless water Pokemon that hunt us instead of us hunting them. Some even live as normal citizens." I want him to clarify some things.

"Don't always trust what you see Aero, water types in Mt. Scorch Peak live because they are up against fire and rock types most of the time. In addition, most Pokemon eat berries. Towns like Seaside and Herbicul are not strict on this policy. Go to Ganchor City and you will definitely trust me." Shucklorits clarifies.

I am having a headache from all of this new information. What is true, what is false? Should I just trust my own eyes?

"Anyways, I will reward you with something special for saving my life. Crystalia isn't in good terms with Artern because of the war so they have a strict quota on immigrants. This results in the tickets being extremely expensive. In addition-" Shucklorits tries to ramble on further but I cut him short.

"Just get to the point." I think I hurt his feelings a bit but I don't want another history lesson.

Shucklorits hand me two tickets to Crystalia!

"How did you get this?" I question him. This might just be the beacon of hope, the miracle that I am looking for.

"I receive it by selling Rare Candy. Shuckle has a special fluid in its body, which can-" I wave to him before I leave.

"Pokemon are impatient nowadays. I should hire a couple of bodyguards before someone tries to kill me again." Shucklorits talks to himself.

* * *

Growlithe enters his girlfriend house. He just wants a good look on her face for the final time before the funeral. Unfortunately, Crawdaunt anticipates his arrival.

"I can't let our little witness live can't I?" Crawdaunt says threateningly to Growlithe.

"What do you mean by that?" Growlithe asks.

"If you inspect her body a bit closer, the wound is from a Zoroark's claw. I can't afford to let you discover our schemes. Have a good time with your girlfriend in the afterlife." Crawdaunt explains before striking Growlithe with a Crabhammer. It instantly kills him before he can scream for help. Crawdaunt then proceeds to have a happy meal, feasting on both Growlithe and Vulpix body before leaving to witness Aero confrontation in Mt. Scorch Peak.

* * *

Octoinkia is training a Mudkip, an Oshawott and a Prinplup. Octoinkia is known as the precocious child prodigy of the Water Nation. She evolves into an Octillery at such a young age of 10.

"Today session is over. You can all have a break." Octoinkia dismisses the three new recruits. The Prinplup and Mudkip both smile as they run around and play with each other.

On the other hand, Oshawott sit all alone by himself.

"What's wrong?" Octoinkia asks the Oshawott as she sits next to him.

"It is just not the same without my parents. A big, scary Haxorus butchers them to sell their body to the hungry customers. I witness all of it…" Oshawott weeps at his loss.

"You still have us alright. Professor Shucklorits with end this insufferable world soon. Last time I check, he nearly finishes his research on artificial meat. You don't need to feel scared or alone anymore, go and play with your friends." Octoinkia consoles him.

"Thank you, you are so strong. I want to be like you. I feel a lot better now." Oshawott thanks her before going to play with the other two.

In the distance, Booster is sitting all by himself, reflecting on a lot of things.

"What are you thinking about, big guy?" Octoinkia asks Booster.

"I just feel bad for killing so many Pokemon. I thought that I would look cool at first to join Water Nation but missions after missions, it is just bloodbath. I change my job to train the recruits but you are just so much more competent than me." Blastoise expresses his negative feelings.

"Sometimes, we must kill others to live. Sometimes, it is necessary to kill in order to protect. That is what my dad says sometimes. He joins the Water Nation so that he can teach the Flygon that kill my brother a lesson. He is just worried that I will get hunted down by them as well. Our family moves from Boundless Waters to hide from the Sharpedo Mafia. We end up taking refuge in Seaside Town. We thought that it is an isolated place but… You get my point right? Don't feel bad about yourself, others might have a worse fate. You have your own talents. You manage to make me become this strong after all." Octoinkia cheers him up.

"Thank you, you are so sweet. Wait! Is that a Flygon?" Booster alerts Octoinkia of the incoming threat.

Octoinkia takes a glimpse at the Flygon. His body structure and looks match that Vibrava.

"Everyone, get into your positions. Threat level is red." Octoinkia orders all the new recruits to hide underground. It is a tactic that she gets from Aero when he kills her dad. She wants him to taste his own medicine so there is a secret entrance to the underground covered by rocks.

"This time, you will be the one to suffer." Octoinkia talks to herself.

* * *

I look at Mt. Scorch Peak. It is just the edge of Mt. Scorch. Travel pass here and you will fall into Tallruin Forest. It is not recommended unless you can fly.

As I walk closer, I expect there to be more Water Nation Pokemon. However, all I see is-

The Octillery shoots Octazooka at me, reducing my accuracy.

"This is what you deserve for killing my dad!" Octillery shouts at me. Is this that little Remoraid? How did she evolve so fast?

I didn't have time to explain anything as she continues her assault with Icy Wind, reducing my speed. It looks like I need to defend myself.

I prepare Dragon Breath to shoot at her but suddenly out of the ground. A Blastoise pops up from the ground to use Rapid Spin, deflecting my attack.

"I have no intentions of harming any of you." I try to explain.

"It is as if we would believe you, we already know all the atrocities you commit against Mr. Clyde and my dad." Octillery refuses to believe.

At this moment, a Mudkip jumps up behind a rock to use Water Gun directly at me. I sidestep to dodge it but then a Prinplup jumps out of the ground in front of me. She uses Peck, which I luckily dodge again. However, I didn't react fast enough to the Oshawott behind me, he uses Razor Shell which collides with my back. It deals a decent amount of damage to my surprise. I am surrounded. I don't want to hurt them especially the little ones. I am just here to observe the Blastoise before Master's arrival. What should I do? I am not the one to decide as the Pokemon that I hate the most appears, Crawdaunt. He walks over to the Octillery and Blastoise. For a moment, everyone stop moving. In my wildest dreams, I never expect him to use Guillotine on other Water Nation members. Just like that, both Blastoise and Octillery dies. This is not the end of it, Crawdaunt uses Night Slash consecutively and kill all the other three Pokemon. I am speechless. Is this a dream?

"You should thank me for saving your pitiful life, you can't even beat a bunch of new recruits? How pathetic." Crawdaunt mocks me.

"What the hell are you doing? They are your fellow members! This is a matter of revenge. I can settle this myself." I shout at him.

"Yes, you can just do nothing and let them kill you. However, do you think that will change anything? The main problem is the boss of the Water Nation. He brainwashes innocent Pokemon to be revenge thirsty machine like yourself. You understand how that feels right? To desire for revenge! Why do you think I give you a handicap and spare you? It is because you are just too pathetic to kill? No, I want you to rise against him! Don't allow anymore Pokemon be killed by the Water Nation and don't allow anymore Water Naton Pokemon to be killed. Destroy the root of the main problem, the boss." Crawdaunt ends his long speech.

I don't trust him at all. He kills my parents after all. But…what if it turns out to be true? I am still Moley, the blind dragon. Can I trust my own judgement?

"I…don't…believe you." I try to sound as confident as possible but end up failing. It doesn't matter, I will take him down.

I use Dragon Claw to hit him, he blocks it with Crabhammer. He then counters me with Night Slash, damaging my wings. I try to use Dig but he grabs me with his pincers.

"Finish me now." I want to all of this to end already.

"I can't because you still have a role to play in this great plan. How about I open your eyes a bit?' Crawdaunt moves over to the edge.

I use Dragon Breath at point blank range, he expects that and uses Protect. In addition, he strikes me again with Crabhammer consecutively. After a few times, I lose my consciousness. Is this my death?

* * *

Crawdaunt drops Aero down into Tallruin Forest. He knows that Aero will survive. Things doesn't work out the way he expects it. Gelato dies, Aero no longer has any desire for revenge. However, Crawdaunt still has a backup plan. He doesn't care about Shucklorits anymore, his research is the last thing that threaten him at this point. Crawdaunt throws the list of Water Nation members down with Aero, believing that it will awaken his desire for revenge a bit more.

"Juan, stop hiding already," Crawdaunt says as Juan appears behind him.

"Do you even feel guilty of killing these Pokemon at all? I will report this to the boss." Juan tries to threaten Crawdaunt.

"Stop with this threat already. I know that you are a selfish loser that only cares about your family. Can you really deal with losing your daughter?" Crawdaunt threatens Juan.

"I relocate her to somewhere safe." Juan speaks with confidence.

"Are you sure that Barc will get the job done? Will you believe me if I say that I send Corona to lock her up somewhere already?" Crawdaunt bluffs.

"How did you know that I send Barc to rescue her? Who is this Corona?" Juan is starting to get nervous.

Apparently, Rico eavesdrop Barc and Juan conversation. Rico is Crawdaunt secret messenger, not even Juan knows who he is.

"I have eyes everywhere Juan. Following you, following others. Corona is my strongest disciple." Crawdaunt explains.

"I will do anything, just don't kill my daughter." Juan begs Crawdaunt.

"Follow me, you need to kill a Salamence if you want your daughter to live." Crawdaunt orders Juan.

Unknown to Juan, Corona is taking care of Bohie right now. Corona doesn't have enough time to capture his daughter. However, Crawdaunt can just order Corona to do it later.

* * *

This is the longest chapter by far, I hope you review it. If you manage to predict who Corona is correctly, you can send me a PM asking about anything relating to the story as long as it is not spoilers (It is over already).


	6. Chapter 6

I sincerely hope that more people would review this story. Without your opinions, I can't make any improvements.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 6: The Darkness of the Tunnel

Where am I? What happened?

The last thing I remember is that I fell down from Mt. Scorch Peak. Crawdaunt, there is a Crawdaunt. The Crawdaunt killed his own members. He dropped me down to this place. My head hurts, I can't concentrate or think. The simplest of questions like "What is my name?" turns into a complicated puzzle. My name is Moley?

I open my eyes to see that I am in a small room. I am on a bed. There is a table. In the table, there are two tickets. What are these tickets for again? In addition, there is this mysterious book as well. I feel some sort of cloth wrapping around my head. Did I bleed? Is the damage severe? My head must have hit something hard. I touch it and immediately regret it later. The pain jolts down to my body.

"Ouch" This is my response to the pain that forces me to stay idle. I shouldn't try to move or think as it could aggravate the wound. All I can do is rest. Yes, rest. I have all the time in the world to recover my memory later.

I close my eyes once again. I am about to drift into sleep until my stomach grumbles for food. When is the last time I eat? Before the trip to Mt. Scorch? I don't have the strength to think neither I can hunt at this state. However, who is this generous person that saves me from the fall? Perhaps, I can ask for food. Still, I prefer to hunt on my own as I can't be picky when I rely on others. This thought recovers the past memories of my parents hunting for me. My headache eases up a bit as I reflect upon the time when I would complain about eating the same water Pokemon over and over again.

"Are you awake yet?" A mysterious voice calls from the door. It sounds feminine.

"Yes, can you bring some food in as well? Anything is fine." I ask for food.

"Wait for a while." The mysterious voice replies.

I try to be patient as I stare at the door, waiting for it to open. It could open any moment now. My stomach grumbles again as I am starting to be impatient. However, I remind myself that I can't be demanding as this is not some luxurious hotel with room service in Ganchor City. This Pokemon is already generous and kind-hearted for saving me.

The door slowly opens as a Garchomp with a bowl of Oran Berries emerge. While I prefer Persim Berries as it cures confusion, Oran Berries will heal my wound just fine.

"Thank You" I say politely before accepting it.

"Are you feeling better now? Fortunately, I meet you during my trip to Tallruin Forest Berry Market or else you would have died. Did you get beaten up by bandits or something?" Garchomp asks.

"I would like to explain how I end up like this but my head really hurts. I need some rest. Excuse me but do you have any potions like Full Heal or Hyper Potion?" I ask.

"Sorry, it is hard to find any place that sell potions. This is not Herbicul Town." Garchomp apologetically shakes her head.

"Don't be pressured. I am already grateful that you save me. I just need a short nap and everything will be better." I reassure her that she doesn't need to go through the hassle to buy potions.

"I will check back on you later. If you need anything, just ask." Garchomp exits this room and close the door.

The Oran Berries alleviate the pain a bit. I can know focus on simple things like my name. My name is Aero My parents are killed by the Water Nation. I avenge them by killing Octillery and Mr. Clyde. I feel guilty and stop this insufferable path. I train with a Salamence. This is good enough for now. At least, I didn't suffer from amnesia or anything stupid like that.

Instead of sleeping, I feel quite restless. I cannot convince myself to sleep as there are many things to figure out. Perhaps, looking at my possessions will trigger some sort of memory.

The book beside me looks interesting. Despite the bland cover, I want to open it. Is it mine? It must be mine if the Garchomp is leaving it. When did I get it? I open the contents and drop it immediately after realizing what it contains. It lists all the ordinary members of the Water Nation names and position. I pick it back up again and closely examine it. For example, there is an Octillery named Octoriley that stays in Seaside Town. He is recruited not a long time ago. This must be the Octillery that tried to kill my parents. In addition, there is a note below him that says "A psychopath that is totally influenced by the boss ideas of genocide against land Pokemon. A perfect recruit." Is this true? I turn to look at the next page, all the pages include the same, exact note. The handwriting in every page is also remarkably similar, I can't distinguish between it. Who writes these notes? It must be the interviewer, Mr. Clyde. If that is true, then what he is saying about the Water Nation is false. It is not an organization to protect water types. Professor Shucklorits mention something about the war, the hunting system. Therefore, genocide is their possible goal.

This 'boss' must be the root of all their evil intentions. This book also shows that the Greninja is actually working for the Water Nation, not the royal family. If they attack Shucklorits, it means that they don't want artificial meat, they don't want a peaceful solution. This is reinforced when the new recruits attack me without listening to my reason at Mt. Scorch Peak. They want to obliterate land Pokemon for revenge.

Still, there are flaws in this logical conclusion. First, I don't trust Crawdaunt. The way he says things, the way he kills my parents and his handicap. It is all very fishy. Second, Mr. Clyde is a genuinely nice person in my eyes. I don't want to doubt him.

Another item in the desk is the tickets to Crystalia. Master always want me to have a peaceful life. He doesn't want me to throw away my life like him. There are things better to do than getting revenge. The Oran Berries seems to show its effects as I can now think properly.

I make my decision as I plan my route for the rest of the journey in Artern. I will get out of Tallruin Forest and find Master. I will visit Ganchor City to deliver the grim news to Mr. Smeargle family and surrender all of this evidence to the authority so they can deal with the Water Nation themselves. Enter Ganchor Port and leave Artern. I hope things doesn't go awry. I just want to turn over a new leaf.

I touch my wound again to see it's condition. It doesn't hurt so I try to get up and leave. I collect the tickets and leave the book. I have no room to carry it. I also throw away the cloth wrapping around my head as I no longer bleed. There are still some minor bruises around my body but a potion will heal all of that.

As I open the door, the Garchomp outside seems surprised.

"You heal faster than I thought. Are you leaving?" Garchomp asks.

"Yes, I just need to get a potion and everything will be alright." I answer her question.

"Do you know the way? I can guide you out of here if you want." Garchomp offers to help.

I consider it as I look at Tallruin Forest with my own eyes for the first time of my life. Not only are the trees as tall as an Aurorus, it gives me a very mysterious atmosphere. This is the kind of place where even if you live in here for your entire life, you can still get lost. Bandits can camouflage themselves very well with the nature. Traps can spring up everywhere. Tallruin Forest is both gigantic and adventurous. If I wonder all alone, it might be exciting yet it is illogical. I have no experience and should ask a local for help.

"I would appreciate it if you show the way to Ganchor City." I accept her help.

The Garchomp walks through this narrow pathway in the forest as I follow her. It is quite difficult to navigate through there without cutting trees. Sometimes, I feel like I should fly out of this place instead.

"Do you think flying is a better idea?" I inquire.

"Not if you want to get attack by bandits that observe the sky all the time. We are lucky that the trees hide us. Look at the sky, do you see that Fearow?" Garchomp points up as I look through the gap between trees. I spot a Fearow and nod to the Garchomp.

"That Fearow probably belongs to the Fearless Fearow gang. They attack Pokemon that try to escape by flying and eat them alive regardless of their species or type." Garchomp explains.

I gulp at the thought of a Fearow eating me alive. That is going to hurt. I wonder if a Fearow can beat me in a fight.

"Don't underestimate them, they call for reinforcements occasionally." Garchomp destroys any of my reckless ideas.

"Why do you live in this place? It is dangerous." I ask out of curiosity.

Her eyes seem sadden by this question and I start to regret bringing back painful memories.

"I once live with my parents, it is the best time of my life. I am just a Gible at that time. My father is a Kingdra, he used to teach me how to swim." As she mentions the word 'Kingdra', I wonder if it is the same Kingdra that I know. "Swimming is fun even for a dragon type, it is like learning to walk all over again. My mother, she teaches me how to navigate through this forest. She shows me all the wonderful things this place has to offer that city life can't. While this place is dangerous, resources are abundant. They are berries to pick, beautiful lakes and cool Pokemon that can't be find anywhere else. That lasts until my mother is killed by a group of bandits. After that incident, my father doesn't come back home as often. He is too obsessed with his work to visit. I cry all alone. However, that is all in the past now. I want to honor my mother by staying in this place. I live just fine by selling whatever I pick up from the ground to the market. The bandits, I am not scared of them anymore." She finishes her story. I must admit that she is similar to me in some ways except for the fact that she still has a father.

"What is your story? Are you rich? You can afford the tickets to Crystalia after all." Garchomp asks.

"Nothing special, just an ordinary Flygon." I lie.

"Are you sure?" Garchomp doesn't seem to believe me.

"Yes" I simply reply.

"What is your name then? My name is Guanta." Guanta introduces herself.

"Moley" I must admit I feel a bit uneasy after Kingdra is revealed to be her father. I can't trust her as much as before.

"That is a decent name." Guanta tries to compliment me.

For the rest of the journey, we didn't really speak much to each other.

* * *

"Master, I locate both of them. Juan's daughter is with Aero." Rico tells Crawdaunt.

"Hopefully, he desires revenge now with the fake registration book. Let us test it by killing two Pidgey with one stone. Zero, frame Garchomp for killing the Salamence as well." Crawdaunt orders Zero.

"Framing me isn't enough? How dare you…" Juan shuts his mouth after Crawdaunt shows a serious expression on his face.

"I am being merciful already Juan. I will let Aero decide whether or not to kill your daughter. I want to change the script a bit as well." Crawdaunt speaks to the terrified Juan.

* * *

We are about to pass the Tallruin Forest Lake. Guanta tells me that it gets lively at night when Volbeat and Illumise appears. Right now, it seems isolated.

Something falls down from the sky between me and Guanta. What is it? As it lands, it creates smoke that blinds me. Who drop the smoke bomb?

"Where are you? What is going on?" I ask while trying to find the Garchomp.

As I look around, I see nothing. I need to wait for the smoke to disappear. After a moment, the smoke fades. As I look towards the lake, I see something that is bewildering but perhaps should be expected from the start. Like father like daughter, the Garchomp and Kingdra beat up my Master. Master's body is filled with wounds and cuts. He is basically dead at this point.

I loathe my naivety; how could I fall into their trap? They kill my parents, Mr. Smeargle and now my Master! I understand revenge but why must it be against someone like him? He does nothing wrong. I am the one that killed Mr. Clyde. They should be coming after me! I will give them the taste of their own medicine.

"My dear daughter, you have done a great job luring him to witness this pathetic Salamence death. My boss will be so proud of me that he will present me with a raise in my salary. You should run away now." Kingdra warns the Garchomp of my presence. The Garchomp immediately runs away. This is better, a one on one match.

"Pathetic, killing someone for a raise in salary? You are as psychopathic as that Crawdaunt." I insult him.

"You are pathetic as well for believing that the Water Nation exist for a good cause." Kingdra insults me back.

I have enough of their atrocities. I rush in and use Dragon Claw, the Kingdra immediately dives into the water. What a coward.

"Rain Dance" Kingdra announces as rain starts to fall.

"Sandstorm" I change the weather to suit my advantage.

"Rain Dance" Kingdra uses the same move again. At this point, I don't want this battle to be a stalling battle. That coward won't get what he wants. I use Dragon Breath but he hides underwater. Why is he fighting like a coward?

The Kingdra's eye widens as he instantly changes his tactic and use Hydro Pump on me. This is more like the style of battle I want. I fly up into the sky to dodge and charges downward right into him.

* * *

In the distance, there is a Crawdaunt spectating the battle. Next to him, lies an unconscious Garchomp. He is not happy with the result of the battle so far. Juan is acting like a coward. However, he knows how to change that. Crawdaunt lifts Guanta up and put his pincers around her neck. Juan sees this and uses an offensive move.

* * *

I try to grab him when he is on the surface of the lake. The Kingdra resist by shooting Dragon Pulse at me. It barely hits my wing as I fall down into the water. The Kingdra immediately uses Whirlpool afterwards, trapping me in a rapid current. I try to resist but the whirlpool only sucks me in deeper, which deals more damage. I use this opportunity to change the weather to my advantage with Sandstorm again. The Kingdra acts like I expect as he can't afford to be buffeted. Obviously, Kingdra uses Rain Dance and I use this opening to shoot Dragon Breath at him and it hits.

"I can't move." Kingdra mutters.

This is a lucky occasion for me. The Kingdra is paralyzed due to the secondary effect of Dragon Breath. Now his mobility is limited. I continue to attack him with Dragon Breath after Dragon Breath. All of my attacks hit to my pleasure. However, I am still stuck in the Whirlpool. This limits the number of attacks I can use. I wait for the Whirlpool to subside as I keep taking damage because of it. I use Sandstorm again to bait him to use Rain Dance.

Unlike my expectations, he shoots Dragon Pulse at me. I can't dodge due to the Whirlpool and take the full hit.

"This hurts" I say before coughing out some blood. This Kingdra Special Attack must be very high.

The Kingdra uses Dragon Pulse again before I use Dragon Breath to destroy it. However, the Dragon Pulse penetrates through my Dragon Breath. I need a stronger move after this. I close my eyes and steel myself for the impact that deals quite a lot of damage.

I cough out more blood as the whirlpool is still raging. I look at him to see another Dragon Pulse about to be released. I can't just stay in this whirlpool like a sitting Ducklett for him to kill. At that moment, I try an unorthodox strategy. What if I let the current carry me to build speed before I spring out of this trap? I don't have a lot of time, it is now or never. I stay still and let the current spin me around clockwise. The Kingdra seems to be confused and stop for a moment before shooting the attack. He also is damaged quite heavily from the Sandstorm and Dragon Breath. This is my chance to avenge Master. I use Dragon Claw to triumph over this whirlpool as I push myself upwards with the speed I gain from the whirlpool spinning rapidly. I manage to fly now even though I am quite dizzy. As the Kingdra recovers from using Dragon Pulse, I dive right next to him and use Dragon Claw to knock him out of the lake.

"I am so sorry for being such a weak, cowardly father. I submit to the one with more power than me." Kingdra says before I finish him of with Dragon Claw. Blood splatters into my face. It taints me again, when will this stop? Can't they just stop trying to kill me so I can leave Artern already?

* * *

Crawdaunt is quite satisfied with the result. However, he needs to amplify Aero desire and hatred further. Jellifer should get the job done, she is good at brainwashing others. The benefits of him spectating Aero doesn't end here. Crawdaunt knows Aero battling strategy very well now, if Aero turns against him, his knowledge will be very useful.

Crawdaunt looks at the unconscious Garchomp. There are many things that he could do with her. Beating her up to death for his satisfaction, make her despises Aero for killing Juan. However, the greatest plan is to tell her all the truth so that she is very well aware of the situation. Then, she might try to save Aero. What Crawdaunt will gain from this? Hopefully, Aero will still kill her despite her vain attempts. This will definitely turn Aero into the monster Crawdaunt desires for him to be. After Aero kills the boss, Crawdaunt will reveal the truth and make Aero want to suicide.

* * *

I lay down next to the lake as it is getting dark. I already wash the blood of my entire body and toss Kingdra corpse into the lake. I should take a rest here. No bandits will attack me if I sleep here right?

Hordes of Volbeat and Illumise swarm in after a while. I am not really in the mood to look at the view but it is quite beautiful regardless. Volbeat and Illumise illuminate the entire lake. Their lights are complimented by the starry, dark sky. I look at a few of these Pokemon playing together before staring at the lake. On the surface, the Moon reflection is mesmerizing. However, it couldn't hide the sullied grace of the lake, Kingdra corpse. If you take a first glance at it, he seems to be sleeping. However, I know for sure that he is dead.

A Tirtouga appears next to me and ask.

"Hey, you are that Vibrava right? I still need to thank you for sparing me."

"It is not a big deal. You seem like a decent person. I don't want to kill someone like you." I compliment him.

"Really. How about this? I will guide you to Ganchor City if you want. It is very close." Tirtouga offers me his help.

I am quite wary whether or not he is tricking me. How did he manage to find me here anyways?

"How did you know the way? Do you live here?" I want to check his response.

"I have a good memory. Don't worry, you can trust me." Tirtouga reassures.

Following him is probably better than taking my chance with the bandits.

"Lead the way" I trust him to guide me out of Tallruin Forest.

* * *

Barc appears next morning right in the heart of the lake. He drags Juan corpse out and cry, Barc is tired of what Crawdaunt is doing. He is powerless. All he can do is to return to the Water Nation, lay low and live like a coward. Unless, he decides to take this gamble. He will need to ask the other general of the Water Nation for help.

* * *

This is the last chapter that you can post your predictions on who "Corona" is. After the next chapter is done, it is over.


	7. Chapter 7

I am a little bit late. This is because I watch Pokemon Nationals (VGC, TCG, Pokken) through the entire event. I am busy with other things as well. However, I can guarantee that despite this story being around 16 chapters long, I will finish it before the end of July.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 7: The Shadows that force me to go through the Tunnel

It is morning when we arrive at Ganchor City. We travel through Tallruin Forest for the entire night. Tirtouga suggests that we take a break at a village in Tallruin Forest but I refuse. I don't want to hesitate when it comes to abandoning Artern. I need to get to the Ganchor Port as soon as possible before any further incidents occur. There are many hypothetical scenarios I can come up with if I rest at the village. First, bandits are an obvious threat. I must admit that I am a bit intimidated even though I never really have a real confrontation with them. The story and rumors, all of them doesn't seem to be exaggerated. My skin shakes with fear when I imagine the Fearless Fearow eating me alive. Second, Water Nation are probably hunting for me at this very moment. Sure, they are marking me for death since the start of my journey. However, I have this gut feeling that the boss won't be very pleased with Juan's death. Third and most importantly, Tirtouga.

Tirtouga is a hard book to read. He is an anomaly to be frank. During my first encounter with him, he seems scared, submissive and docile. When I threaten him, he spills all of his knowledge yet there is something strange I notice now. Tirtouga doesn't seem to be weak or puny in the slightest. He guides me out of Tallruin Forest very accurately. There is not even a second that we are off to the wrong direction. I doubt that he is a native. Photographic memory…possible. While we are not in any danger, I am confident that he can fend for himself. Tirtouga guides me out of Tallruin Forest without taking breaks after all. His age, his relatives, everything about him is shrouded in mist. When I ask him about these things, he responds with a simple, vague answer.

"I am just a travelling Tirtouga with a terrific memory. I am still a Tirtouga so I must be young. My parents are just Carracosta."

He speaks this with a very soft tone. His voice, does it reach puberty yet?

What I hate the most is that I can't comprehend the reason why he gives me information about Master and Mr. Clyde. How did he know their location anyways? If he is in the Water Nation, why doesn't he attacks me already? Is it just mere coincidence that he finds me in Tallruin Forest? The book, I don't think there is a Tirtouga in the Water Nation members list.

"Are you contemplating something? You should take your eyes of your own world and look at Ganchor City a bit. Take a rest, look at the civilization, the hotspots, the views. Sleep, eat and have some fun. Enjoy your life while you can. You won't make progress by being obsessed with finding answers about whatever you are thinking about." Tirtouga snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Okay" I give him a simple answer before looking at Ganchor City.

We are currently in front of the entrance. They are stone walls around the entire city. The only way to go inside is through the gates. It seems quite heavily guarded. There are Tyranitar, Aggron, Metagross, all the tough Pokemon. In contrast to Tallruin Forest, there is not even a bit of green or nature. It is just tall buildings and castles. I could see why Mr. Smeargle is uncomfortable living in this place. It is the biggest city so far in Artern as it is the only city really. I could imagine thousands and thousands of houses being inside. How many Pokemon reside here, countless probably. About nearly half of Artern entire population I suppose. It is connected to Ganchor Port and Royal Lands. Royal Lands despite its name, is not where the royal family live. The royal family is inside the castle at the end of Ganchor City. Royal Lands is an abandoned place, once owned by the royal family. They still own it but they don't do anything with it. Any Pokemon can live there if they desire. It is nearly in a desert like state. Wait for a few more years and you can call it Royal Desert. Very isolated from what I see in books.

"Guards you know me right? This is just my friend, let us enter." Tirtouga simply speaks and the guards move away.

Tirtouga is a water Pokemon, right? I doubt that any water Pokemon can go inside Ganchor City if what I heard from Professor Shucklorits is true. I expect him to run away after guiding me to Ganchor City. Someone will eat him, right? This should be the case especially when meat lovers and carnivores are in here. Tirtouga puts a mask on in Seaside Town. I am sure of it now. That is all an act.

"Are you not scared-" Tirtouga interrupts me before I finish.

"I have made quite a name here, don't worry. Since you follow me willingly, I will treat you for some food at a fine restaurant."

What kind of name? Is it something positive? Does he make a great contribution to the royal family so he is pardoned from death?

I stop thinking about this for a while and absorb in the surroundings a bit. They are hospitals, mines, factory, shops and etc. Most of the shops sell furniture and jewelry from what I see. These Pokemon must be very rich. I take a glance at a Grumpig with a golden necklace. I think it is weird that Pokemon wear accessories. It will only make you a target for crime. There are enough shops and workplace in the city for everyone to get a job and some P I guess. Therefore, these Pokemon can buy whatever they want.

"Here, this restaurant is called Haxorus Butchery. The chef here is a female Haxorus that makes edible food. There are better restaurants around here but I am a special customer so I get a discount. You don't mind eating in here right?" Tirtouga asks me.

"You pay so you choose. That is fair." I reply.

"Let us enter then." Tirtouga makes a gesture allowing me to enter first. Why is he treating me so well?

I enter to see a medium-sized restaurant with some wooden chairs and tables. I choose to sit at the table closest to the entrance.

"Convenient for you isn't it? But not very convenient for Chef Haxorus to walk over from the kitchen to deliver your food. Genius minds think alike, I sit here all the time. Is it unintentional and based on you acting on your impulses or are you just like me? Are we both selfish?" Tirtouga comes up with an unexpected question.

I didn't even consider for once that Chef Haxorus will struggle to carry our food when our seat is the farthest away from the kitchen.

"I guess I am really inconsiderate and selfish." I answer while looking at the Haxorus in the kitchen. She seems a bit miserable.

"Don't be harsh on yourself. It is your life, it is fine to be selfish. You can empathize and sympathize with yourself the most anyways. Chef Haxorus, can we have the special Samurott Steak?" Chef Haxorus nods from afar for Tirtouga orders. Tirtouga didn't even read the menu, he must be a regular customer.

"Can you be honest with me and answer some questions?" I want to satisfy my curiosity.

"Fine, I will do it to waste some time but there is no guarantee that I will be honest." Tirtouga replies.

"Why are you in Seaside Town that day?"

"I witness your parents' death and Octillery's death. I praise you for killing Octillery with no hesitation. You are kind of like me. The strong shouldn't have mercy for the weak. It is the cycle of life. You are a Flygon, a fairly respected species. I am just a Tirtouga but all of my personal attributes are perfect. Therefore, I lend my help by giving you some information. You are probably wondering why I act so weak that day. That is to fuel your pride, I want you to be proud of yourself. I want to raise your confidence so that you will be stronger. Doesn't it make you happy to make others tremble before you? In reality, I could kill you if I want but I see you as my friend." Tirtouga explains.

Tirtouga sickens me a bit but I couldn't believe that I agree with some of his points. I kill Octillery with no hesitation, I don't care about his family, I am selfish. I am happy when I am in a better position than others. I despise myself for it.

"I am not proud of what I have done." I try to defend my conscience.

"Don't feel guilty, you will eventually be desensitized to it. I don't kill others if it is unnecessary or for psychopathic reasons. I kill if it benefits me. Be optimistic, by killing Octillery, there is a chance that you will prevent him from committing more murders. Mr. Clyde might recruit more members that will end up dead. Whether it happens or not is insignificant, just save your conscience. If the strong only worries about the weak, the world would make zero progress." Tirtouga consoles me.

"What is your childhood like?" I want to find out more about him.

"I am born a genius; I am perfect at everything. Sometimes, others are envious of me. I am spoiled as I get everything I want. With my photographic memory, I know every single Pokemon species name, possible abilities and stats in general. However, I never really have a friend that understand me. My parents only exploit me for their benefits, my teacher is also a psychopath. No matter how much power I have, I still feel empty inside. I am blind like you because I am only considerate about myself. My actions can hurt others but I only see how it helps others. For example, I hunt for Chef Haxorus sometimes, it might benefit her yet it harms others. However, I only see it as a positive deed." Tirtouga answers my question and end with a genuine smile.

I can relate with this Tirtouga. I don't really have friends in Mahi Mahi Desert because all the other Pokemon are scared of me except Mr. Smeargle and he is a mentor. I am kind of spoiled by my parents and I am blind. I only see getting rid of Water Nation members as doing good to this world.

"Final question, why are you so nice to me?"

"I already told you that I see you as a friend. Unlike others, you are not immediately disgusted by my personality. You manage to empathize with me even. I want you to enjoy what could be the final moments of your life." I am confused at this statement, is he going to kill me? "What is with that look? I won't kill you of course. However, I know many Pokemon that will either kill you or exploit your desire for revenge. So listen carefully, I am not supposed to say this but there is a trap waiting for you at Ganchor Port. If I am you, I would rather fly to Crystalia even if it seems illogical and risky." Tirtouga recommends.

"What kind of danger?" I already expect there to be some obstacles, knowing it would give me an advantage. Is it the Water Nation that set up the trap?

"You need to find it out yourself." Tirtouga didn't reveal anything else. The food just arrived and we start eating. I must say that this taste better than I expected. Samurott is hard to hunt after all, it must be very rewarding to taste the meat. Tirtouga did say that he hunts for Chef Haxorus sometimes. Is he the one that kills Samurott?

"Chef, the meat is a bit undercooked. Consider this a warning." Tirtouga criticizes the chef. Chef Haxorus look down on the floor and her body trembles a bit. This chef must really hate criticism.

We finish and Tirtouga pays around 200 P, this amount seems very low but Chef Haxorus doesn't complain.

Before we leave, Tirtouga gives me a bag of 5,000 P. I feel that this amount is too generous but Tirtouga reassures me that this amount of money is necessary to survive in Ganchor City.

As he walks out of the door, he turns around for one last time. What is he trying to say?

"My name is Corona by the way. Nice to meet you friend, next time when we see each other… I hope that we don't end up being enemies." Tirtouga waves to me as he walks out.

"My name is Aero and I wish that we are also not enemies." I bid him farewell. Corona must be someone that relates to the person I want to kill.

* * *

Corona walks out of Ganchor City, it is best for him to lay low for a while. There are many things in his mind that Crawdaunt and Aero doesn't know. Corona is on his own side, he is neither Crawdaunt's disciple or Aero's friend. He just manipulates both of them to his own benefit. If he is Crawdaunt's disciple, he wouldn't vaguely reveal Tentacle location. If he is truly Aero's friend, he would reveal him everything. Corona sees Aero as a friend but he knows that the Flygon won't fill the emptiness inside his heart. What Corona truly desire is the heart of the Pokemon of Artern. He wants to be the new king of Artern and he already starts to make his own move.

"Guards, you remember the plan right? After all the obstacles have been removed… Assassinate Crown Prince Haphei." Corona whispers in a very low voice. Working with Crawdaunt does have some benefits. When Crawdaunt steals money from millionaires, Corona get some share of it. With that money, he bribes all the guards of the palace. Anyone that resist, dies. Corona is powerful but he is still not as powerful as Crawdaunt. Corona eventually will surpass his master and he will take that opportunity to clear the whole board.

Crawdaunt's plan is very imbecilic in Corona's opinion. Relying everything on that Flygon? You wish that he will get anything done. Corona believes that he is many steps ahead of Crawdaunt. For starters, Corona is aware of Rico presence. Rico is Crawdaunt secret spy that follow others even his own disciple sometimes to check their loyalty. The reason that Corona doesn't reveal anything and give scripted answer to Aero during their journey to Ganchor City is because Rico is eavesdropping him. Is there a place that Rico can't enter? Haxorus Butchery is the answer to Corona issue. Even if Crawdaunt questions his motive to enter the place, Corona could just say "It makes Aero blinder". Unlike other disciples, Corona is fully aware of Crawdaunt true intentions. After Crawdaunt accomplishes the 'great plan', he will deem all of his disciples as threats and eliminate all of them. A loyalist like Gelato won't even be spared.

As Corona looks at Tallruin Forest, he thinks of how he considers Aero as his friend. Things that Corona says to Aero. Some of it is scripted and some are not. During their first encounter, Corona tries to drop a hint that the Water Nation isn't as bad as he thinks. Why? If Crawdaunt manages to take control of the Water Nation, it is game over for him. There are around ten thousand non Water Nation members that will join the Water Nation if they attack the royal family. This is worse considering the addition of the Sharpedo Mafia and other powerful organizations in their cause for revenge. Even if Corona gets the throne through his own means, Crawdaunt and his army will overthrow him in minutes! Corona can't also go fully against Crawdaunt. If Crawdaunt realizes that Aero doesn't act according to the plan, Corona might take the blame for it. He will end up dead this way as well. Corona doesn't care if usurping the throne cause problems, he has his own ways to cool down the citizens of Artern.

"I have evidence that will blame Haphei for the death of King Gangrel, his own father. My collaborations with Shucklorits might also come to play." Corona whispers to himself. No one is around him, he can do whatever he wants.

"Aero, I might consider you as a friend that can empathize with the tunnel vision that we both are currently in. However, the Pokemon of Artern is the bigger image that I need to prioritize. The Pokemon, they are all scared of me, even the dragons. Do I need the throne to make everyone praise me? Aero, don't be guilt tripped. None of this is your fault. Enjoy your time as you don't have long to live. I will need to eliminate you eventually. I can't afford you to foil my plans."

There are no Pokemon around Corona. Rico is having his lunch break. What about the other Pokemon? It is true that Corona is a blind, selfish, heartless killer that has blood all over his body. Still, the Pokemon are scared of something else. There is this omnipotent aura around him. Only a few blind Pokemon doesn't notice it. The most intelligent of Alakazam's prophesy states that there will be a water Pokemon born with Kyogre blood. The spirit of this ancient legendary Pokemon desire revenge against Artern for discriminating water type Pokemon for decades. Corona doesn't know it and probably will never know.

* * *

Guanta wakes up to see the grave of her father in Tallruin Forest. She immediately jumps out of fear.

"What happened?" Guanta asks no one but herself.

"Juan is a pathetic Pokemon that tries to stop my plan." Crawdaunt insults her father.

Guanta doesn't realize that Crawdaunt is standing behind her.

"What did you do to my father?!" Guanta tries to attack with Earthquake but a Crabhammer to the chest interrupts her attack.

"Don't try to resist, it is fruitless. I pretty much frame him and you of killing the Flygon's master. As a result, your father is a victim of revenge." Crawdaunt explains the situation.

"Moley, is that Flygon Moley?" Guanta asks.

"Moley? What kind of name is that? I guess he lies to you. This is interesting… His true name is Aero." Crawdaunt reveals.

"Moley, why would he lie?" Guanta considers the reason. The Flygon doesn't trust her?

"Your guess is as good as mine. What is going to be an eccentric event is that Aero will also get his revenge on you eventually." Crawdaunt smirks.

"I won't allow it. You make a big mistake telling me the truth, I can just correct this misunderstanding." Guanta tries to be confident.

"Are you sure? Follow me then." Crawdaunt shows her the way to Ganchor City.

There are occasions where Guanta tries to sneakily attack Crawdaunt. As expected, all of her attempts end in vain.

* * *

With the money, I first go to a place called the Dragon Gym. I want to be stronger so I can defend myself from the likes of that Crawdaunt. It lists all of the move that they can teach me. Among all of the weak moves like Twister, I see a diamond in the rough.

The move Dragon Pulse can be learned here. True, it is not Draco Meteor but I guess it must be very difficult to teach that kind of move.

I ask the owner of that place, which is a Goodra if he can teach me the move. He seems very amiable.

"Good day friend, are you here to learn the move Dragon Pulse? It is a good choice if you want raw power. The weather today is scorching like Mt. Scorch, do you want a drink? It is free of charge." Goodra tries to offer me a drink and I accept his generosity. I hope he doesn't add the cost secretly to the price of learning the move.

"The cost of learning it will be 5000P." Goodra speaks casually as if that amount is cheap. The living standards here must be very high. If I give him the money, I probably need to sleep on the ground. Still, that shouldn't be a problem right?

"Fine" I hand him the entire bag.

"First, I want you to open your mouth far and wide." Goodra instructs.

I open my mouth to the best of my ability, this is very tiredsome.

"Creates a wave of energy." Goodra instructs me.

I try to mimic the action when I use Dragon Breath.

"Release it to that target over there." Goodra points to a stone at the back of the gym.

I blast the target into oblivion with a dragon doppelganger beam. It is completely destroyed. This is going to replace my Dragon Breath.

"Is this all there is to learning new moves? I could learn it myself right?" I ask the Goodra as it seems so simple. Did I waste my money?

"Well it depends, if your skills are mediocre then it will take a long time. However, you are probably strong enough to learn the move by yourself. Consider the payment for the drink." Goodra shows a sheepish grin as he talks.

I am about to make a comment about that until there is a ceremony happening outside. The entire crowd of Pokemon are crying at the presence of a golden grave. People on the streets, they all instantly go on their knees or lay on the ground for some Pokemon. A group of gigantic Pokemon like Aggron and Tyranitar carry this golden grave. Beyond that, there are carts filled with flowers and gold thrown by the citizens. This is the funeral ceremony for the Artern royal family! The Goodra beside me signals that I should go down to my knee. I immediately do so as I could get accused of treason for not doing so. I still don't feel like crying for the royal family like the majority. I don't like them really. It might be because of Professor Shucklorits story. Still, I need to fake sadness regardless. To be honest, I don't care about what music they are playing or the propaganda speech about how great the former king is. I didn't pay attention during the entire event. I just cover my face to make it seems like I am crying.

Once the event ends, I step out of the dojo to find a place to rest. I didn't sleep for a very long time and this is certainly not good for my health. I feel drowsy as I walk into a dark alley somewhere close to the dojo. Wait, what is this pink blur in front of me? I couldn't resist the temptation to sleep and collapse on the ground.

* * *

Crown Prince Haphei is secretly celebrating the death of his father in a nightclub filled with his concubines. His concubines consist of each dragon type species in Artern. Due to overdose of alcohol, he seems drunk.

"Stupid father of mine, he is such a coward. Always scared of the citizens. Couldn't even implement tax or rules to strengthen to royal family. Luckily, I am now the new king. I will make Artern bow down to my supreme superiority. The people, they will chant my name all day. If they don't, I will sentence all of them to death." Haphei announces to all of his concubines.

"Your Highness, your superiority is unrivaled even by the likes of legendary Pokemon." All of his concubine shout.

"This is all thanks to that Tirtouga slave of mine. He kills my father while I distract the guards." Haphei accidentally reveals it out. His concubines don't care as they are also in power with him being the new king.

However, there is one female Pokemon that cares. It is a shiny Garchomp that seems to be the prince's wife. She eavesdrops from a distance and doesn't seem to be content with him as the new king.

* * *

This is it. There are nine more chapters to go. If you want to review, please do so. I might not listen to all of your advises as I have my own style and structure that I want to keep.


	8. Chapter 8

A new chapter again. I try to upload as fast as possible to satisfy the few readers of this story. I am also eager to write my next story that will come out around late July.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Tunnel's Intimidation

I wake up to see myself in a small, dark room. Is this a prison? There are no iron bars or anything, this couldn't be it. I try to move my arms and legs but they are restricted by some sort of chain. I am stuck here, unless I use Dragon Pulse on the chain. It could free me but I will also take some damage. This might not be wise if there are guards outside. I look around the room to find any sort of object that will get me out of here. I need to strain my eyes to see properly as there is no source of light at all. No windows, no lamps. Complete darkness. The room is completely empty, excluded the door in front of me. I am starting to feel uncomfortable with the chains and the cold floor. This is not my ideal type of place to sleep. How did I end up in here anyways?

I try to think and put all the pieces together. I am sleepy as I walk around hoping to find an appropriate resting place in Ganchor City. With no money, I can't sleep in a hotel. I walk pass a dark alley and fall asleep. It is unlikely that I will instantly sleep on the ground like that. I am not an insomniac but I can stay awake longer than normal Pokemon. There must be someone that put me to sleep. A Pokemon with Hypnosis or Sleep Powder is probably the case. However, there are sleep powders sold throughout shops nowadays. This doesn't rule out any Pokemon.

Figuring the culprit won't help me to escape, I need to make a decision now. Break out of here myself or wait for help. I shout "Help!" to see if there is anyone nearby that will help me. This room doesn't seem to be soundproof.

The door slowly opens but no light enters the room. Will this Pokemon help or hinder me?

I am flabbergasted as the door reveals this Pokemon. This isn't…possible. Father?

"Help? Help? How dare you ask for help, you-disgraceful child?! You fail to avenge us. Our soul never will rest in peace. We raise you, train you, feed you and you abandon us!" Father screams at me, his eyes are bloody red.

"I never abandon my parents. Three of the intruders are already dead. I already kill enough Water Nation members. It is time to forsake this insufferable conflict." I try to defend myself from the attack.

"That is it? Is that all you can do? Kill the weaklings? You are a dragon! I expect you to obliterate the root of all evil, attack the leader!" Father shouts at me again.

"The intruders… They also have a family, love ones and friends! I don't want to risk my life for this never-ending cycle of revenge. I forgot to bury my parents because of them. Father, you understand how I feel right? Deep inside, you want me to live a happy life and move on." I try to argue.

"Feckless! You are not my son. Your mother, do you know how much she suffers because of you? She doesn't even want to see your face. From this point on, we are not related!" Father disowns me as his eyes bleed. Shortly after, his body explodes into a pool of blood. This is so traumatizing.

The pool of blood merge to form another figure, Mr. Smeargle.

"Aero, my family. Please destroy the Water Nation to protect my family. I can't rest in peace until every single one of them is destroyed. I protect you, so can you do this simple favor for me?" Mr. Smeargle politely asks before his body start to change shape.

"I…I don't know if I can." I want to refuse his request but I don't know how to say it without hurting his feelings.

The blood blob starts to turn into a Salamence. It is my master…

"I train you Aero, I expect you to be able to achieve much more than running away like a coward. I am ashamed to be called your 'Master'." Master disappointing tone hurts my feelings. I am a worthless pupil after all.

The Salamence transforms again into a Growlithe. When will this nightmare end? I can't take it anymore.

"My girlfriend, my village. Everything is destroyed. I thought that you are my hero. I thought that you can save us. Why? Why? Why did you fail?" Growlithe cries.

The transformation occurs again. This time, the blood forms all four of them.

"Avenge us! Avenge us! Avenge us! Avenge us! Avenge us! ..." All four of them repeats these words all over again and again for what seem like an eternity.

"When will this end? Please, I beg you. The culprit who trap me in this nightmare, I will do anything. I will do anything!" I shout, scream, shriek and cry.

The image finally fades, revealing a pink Jellicent laughing next to the door.

"Look at how pathetic you are right now, crying, begging for help. Do you need a plushie to hug? This is the first time I have this much fun in years. Hahahaha." Jellicent laughs at my predicament. I wipe the tears of my eyes so that I look less pathetic.

"My Night Shade seems to be super effective on you. A few mirages and you are degraded to a crybaby." Jellicent insults me further.

"What do you want?" I question the reasoning for her to do something like this. If she is in the Water Nation, why don't she just kill me?

"Just want to toy with you before your inevitable demise. The boss orders me to kill you but I just want to have some fun before doing so. Torturing people is my hobby." Jellicent indicates her personal objective.

"Please, listen. I want to end this intolerable relationship with the Water Nation. There are many countless times where all I want is to leave Artern. However, none of your fellow members allow me. Therefore, there is no choice but to kill them. I must admit that I willingly kill two of your members but the Water Nation also kill my parents and two teachers. Now is the time for us to forgive and move on." I try to sound mature and reasonable when I persuade her to free me.

"Running away from us? Unfortunately, the boss isn't very forgiving. It is not entertaining when that happens. Let me change your opinion so that you will be more motivated to fight us." Jellicent persuades me to fight the Water Nation? Why?

"Why do you want to prolong this conflict? I might hurt your friends and family." I ask.

"Friends and family? Pathetic, the Water Nation doesn't exist for any of that. We exist to obliterate all land Pokemon. I don't have friends or families anyways. They are all dead." Jellicent lies except for the fact that all of her relatives are dead.

"Why are they all dead? In addition, Mr. Clyde statement contradict yours. I am confused. The Water Nation exist for the protection of water types or the obliteration of land Pokemon?" I want to understand all of that. Perhaps, it could help me to reason with her.

"It is none of your business. My family dies by the likes of you. Mr. Clyde is just a coward that tries to make excuses to save himself. It is time for you to suffer in hell." Jellicent ends the discussion like that.

How is she going to torture me I wonder? I despise this immature and illogical Jellicent. She doesn't listen to any form of reasoning or logic. Without these chains, I would beat her up already. Kill? Maybe not. Even though she toys with my emotions like it is not even a speck of dust, she didn't contribute to the death of my parents or teachers in my knowledge. Speaking of them, how do they actually feel about me? Do they hate me for not taking revenge? Is it exactly like in that mirage?

I am baffled as Jellicent grabs a bucket from outside with her tentacles. What is she going to do with that? To my horror, she pushes my head down to the bucket so that I suffocate. Water suffocation, this method of torture is quite common against fire types. It is fortunate that water isn't super effective against me.

Before I am about to die, Jellicent stops and I spit the water that flow into my mouth out.

"How does it feel? If you agree to fight against us without fleeing like a coward, I will stop this torture." Jellicent offers but I decline.

"There is no way that I will throw my life away to kill psychopaths like you."

"Fine, suffocate again then." Jellicent starts the torture again.

I am more adapted to it this time. The torture gets better and better as she repeats it. I know how to shut off my mouth and ears so that water doesn't leak in. I prepare to close my eyes and inhale air deeply before the torture. Jellicent seems frustrated.

"I guess it is time to change the torture now. You are asking for it Flygon." Jellicent seems mad that her torture isn't as effective as she wants it to be.

"Toxic" Jellicent announces.

This move poisons me. I know that it will eventually get worse and worse until it kills me but I also know that it takes quite some time before that can happen. At first, I barely take any damage at all.

"Do you think this is all I am capable of? Don't you dare think that you can overcome my torture." Jellicent speaks with confidence. She must have another trick up her sleeve.

"Hex" Jellicent smirks as the move inflicts double damage on me. Hex is a powerful move that deals double damage on an opponent with negative status effects.

"Ouch" I yell in pain as the attack connects against my body. This is excruciatingly painful. I don't know if I can take any more of this. No… I can take more of this! Even if this destroys my nervous system. Even if I die, I don't want to be pathetic a moment longer. When I am weak, people around me end up dying. I want my parents and teachers to be proud of me. I don't want the illusions in that mirage to come true. I will be strong and endure the pain. I give an adamant look to the Jellicent to signify that I will not obey her wishes.

"How does it feel Flygon? My torture is worse than you expect right? Give up now. I will heal you up with potions and torture you again and again until you submit to defeat." Jellicent threatens me. I can sense some frustration.

"Try it then. Comparing to the frustration that you feel, this pain is nothing. Your torture is pathetic." I continue to give her the adamant look.

"How dare you insult my torture? All of my victims submit to defeat so easily. How could you last this long?!" Jellicent yells in frustration. "I guess some more of my Night Shade will shut that mouth of yours and that insolent look." Jellicent changes her plan.

I steel myself for the horrible mirage. It is just an illusion; they are not real. It is illogical to think otherwise. I am strong enough to endure this. I am Aero, a dragon, a pupil of the former strongest dragon in Artern.

My Father appears again, to insult me. This is not the father that I know of.

"Pathetic! You are a failure that is completely blind. How could you not see that the boss of the Water Nation is the root of all evil? You fail to avenge us. I disown you!"

I start to hit myself and cry. What is going on? Why can't I control myself?

"I am sorry Father. I fail you. I will make up for my mistakes." I apologize and hit myself again.

I am confused. I am baffled. I am completely broken.

"Foolish Flygon, you force me to use Confuse Ray." Jellicent thinks to herself.

* * *

Mr. Zero is enjoying his Staryu Pie as he strides to Royal Lands. With the 200,000 P, Mr. Zero can afford to buy whatever he wants. In addition, he could hire new minions. However, there is one thing that scares him, Crawdaunt. Mr. Zero needs to obey him or else he dies. Mr. Zero prefers to be the leader, not the minion. Hopefully, Crawdaunt dies because of a heart disease or something. Regardless, the only things that matters to him is money. Mr. Zero doesn't understand love or intangible happiness. As he passes a married couple of Gallade and Gardevoir, he sneers at them with disgust. Mr. Zero feels envious of others and how they smile and feel optimistic all the time. Their happiness, he desires it. To fill this empty hole in his heart, he seeks for material greed all the time. Therefore, he pushes others away for money and luxurious goods. It makes him feel like he is at their level. However, he is still not satisfied. As a result, he steals from others. Mr. Zero is about to pay for his crimes as Corona appears before him.

"Mr. Zero, are you enjoying your 200,000 P?" Corona asks.

"Get out of the way loser." Mr. Zero rudely replies.

"You should learn your manners Mr. Zero. However, I have a job for you so I will have mercy. I want you to reveal your identity to the Flygon, expose all of Crawdaunt's lies and I will give you 1,000,000 P that you can redeem at Ganchor Bank." Corona offers as he shows a bank account with a grand total of 1,000,000 P.

"What if I just kill you and take the money?" Mr. Zero has other ideas.

Corona lifts his feet and a giant wave of water appears in front of Mr. Zero. This Surf attack of Corona is ten times bigger than Mr. Zero himself.

"I am more capable than this. Do you want me to demonstrate?" Corona threatens Mr. Zero.

"Fine, I will do the job and get killed by the Crawdaunt instead. Why must people take advantage of my Illusion ability? There are many Zoroark around Artern. Why must it be me? I am just a bandit leader that tries to find some chump change and buy a few goods. What is wrong with my life?" Mr. Zero punches the ground as he finishes talking.

"I have no sympathy for someone like you, Mr. Zero. I know your background. Instead of saving your conscience and integrity, you engage in criminal activities that you don't even like just for money. Your minions don't respect you because you neglect them. You sell your title as a great bandit leader for 200,000 P. Consequently, you will die as Crawdaunt's little minion. If you resist his offer, you will at least die as a bandit leader that put up a fight to the last moments of his life. Crawdaunt chooses you because you are blind, there is only money that you desire. You steal from others. It is only fair that others now steal from you. This is the only end for greedy, weak Pokemon like you." Corona ends his speech.

Mr. Zero cries as he meets his dead end. Following Corona orders will be the last thing on his resume.

On the contrary, Corona beams with happiness as he is close to his goal now. Sooner or later, both Crawdaunt and Aero will die.

"I will change Artern into a better place." Corona thinks to himself.

* * *

"I will kill the boss of the Water Nation and that Garchomp." I repeat for the millionth time. After countless Night Shade, I submit to this torture. My mind and body can't take it anymore.

"Perfect, I will release you from these chains." Jellicent uses a secret key to open the lock.

I follow her outside to see that we are in a place called Royal Lands. It is not that far from Ganchor City. In a distance, I see a Garchomp. This is the same Garchomp that kills my master. I shall end her life. I automatically use Dig to close the gap between us. As I strike her from underneath with Dragon Claw, she seems astonished. It is insignificant, her death is the only objective. The super effective hit deals major damage as she is knocked away.

"Listen-" I interrupt her before she could finish with Dragon Pulse. She immediately rolls away to dodge. I use this opportunity to rush in with Dragon Claw.

* * *

Crawdaunt celebrates the successful brainwashing of Aero as he eats the tasty Staryu Pie. After he finishes, he praises Jellifer for her successful task. Aero is too far away to hear the conversation.

"Well done for not failing me like Gelato. At this rate, this Flygon is our killing robot. He no longer sees anything except revenge. If I poison the boss to weaken him, Aero should be able to initiate our great plan." Crawdaunt observes Aero movements.

"Obviously Master, I torture Pokemon since I am a toddler. I can always guarantee results or else you can kill me. Furthermore, I receive this from Aero." Jellifer gives the Crystalia tickets to Crawdaunt.

"I will think about what I should do with this. Tentacle is probably itching for his showdown with Aero as well." Crawdaunt considers.

* * *

After a number of attempts, Dragon Claw hits and blood splashes out of her body. I put my claws on her neck, preparing to land the final blow.

"I didn't kill your master." Garchomp denies her involvement.

"You have no evidence." I say before finishing her off with Dragon Claw. She can live with her father in the afterlife.

"Wait, I have evidence." I hear a voice but it is too late.

A Zoroark runs over to me. He pants a bit due to exhaustion as he stops. This Zoroark must be in a hurry to run at his full speed over here.

"I am a witness. I use my Illusion ability to transform into the Blastoise and Garchomp to deceive you. It is all because of that Crawdaunt orders. To make my claims valid, I know that your name is Aero. I also know that the Kingdra is threatened with his daughter's life. You try to help a Growlithe that lost his girlfriend during the incident in Mt. Scorch." Zoroark explains everything. Now the pieces all come together. I can see the bigger picture now. I don't know why this Zoroark revealed the truth but I can't forgive him for all the agony I go through because of him. I killed innocent Pokemon… I look at the Garchomp bleeding corpse and shed a tear. She saves my life, I kill her. To atone for my mistake, I will end his life so that he can't use that misleading ability again.

I prepare my Dragon Claw and attack him. Zoroark jumps away to dodge it.

"Hey, we are in the same team. Let us help each other to kill the Crawdaunt. He forced me to trick you." Zoroark makes up excuses. However, I don't listen to them.

I try to attack with Dragon Claw again.

"Fine, I will take all of you down by myself. I am the great bandit leader, Mr. Zero." Mr. Zero declares.

Mr. Zero waits for me to attack him with my Dragon Claw. This is strange, why doesn't he dodge?

As Dragon Claw collides with his stomach, Mr. Zero grabs my claws and use Payback. I fall into his trap as this attack deals double damage if he moves later. I also can't dodge as he manages to grab me. The hit sends me backward to the ground.

I get up to see that Mr. Zero is using Nasty Plot. With his nasty thoughts, his Special Attack increases sharply. I can sense a dark aura around him. What is his special move? Mr. Zero looks like a physical Pokemon to me. No, I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I know nothing much about his species other than their ability after all.

Speedily, Mr. Zero moves on all four paws. This looks as if he is going to ram into me. Is he trying to use Payback again? I fly up into the sky to dodge. However, Mr. Zero exceeds my expectations by making a great leap to hold my leg before using his attack.

"Night Daze" Mr. Zero calls out a mysterious attack.

Mr. Zero body glows with dark energy and releases it. The shockwave pulverizes my body. I can't afford to lose now. I grit my teeth and descend down to the ground with Mr. Zero still holding my leg. I capitalize on this opportunity and use Dig. As I dig holes on the ground, I could hear sounds of Mr. Zero body crashing all over the place. It must deal major damage. I rise back to the surface after I think it is enough and blast Mr. Zero with Dragon Pulse so he gets off me. Mr. Zero takes the attack directly and screams. He crashes back down to the ground after losing his grip on my leg. From what I observe, there are cuts and wounds on his body. On the other hand, I am not looking much better either. I see some bruises and claw marks on my leg. Other than that, I receive decent damage around my body.

Mr. Zero gets up and throw something at me. I catch it to see that it is a 100 P coin. Why is he giving me this?

"Now give it back!" Mr. Zero says as he punches me on the face before I could react and snatch the coin. This is the move Thief. Mr. Zero continues with his punches. This is not even a move. I must admit that he is a decent fighter with hand to hand combat experiences. Some of his punches are going to left a mark.

Luckily, I manage to dodge one of his punches. Using this opening, I slash him with Dragon Claw at his face. It is going to hurt.

"Ouch" Mr. Zero yells in pain. I use this opportunity to finish him off with a Dragon Claw to the neck. After the attack hits, Mr. Zero falls down to the ground. I check his pulse to avoid a Pelipper situation. After a short moment, the pulse ceases.

"Perfect, so you are still a killing machine after all." Crawdaunt applauses my accomplishment. Next to him, I see the Jellicent corpse. The cause of death seems to be from Crawdaunt's Night Slash. Did he kill her out of frustration?

"I am not anymore." I argue.

"You will someday, it is our destinies to cross path again. Your conflict with the Water Nation won't end this easily. If you want it to end, kill me." Crawdaunt gives me the opportunity to fight him. I will gladly take it.

I fly up into the sky and spam Dragon Pulse. This is because he knows Guillotine. There is no way that I can fight him at close range.

Crawdaunt uses Protect sometimes and dodge my Dragon Pulse sometimes. It is hard to predict his pattern. Despite his species common low Speed, this Crawdaunt Speed is probably higher than me. He seems to lose interest after I can't even hit him once. I feel so pathetic. Crawdaunt doesn't even sweat yet. Due to the fight with Mr. Zero, I run out of energy.

"Smart, however, you are still not strong enough. Long range attacks may be my only weakness but don't be overconfident." Crawdaunt alerts me.

Suddenly, he rushes right below me and leap like Mr. Zero and grab my leg. Instead of holding on, he propels himself above me and smash my body down to the ground with Crabhammer. I can't get up or move anymore. This might be it. As I look up to the sky, I see him descending down with Crabhammer to defeat me. I faint and Crawdaunt is victorious once again.

* * *

Crawdaunt is very frustrated, Mr. Zero ruins his entire plan. He should expect Mr. Zero to betray him sooner or later. Still, Crawdaunt believes that he has the upper hand. He leaves the Crystalia tickets with Aero unconscious body as he is interested in the Flygon next move.

"I know you will survive, the desire of revenge and hatred inside of Aero, do not fail me." Crawdaunt speaks to himself.

"How is it, Master?" Corona appears from behind Crawdaunt.

"There are some difficulties due to this traitor." Crawdaunt says as he spits at Mr. Zero corpse. Unknown to Crawdaunt, Corona smirks with joy.

* * *

Finally, we reach the halfway point. Things are about to get even more interesting. The next chapter will come out pretty soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go, Chapter 9 has arrived.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Light that Pierces through the Tunnel

I am in this dark, scary tunnel once again. No matter how much I try to escape it, there are rocks blocking the exit. I want to go to Crystalia! Why must these rocks be so inconsiderate and adamant. I am not strong enough to break them and they obviously won't move on their own. Is there another way to exit this place? I see the bloody walls of this tunnel now. I want to cleanse my entire body free of this blood. Help! The more I am in this tunnel, the more I am persuaded to move forward. Should I just end my horrible life now? Every lies that I see are the truth. Every truth that I see are lies. Help! I need a light, the light that will pierce through this tunnel.

"Are you alright?" A soothing voice calls from reality.

I open my eyes to see a female Flygon around my age. I assume that this is the case as her height is similar to mine. We are in a cave that is likely to be her home. Other than that, this Flygon must be my savior after I faint. I feel fortunate that I always encounter benevolent and caring Pokemon after I am defeated. However, I feel like I am their bad luck charm as everyone around me end up dead. Perhaps, I should just leave quickly after I thank her for saving me.

"I notice that you squirm and twist while you sleep so I am here to check on you. Do you have nightmares?" She asks with concern.

"Yes, it is just that I have been through a lot of things. I thank you for your help but I need to leave now." I try to leave.

"Wait, why are you leaving so suddenly? If you have any problems, you can talk to me." The Flygon says with even more concern.

This Flygon doesn't understand that I am trying to save her. I don't want her to get involved. "You don't understand anything. Do you even have the slightest idea of what I suffered through?" I raise my voice a little. I immediately regret it as she seems hurt by what I am saying.

"I guess am I just an interloper. Sorry for not knowing my place." The Flygon apologizes with a hint of sadness.

"I am sorry. It is just that I don't want you to get involved in this mess that I am in. How about this? I will explain to you the situation but please don't judge me or think of any stupid ideas." I try to make up for hurting her feelings. She seems to be a bit happy after hearing what I said. I sit down at the edge of the cave before telling her my story.

"My name is Aero, I am once an ordinary Vibrava that live with his parents and his mentor in Mahi Mahi Desert. Even though it is lonely for me to live there, my parents always protect me, feed me, play with me and spoil me every once in a while. My mentor is my only friend. He teaches me whether it be about art or the outside world in general. He might not be the most reliable in battles, but he still tries his best regardless. Their company is truly a shining light in my life." I am about to cry when it comes to the next part but I don't want to ruin my story. "One day, a group of intruders called the Water Nation attack…they attack and everyone close to me die." The Flygon is shocked as I mention this. "Like a blind mole, I desire revenge, not knowing the whole situation. I kill the members, without considering their side of view. However, I start to doubt myself after some of the Water Nation members act unlike the intruders. Therefore, I abandon that desire and leave to train with a Salamence. Everything went smoothly for a while until my Master dies as well. Worse of it all, an innocent Garchomp is framed for this atrocity. I should have known that it is not her. She saves me but I…" I hesitate to say it as I don't want to admit that I am a killer. Misunderstood or not, I am still a killer. I hate it when I am proven wrong. My crimes, they can never be justified. The death of Mr. Zero won't make her soul rest in peace. "I…"

"You don't need to say it anymore. I understand. There is no need to continue if it makes you drown in agony." The Flygon comforts me. I start to cry a little as she pats my back.

"If it makes you feel better, I have my own story to share with you." Flygon offers and I accept it.

"My name is Cura and I used to be with my parents here in Royal Lands as a Trapinch. I love them with all my heart, we play, we interact. They are more than just my parents. They are also my friends. Fortunately, I still have a few friends around my age here. Royal Lands is actually not that isolated. It is a misconception. Due to this place being close to Ganchor City, they are actually a decent amount of Pokemon that live here. Most of them want to be close to the city without being in the city itself. One day, a newly formed bandit group called the Zero Defeat attacked. Their leader, Mr. Zero tries to steal my parents' savings." Mr. Zero? The Zoroark that I killed? I wait for the story to finish before I say anything. "My parents resist but they are outnumbered. I persuade my parents to just give them the money but they are adamant about it. They want to save that money to make my future brighter. As a result, Mr. Zero is forced to kill my parents to steal the money. I cry and cry all alone. At one point, I want revenge. On the other hand, my parents don't want me to throw my life away for revenge. I don't know what to do until my friend's mother comes to console me. She helps me through the situation until I manage to be independent and strong. Without her, I might end up like you." Cura finishes her story, I can see both joy and sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know if this will help but Mr. Zero is the framer that I killed to avenge the Garchomp." I tell her, waiting to see her response.

Cura immediately cries on my shoulder, this surprises me greatly. Did I say something wrong? No, they are tears of relief and joy, I am sure of it.

"Thank you for destroying that bandit. Mr. Zero occasionally haunts me in my dreams. I see him from time to time, mocking me and my parents. The world will be a much more peaceful place without him, especially for me." Cura says as she wipes off the tears from her face and smiles. Did I manage to make someone happy by killing? I give her a questioning look.

"Sorry, I shouldn't thank you for killing someone. It is just an impulse that I couldn't control after all these years. Killing is something that shouldn't be taken lightly even if that Pokemon is evil. I understand that you must want to move on from that. It is not fair for you to let me celebrate his death." Cura gives me an apologetic look.

"It is nothing significant really. To be honest, I don't mind killing evil Pokemon, I think they deserve it. However, I feel that I am very inconsiderate towards their point of view. Are they really evil? What does it mean to be evil? Killing someone? If that is the case, then I must also be evil. All Pokemon that hunt others are evil. Your words just advocate my desire for revenge a little. Don't worry, I understand that you don't really mean it." I assure her that she doesn't need to apologize.

"Oh! I almost forget to give you these tickets back. Are you planning to leave Artern?" Cura returns me the tickets to Crystalia.

"Thanks, I will leave now." I am about to walk out of the tunnel until she grabs my arm.

"Wait, the ferry to Crystalia doesn't leave until the next three days. If you wish, I could give you a tour around Royal Lands." Cura offers.

"I told you already to not think of any stupid ideas. I am wanted by the Water Nation. I am also a killer. It is best for you not to associate yourself with me." I advise.

"I want to relieve you of your pain like my friend's mother once did for me. It is no burden for me at all, I am glad to help other Pokemon for free. If you are worried that I can't defend myself, let me demonstrate." Cura smiles with confidence as she walks to a giant rock outside of the cave. I am curious to see how strong she can be. I shouldn't underestimate her.

"Close your ears." Cura warns. I close my ears as I anticipate her next move.

"Boomburst" Cura announces.

This move lets out a loud, deafening, ear splitting voice that completely obliterates the rock. This is impressive considering that she uses a normal type move against a rock. It hurts my ears a little even when I close it.

"My Special Attack stat is exceptional among Flygon. My Speed is also exceptional, everything else is average. How about we have a race?" Cura invites me to race with her. I already acknowledge her capabilities, no need to rub salt on the wound of this average Speed Flygon.

"Sure" I don't want to be rude so I participate in this race. Cura points to a faraway rock. Apparently, it is the finish line. At least, I hope that I don't humiliate myself.

"Go" Cura declares as she soars at incredible speed to the rock. There is no need to describe the race as she obviously dominates it and I lose as expected. I don't even need to try to know the results.

As Cura reaches the finish line, she turns around. She looks disappointed as I stop flying after I reach the halfway point and walk over to her instead.

"I will give you another chance. I will go easy on you this time." Cura gives me a handicap which I despise. I am about to reject it until I have an idea.

"How about we race on the ground without flying instead? However, I don't want you to hold back." I suggest.

"Race on the ground? Fine, I guess." Cura's expressions confirm that she has no experience when it comes to ground speed. In contrast, Master teaches me how to be agile on the ground.

Cura points to a carnival? "That is our destination, it is called the Royale Carnival. Initially, it is named Royal Carnival but the royal family doesn't like it so it is changed slightly. I will tell you more once we arrive there."

We are both in our starting position at the rock. This time, I will declare the start of the race.

"Go!"

I run as quickly as possible. It seems like I am in the lead as Cura isn't used to moving like this. I conserve my energy for the final stretch in case she somehow manages to catch up. I turn back for a moment to see how she is doing. Even though she is still fast, she struggles to maintain balance with the uneven ground of Royal Lands. It looks as if she is going to trip. Therefore, Cura wastes time adjusting to the ground. It is very important to know the nature of your environment. For example, running in the desert might be easy for me but I am sure that the Greninja will struggle to do so even if he is faster than me. Speaking of him, his name is Gelato if I remember correctly. It is actually not strange for a Flygon to move a lot slower on the ground. Usually, they rely on their wings too much. I will admit that I am one of them as I didn't choose to hike to Mt. Scorch. Still, I train to move on the ground like Master recommends.

Before I know it, I reach Royale Carnival. Cura arrives around five seconds later. Not bad at all, in my opinion.

"I guess it is a tie. I should run on the ground more often." Cura says.

"Yeah, you definitely should. It will open a new world to you like learning how to fly all over again." I suggest before smiling. I will admit that the race is enjoyable.

"I am glad that you are enjoying it. Let me continue on my story about this place. As Royal Lands is isolated, a community of Pokemon decide to make it more lively. They do this by creating a carnival with many attractions and shows. As you can see, there are many tents and booths that you can play with. This is also one of the main reason why Pokemon live here instead of Ganchor City. I used to play with my friends here. That's about it." Cura explains.

"Is that really it? Where are your friends now? Are they still here?" I ask with curiosity.

"My friends, they all move away. I don't know where they live now. Hopefully, they are alive and well." Cura answers.

"Do you feel lonely?" I ask as we have quite a lot in common. I might have some companions like Master but I still feel quite lonely sometimes. Hopefully, she can get over it if that is the case.

"Of course not, there are people around Ganchor City and Royal Lands that I befriend with. They might not be the same as my childhood friends but I still appreciate them." Cura answers. I am happy for her.

"Anyways, let me show you some of the attractions." Cura walks ahead of me as I follow her.

"Here is the Whack-the-Diglett attraction. If you manage to hit all of the Diglett, you get a prize." Cura points to the table that shows all of the prizes. I only see plushies, this attraction must be aimed towards kids. They are plushies of a Skarmory, Furret, Porygon and Bronzong. I doubt that I want any of them, except the Porygon maybe. It looks cool.

"Can I try to play? I spend all of my money on learning Dragon Pulse so…" I ask Cura for money as I have none. This is very degrading. I feel like a beggar.

"Just don't get addicted alright?" Cura gives 100 P to the Excadrill store owner.

I grab the hammer and plan my strategy. It is a 3 times 3 board with a total of 9 Diglett. It might be possible that all of them can appear all at once. Therefore, I need to hit it pretty fast. I give each Diglett a number from 1 to 9. Number 1 to 3 will be the top row and rest is self-explanatory. I will call the number in my head to help me react faster. Now, I am ready.

"Start" Excadrill calls as he presses a button.

The first Diglett appears in the middle. This is to help the beginners I see, I hit it right away. The first one is easy. Diglett number 9 appears and I hit it instantly. I manage to hit all the Diglett that appears as individuals. After the first 30 seconds, many Diglett start to appear at once. I put less power into each smash as it allows me to change direction quicker. My Attack is high anyways so the strength of the hit is not the problem. It is about to get difficult when I pass the first minute mark. Now, nearly all the Diglett appear all at once. It is not about knowing where they will appear anymore. It is all about speed. I imagine hitting Crawdaunt face to motivate myself. Apparently, this turns me into a smashing fanatic that obliterate this attraction. This streak of obliteration lasts until all the Diglett appears at once. I hit the first, second, third, fouth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth. The ninth one is about to retreat. There is a surge of power that I gain from something, no not my desire for revenge but something stronger. I am no longer Moley. I am Aero. I hit the last Diglett a millisecond before it retreats.

"We got ourselves a winner!" Excadrill shouts as the crowds start to appear.

"You are amazing Aero, I never even win once." Cura congratulates me.

"Choose whatever you want." Excadrill tells me.

"I will take the Porygon." I grab it and before I can find a purpose for it, a little Venonat appears behind me.

"Mister Flygon, can I have it please. I like Porygon." Venonat says as she tries to act cute.

"Obviously, take good care of it." I hand her the plushie.

"Yay" Venonat celebrates before running to her parents.

"That is very generous of you." Cura compliments me.

"It means more to her than it means to me. Hopefully, I manage to teach her to become generous." I say without realizing how much I have changed. Why am I so nice suddenly?

"That is very wise. There are other attractions that you might like. Want to play more?" Cura offers.

"Of course." This is more fun than I thought.

The next attraction we play is called Throw-the-Dart. The objective of this game is to throw three darts at the board. The bullseye gives ten points while the outer circles give less and less. Cura joins in as well. Cura gets a total score of 28 as she plays it pretty often. I get 25, which is not bad for a beginner. The Doublade storeowner gives us two cotton candy. Both of us really enjoy eating it. When is the last time I get to eat something like this?

The last attraction that we decide to play is a Claw Machine. There are plushies as expected. There is one plushie that catches my eye though, it is the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza. Rayquaza is known to be the guardian of Artern. Apparently, Rayquaza is dead. I wonder how is it possible for a legendary Pokemon to die? Is it possible for a reincarnated version or a new Rayquaza to exist? Artern is such a mysterious place.

Cura gives me a 100 P coin as I try to properly aim the claw at the Rayquaza. I look at both the front and side screen so that everything will be accurate. I never realize until now that I have a talent at conquering attractions. What a weird hidden talent. I press the button and hope for the best. At first, the claw descends down and grab the Rayquaza's head and a part of its tail that is coiled up a bit. The Rayquaza rises as the claw shakes a bit. Luckily, everything is perfect and I get another plushie.

"Great job, you are really good at this." Cura praises me for my attraction conquering skills.

"I want to give this to you." I give it to her as I use her money after all.

"Really, you are too generous you know? I will always remember you after you leave Artern. The plushie will be the reminder of our time here." Cura says as she gazes at the Rayquaza.

"Let us go watch a show. It is called Welfino Circus and it is very famous here. The owner is a friendly Walrein." Cura suggests as we look at the line, the line is getting longer by every single moment. Cura grabs my arm before I know it and we both get to the queue as fast as possible.

When we arrive at the ticket counter, we got the last two tickets. The tickets cost 500 P each. Why do I feel like I am so lucky today? I guess it is not due to luck. Instead, it is because Cura drags me over here. We get the back row seats as all the good seats are already taken. I shouldn't complain as we are already fortunate.

As I look around the stage before the show starts, I see someone that peaks my interest in the front row. It is Barc. I am confident that it is him. Why is he here anyways?

* * *

"Young Master Sieg, are you excited that your father is about to perform?" Barc asks Sieg, the young Spheal. Welfino is the second strongest Water Nation general and Sieg is proud of that fact. Sieg never meets his mother as she dies after he was born due to some sort of accident that he doesn't know. Therefore, Sieg only has his father to rely on.

"Obviously Barky, my father is awesome." Sieg calls Barc with his pet name Barky. Sieg is only 8 years old, he still acts childishly. Barc doesn't mind that. Speaking of Barc, he makes his own move as well. By telling Welfino all the secrets regarding Crawdaunt, Welfino promises to tell the boss after the show end. It looks as if it is checkmate for Crawdaunt in Barc's mind. He never sees the boss face to face. However, he knows who he is.

"The story of the Shiny Magikarp that beats a Dragonite still amazes me until this day. Do you think my father will be as strong as him?" Sieg asks Barc.

"I am not sure if that is possible." Barc sticks to reality. That story is a legend among water types. Every water Pokemon respect the legendary Shiny Magikarp that is now the Red Gyarados of the Water Nation. Specifically, the boss of the Water Nation. All water types that are discriminated worship the Red Gyarados. Even the Sharpedo Mafia is scared of him. However, if Crawdaunt manages to kill him, what will happen? Crawdaunt knows that he will die, that is why he needs Aero as his scapegoat.

"Hey, do you want some popcorn?" Rico (Crawdaunt's spy) acts generous to Sieg and Barc to fool them.

* * *

Welfino is about to enter the stage. Currently, he is thinking about telling the boss all of Crawdaunt crimes. He knows for sure that he will die by Crawdaunt's Guillotine if he does that. What will Sieg do then if that happens. Should he tell the boss? No, he must. Hopefully, he can remain anonymous.

Nevertheless, he must appear on the stage now, it is time to entertain his audience.

* * *

The show finally starts and I see a Walrein slides out of backstage with a Popplio and a Dewgong. They start the show by freezing the entire stage with Blizzard and skate around on the ice for a while. There are obstacles like giant rocks that they jump over. Sometimes, it looks as if it is impossible to jump that high. However, they still manage to pull it off like professionals. I really respect them.

Afterwards, the jump on top of each other but not like I expected. The Dewgong jumps on the Popplio and the Walrein jumps on the Dewgong. Popplio must be very strong to be able to carry both of them. The entire audience clap including both of us.

The next show is a bit riskier, all three of them jump over rings of fire. The rings are around the size of an Electrode. This might be a bit tough. Popplio and Dewgong jump successfully like everyone expected. I am a bit worried but I know that the Walrein is well prepared. The Walrein charges up speed and jumps. Before he reaches the ring, he curls up into a ball and pass the ring with no trouble. The entire audience clap for him again. This show is really entertaining. I will miss it if I leave Artern for sure. No, I can't hesitate. I need to leave Artern.

"Want popcorn?" Cura asks as an Abra teleports near our seats. This Abra hold a bag of popcorn to sell for 200 P. I must admit that it is smart to let a Pokemon with Teleport to sell things.

"It is your money, you choose." I don't want to spend too much of her money. She already pay for the tickets and the attractions.

"You don't need to feel like a burden you know. I am not rich but I definitely have money to buy a bag of popcorn." Cura assures as she buys a bag of popcorn.

I don't want to rely on others. It makes me feel kind of pathetic. I can't even find a job and get money by myself. I use Master, Corona and Cura money. I feel so ashamed.

I snap out of it as Cura stuffs my mouth full of popcorn. I try to chew all of it before asking her why she did that.

"Cheer up, don't look depressed like that. I already told you that I want you to enjoy your day as much as possible. Leave everything behind, I want you to forget your painful past. I already move on, now it is your turn. In addition, I earn enough income to pay for a few attractions, a ticket to a show and a bag of popcorn for you. Don't feel like you can't earn money on your own. From what I see today, you are very talented. You will definitely be successful in Crystalia." Cura words of encouragement destroys all the pain that I feel from my past. It makes me feel strong and independent. For a moment, I feel as if I am in a new world where nothing negative happens to me. Is it possible that I found my light?

Cura puts the popcorn on my leg, signaling that I should eat the rest. I now enjoy this treat without feeling like a burden.

I miss a few parts of the show but that doesn't matter. Their final show is juggling five bowling balls at the same time. Exceptional.

As the show finishes, the entire audience clap as hard as they could for the hardworking performers. Furthermore, there is a Spheal that run up to the stage to hug the Walrein. It must be his son. What a heart touching moment.

I leave the circus tent alongside Cura. We return to the cave as it is getting dark. During the returning trip, the Moon shines elegantly on both of us. As I turn around to look at Cura closely, her beauty is more prevalent. Her body is as majestic as an emerald. Her red eyes cover magnifies her benevolent and kind-hearted nature that I see in her eyes. She is also slim and…and why am I thinking about these things? I don't understand, I can't control myself. Wait, I act generous to that Venonat and try my very best to win attractions, all of this to impress her? If I know something like this is going to happen, I should ask Growlithe when I have a chance. I doubt that I can love someone in a single day can't I? I lack knowledge when it comes to this topic. I mean I live in an isolated place for 16 years. I never ask my mother about this either. The books that I read include nothing about this. Forget it, if I truly love Cura, I shouldn't want her to get involved with this mess. During my next encounter with Crawdaunt, I can guarantee that he will kill her for sure. I don't want anyone to be in this dark, scary tunnel with me. I shake my head to get rid of all the thoughts.

"Look, a shooting star!" Cura points at the starry, night sky. There is a shooting star! I wish that I can escape from this tunnel. Please, legendary Pokemon of all forms, grant me this one wish. If I can escape from this mess, I might have a chance to live normally. If that is the case…I smile to myself.

* * *

"Father, a shooting star! I wish that you will be the strongest. I don't want you to bow down to anyone. Be the father that I will be proud of." Sieg wishes.

"Son, I am pretty sure that you are not supposed to say it out loud." Welfino says.

"I don't care. You are the strongest regardless. I watch every single one of your shows. You are amazing." Sieg praises his father.

Welfino feels happy that his son feels that way about him. He can't ignore Crawdaunt's actions now. Yes, Welfino is more motivated to fight Crawdaunt even if it is a losing battle. Welfino is absolutely set on telling the boss everything.

"Barc, please protect my son" Welfino speaks to Barc, who is walking alongside them.

"I will do it with my life, even if that Crawdaunt…" Barc is about to finish until Sieg interrupts.

"What are you talking about? I am not in any danger right? Why do you bring up General Crawdaunt?" Sieg asks with curiosity.

"It is nothing, don't worry. I am going to be a father that you will be proud of." That is all Welfino says.

* * *

I sit down under the starry night with Cura. We are talking about a lot of things. Telling each other stories before going to sleep.

"…and that is how I get the Crystalia tickets from Professor Shucklorits." I tell her about my fight with Gelato.

"That is clever of you to take him down to the Sticky Web. Also, 'Full Moon Night Slash' is probably a custom move." Cura comments.

"What is a custom move?" I ask.

"I am not an expert but I think it is using your attacks in a very creative way to the point where it becomes a new move. A special fifth move." Cura explains.

"You are very knowledgeable. Although, it is kind of baffling that he can only do it when the moon rises though." I wonder about custom moves further. I want to learn a custom move as well.

"That is just the very mystery of life." Cura says.

"What is your hobby?" I ask.

"Reading and play with the attractions in Royale Carnival." Cura reveals her hobby.

"It is reading for me too. I wish there are attractions in Mahi Mahi Desert. Oh, I also like drawing and painting in general." I reveal mine.

"Really? I don't see a lot of Flygon that can paint or draw. I like to look at the beautiful pictures but I can't create one myself." Cura says.

"My art teacher is a Smeargle. Well, he is more of a mentor. I get to draw whatever I want and he gives me criticism and advises." I explain.

"That is great, can you draw for me before I leave?" Cura requests. No one really request art from me before, this is new. Does she really believe that my art will be special or any better than any Smeargle art in general? I feel like I have more confidence as an artist now. Perhaps, I can sell my art in Crystalia.

"Of course." I agree.

"We are quite similar." Cura indicates.

"Yeah, but there is one thing that I wish we don't have in similar." Cura seems a bit confused as I say this.

"The death of our parents." I say.

"Yeah, I wish that your parents are still alive." Cura says.

"Nah, your parents should be the one to stay alive." I reply.

"I think we are being a bit inconsiderate to our own parents here." Cura says and I totally agree with her.

"I wish that Artern is a better place. The royal family seems to be unreliable. Land and water Pokemon kill each other relentlessly. These are many reasons as to why I want to leave Artern." I share my disappointment in Artern with Cura. Cura nods a bit at my statement.

"You have two tickets, who is going to be this lucky Pokemon that go with you?" Cura asks.

"It is a secret." I dodge the question.

"Fine, we should sleep now." Cura suggests.

"I will later." I say as I continue to sit down and stare at the sky. When it comes to asking her out, I feel too burdened. It is as if I am asking for her to die with me. That is just illogical.

"Don't feel burdened." Cura words echo inside my head. She is strong, but Crawdaunt is stronger. I hope that Crawdaunt dies by a heart attack or something. I hope he chokes while eating. I stop with these thoughts as I sleep outside. I sleep under the light of the stars as they make me feel like I am not blind anymore.

"Good night, my light. The light that pierces through the tunnel." I whisper to myself.

* * *

This chapter is longer than usual so I need the extra time. Hopefully, I can release the next chapter sooner. I doubt it as I still need to finish Xenoblade. Don't worry, there is a zero percent chance that I will abandon this story. I already plan the whole story before I even write Chapter 1. Lack of ideas won't be an issue. I just hope that I don't die by a car accident while playing Pokemon Go.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, this is chapter 10. A lot of things will be happening. Sorry for the slow update, this chapter is long and I have other things to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 10: Trying to Escape the Tunnel

Welfino is currently swimming across the sea to Boundless Waters. Where is Boundless Waters? It is pretty much the entire water area between Crystalia and Artern. It is wide and gigantic to the point where it should be called a country than a place.

Welfino arrives at an island somewhere in Boundless Waters. This is the Water Nation main headquarters. The island doesn't have a name of its own. Some Pokemon call it Water Nation Island to keep it simple. It is quite small but that doesn't matter. Most Water Nation members don't stay in the headquarters anyways. Only the boss resides here with a few other members. There is a mini castle in the middle of the island. Welfino slides through the beach to the entrance of the castle. The guards recognize him and move immediately. There are only two guards, one is a talented Mantine that is promoted through the ranks quickly from just being a new recruit in Mt. Scorch. The other is a wise Slowking that takes the guard duty for years.

Welfino steps inside the first out of two rooms. The first room is called the assembly room. This is where the high rank members gather to listen to the boss orders monthly. The next meeting is about to come soon. As Welfino looks around, his memory detects the familiar surroundings. The walls are painted blue and there is a chandelier at the top of the room. Otherwise, the room is empty with no significant objects to look at. The room is large enough to the point where a battle could take place here. Welfino hopes it doesn't come to that. At the other end of the room, lies the door to the boss. A Huntail (the boss personal messenger) guards the door.

"General Welfino, what carries you over here?" Huntail asks.

"I have an important matter to discuss with the boss." Welfino answers.

"Fair enough." The Huntail knocks on the door and waits for the boss response.

"Come in." The boss permits entry to Welfino.

Before Welfino enters, he breaths deeply. Hopefully, his evidence and reasoning will be enough to convince the boss.

* * *

"Master Crawdaunt, I successfully spy on that moron Barc. I think he tries to seek help from Welfino." Rico reports.

"Welfino? I doubt that he is any different than Juan. Too scared to risk his child's life. Pathetic circus Pokemon like him doesn't have a backbone. It is not worth my time going after him." Crawdaunt dismisses the idea that Welfino will be bold enough to tell the boss everything.

"I absolutely agree Master, his show is lame, it is a disgrace that circus Pokemon like him belongs in the Water Nation." Rico agrees. In actuality, Rico has some doubts on whether or not Welfino will stand against Crawdaunt. However, disagreeing with his master means death.

"Tomorrow, I will enjoy seeing the showdown between Aero and Tentacle." Crawdaunt smirks as he looks at the calendar in his office.

* * *

Welfino enters the boss room slowly, this room is quite an unfamiliar territory for the Walrein. Even though Welfino is a general, he doesn't meet the boss personally often. Most of the times, he encounters the boss in meetings. It is not that the boss is cold or distant in Welfino's mind. It is just that he is at another class of Pokemon that mere circus Pokemon like him can't associate with. Similarly, you would not expect a commoner to be close to the royal family or vice versa.

The door closes behind Welfino as he looks at the boss, who is sitting on a throne. Welfino directs his eyes at the boss as it is discourteous to not pay attention to him, especially when you ask for permission to enter his room. It is not like Welfino doesn't know the furniture in this room already. This isn't the first time to he enters this sacred place after all. In conjunction to the throne, there are golden frames around personal images of the boss. The image on the left wall illustrates ancient Artern, where water and land Pokemon co-exist with each other. The image on the right wall is a picture of the boss as a shiny Magikarp. Next to him, a Feebas can be seen. These images are pretty obsolete. They are once specially made by the most talented of Smeargle. Welfino waits for the boss to speak first.

"Why do you come here to personally meet me General Welfino, is it something that can't be revealed to everyone in meetings?" Boss questions Welfino.

The boss voice is a bit worn out, not only because of his age but also because of recent events. The boss is not young anymore-true. However, the boss isn't about to reach his curtain call either. The boss is probably around his fifties if Welfino tries to guess. Most likely, the thing that gives the boss a tired and lifeless expression are deaths of his members. The boss knows very well that there is a Flygon on a rampage.

"I must apologize for the sudden intrusion. However, it is very important that I am here to reveal some confidential information regarding recent events." Welfino formerly answers.

"I assume it is about Aero, what else do I need to know other than the deaths of our members? I acknowledge the deaths of two Octillery, a Greninja, a Jellicent, Juan, Mr. Clyde and etc. During the next meeting, I will send our elite members to kill him." Boss says with remorse as he counts the number of deaths.

"This is the problem, the Flygon isn't the true culprit behind these atrocities. I encounter him in Royale Carnival and he is quite friendly and generous. Instead of being a revenge hungry beast like we believe, he is just a lost Flygon. I have a witness and evidence that point to the true culprit. For evidence, we just need to investigate the corpses of our members. The cause of death for some of our members isn't possible to be accomplished by a Flygon." Welfino explains.

"Who is this culprit?" Boss asks Welfino before he can explain further. Welfino dreads this moment but he needs to get straight to the point.

"General Crawdaunt" Welfino releases two simple but powerful words.

"General Crawdaunt? Dissect the situation so that I understand why this is your conclusion." Boss calmly orders Welfino to explain the situation further. Deep in his mind, "calm" is the last word that is appropriate to describe him.

"Boss, I believe you already know that General Crawdaunt and General Juan is involved with the Mahi Mahi Desert incident. Juan passed information to a Barbaracle named Barc before he died. Barc tells me that General Crawdaunt ruined our image during that accident by falsifying our goals. In addition, he fueled Aero desire for revenge and gave him a handicap. In my opinion, I believe that General Crawdaunt tries to destroy the Water Nation for his own benefits. Mr. Clyde's death gave General Crawdaunt the interviewer position. How many members has he recruited so far? Three, all of them don't have a good record if we dig into their profile. General Crawdaunt framed General Juan in Tallruin Forest, through a Zoroark. Apparently, the Zoroark keeps the record of this transaction in his hideout. Barc manages to find this and immediately report to me." Welfino hands over the book showing the 200,000 P transaction. The boss nods as he checks it. "With undeniable, sufficient amount of evidence, I can't ignore the situation. Therefore, I report to you with a heavy heart. Please investigate further and deal with this situation fairly with your righteous judgement." General Welfino tries to explain to the best of his ability. He hopes that the boss understands and believe him. The boss is silent for a moment. This makes Welfino nervous.

"Fair enough, General Welfino. I will send Hanguil to check the corpses. If everything is valid and correct, I will deal with this by tonight. How I deal with it is entirely up to me and you shall have no rights to debate or discuss about it. Dismiss." Boss ends the conversation.

Welfino steps out of the room, he knows that his life is shorter by at least 10 years. Nevertheless, Welfino sighs with relief and joy. He could never be more proud of himself. Hopefully, Sieg will be proud of him too.

Hanguil the Huntail is called by the boss as General Welfino exits the castle completely. The guards ask him how the it went. General Welfino only smiles to the guards before he leaves.

* * *

"Cura, look at that new attraction! It just opens today." I get a bit too excited and drag her over to see it. I hope she doesn't mind it. She drags me once after all.

"A new attraction? Nice, there will be more variety in Royale Carnival now." Cura smiles as she says that. Royale Carnival is a major part of her childhood, I am glad that this place is still going strong after all these years.

"Look, it is called 'Send the annoying kid to the pool'." I read the title of this new attraction. It is settled near the claw machine. From what I see, there is a pool and above the pool is a Pancham. He seems pretty annoyed and depressed as he sits on a droppable chair with his arms crossed. A Pangoro notices us and immediately introduces the new attraction.

"Welcome our first two customers to my new attraction. Pay 200 P and you get 3 balls. See that target over there? If you manage to hit it, the annoying kid will fall to down to the pool." Pangoro explains.

"Dad, why must it be me? Can't you know, use pretty girls to lure customers instead?" Pancham complains.

"Nah, Pokemon nowadays like to send annoying kids soaking. Customers don't want to hurt pretty girls. Remember our deal, I will pay you 50 P each time you fall." Pangoro reminds the Pancham of the deal. This father and son duo certainly have an interesting relationship. Fortunately, my parents don't force me to do things like this.

"Anyways, are you two a couple? Couples get a 20% discount." I blush as the Pangoro assumes that we are a couple. I turn to see that Cura also blushes.

"No" Both of us answer at the same time. Even though I have a crush on her, we are not officially a couple yet.

"Fine, you could try to lie you know? To reward your honesty, I will give you four balls instead of three." Pangoro offers.

"Dad!" Pancham whines.

"This raises the maximum amount you can earn to 200 P. Come on, try to be annoying so customers have an incentive to hit you." Pangoro persuades the Pancham to do his job.

"Fine, you two Flygon have a bad aim. Even if you use a move that never miss, it misses regardless." Pancham insults us.

"Cura, can you give me 200 P? We can each have two balls to hit this annoying kid." I ask for money as this Pancham is starting to get on my nerves.

"Yeah, I am starting to get annoyed as well." Cura pays the Pangoro 200 P.

I allow her to throw first, her first throw misses barely. I throw next, it also misses.

"Hah, you losers are probably blind. The target is like three metres apart from you." Pancham gets more annoying. I can see that he really wants to earn money deep inside.

Cura throws again and this time, it hits the target. Cura smiles with satisfaction at the results. Pancham is soaked as he drops into the pool. It makes for a satisfying splash. The Pancham climbs back up to his seat once again. It is my turn again. I look carefully at the target. It is around the size of the ball I am holding, not very big. I concentrate and aim properly.

"You can do this Aero. Send the annoying kid soaking." Cura cheers for me. I can't disappoint her. I throw and it hits the target as well. Pancham screams as he is soaked.

"Yes! How does it feel now annoying kid?" I ask the soaked Pancham.

"It feels like I am 100 P richer." Pancham grins. We all laugh at his optimism.

Afterwards, we go and grab some food to eat. There is a food court near Welfino Circus. They serve meat and berries. Finally, we exit this place and return to Cura's home. I excuse myself to finish the painting that Cura wants. I really appreciate the fact that she buys art equipment for me. She doesn't see it yet. However, I plan it to be astounding. I want her to like it. No, love it. Tomorrow is the day that I leave Artern after all. I put the finishing touches on the canvas. I pick it up and hide it behind my back.

"Cura, close your eyes." I want to build the feeling of suspense.

"Fine" Cura closes her eyes.

I put the canvas in front of her face.

"Open it now."

Cura opens her eyes to see the painting. It is the painting of the first night where I start to notice my feelings for her. In the painting, you can see shooting stars, the Moon, both of us, the surroundings of the Royal Lands and the little details. I don't know if she notices it but her body shines a bit. This is a symbolism towards the fact that she is the light that pierces through the dark tunnel I am in.

Cura starts to cry in joy.

"This is too perfect. I don't think I deserve it." Cura cries even more.

"Why? You help me throughout a lot of things. You totally deserve it." I assure.

"I guess I deserve it." It is unlike her to say something like this. Cura is the one that reassures me that using some of her money is fine. Why does she feel burdened? I don't understand but at least she still takes the canvas.

The rest of the day pass by pretty quickly. We laugh, we have fun, we enjoy ourselves. I like it more when Cura acts like this. When it is late at night, we have a conversation as we look at the Moon.

"The Pangoro and Pancham seems to have a positive relationship don't you think? Even though Pangoro makes his son be the 'annoying kid', he still pays the little guy. Deep inside, I can see that Pancham really enjoys it too." I talk about their relationship to Cura.

"I agree. It is nice to see a somewhat happy family enjoying their time together, even if it is in the form of a business. Artern isn't a friendly place for families. Bandits, evildoers and psychopaths are everywhere in general. I have seen countless families being torn apart. The darkest street in Ganchor City is filled with homeless orphans. That is one of the main reason why I don't want to live there. I feel like Pokemon there aren't generous, they are only looking out for themselves. They put on fake smiles. In actuality, all they care about is money." Cura contrasts the friendly nature of Pokemon in Royale Carnival to the unfriendly Ganchor City. I am a bit surprised, I never really see something like that in Ganchor City. I guess no matter how open minded you are to your surroundings, you will still be blind if you only see things from your own perspective. I have only two eyes. I can't see them all. I guess this is why it is important to have friends.

I try to improve the mood a bit by changing the conversation. "What about your friends? You have them in Ganchor City right? They aren't that bad right? How come I never see them?"

Cura eyes sadden a bit. Perhaps, I should never ask her.

"It is fine, you don't have to tell me." I try to make her comfortable.

"No, I should tell you the truth Aero. They are not really my friends. At most, they are just acquaintances." Cura admits. I am confused, why did she lied?

"Artern is never a friendly place. It is hard to make friends here. Every chance I get to make friends, I end up ruining it because Mr. Zero haunts me. I am always paranoid for so many years. After my childhood friends left, my condition is getting worse. I believe that everyone in this world is no better than Mr. Zero. I think of everyone that pass by me as bandits. Eventually, I quit going to the Royale Carnival and stay in isolation for decades. I am lost in this scary tunnel. I lie about having friends because I don't want to seem desperate. This reclusive life sickens me so much. One day, I get extremely desperate. Fortunately, I meet you. You share your stories with me, you trust me, you destroy my worst nightmare. Knowing that you are going to leave Artern soon, I… I manipulate you." Cura sobs.

"What?" I shout in surprise.

"I am sorry. I lie about the ferry to Crystalia not leaving until a few days later. In reality, it leaves Ganchor Port everyday. At first, being with you is nostalgic, I feel as if my childhood friends return. However, the longer you stay with me, the more attached I feel to you. You are the only one I see in Artern that fight against evil Pokemon. You are generous to others and you feel burdened when taking advantage of others. However, I take advantage of you for my own personal pleasure. I waste your precious time. I don't deserve your painting or kindness." Cura continues to cry.

"You silly Flygon, I enjoy every single moment here with you. I am not angry or mad." Cura has a surprise expression as I say this.

"Can't you see the smiles and laughs I had because of you? I can't ask for anything better than this. These past few days break me from the vicious cycle of revenge and depression. I am always lost and alone. However, you are the light that pierces through the tunnel that I am in. Because of you, I learn that I can't conquer this tunnel I am in alone. Because of you I act generous and try to impress you. Because of you, I feel burdened for using your money and abuse your hospitality. Even if you lie, I don't mind that. I have done worse things like killing innocent Pokemon. Your lie can be justified, mine can't. If I am in your position, I would do the exact same thing." I console her.

Cura wipes off her tears. "Really?" Cura asks me. I nod.

"Also, I have a confession." I say as Cura eyes widen.

"I also have a confession." Cura says as well.

"Let us reveal it the same time." I suggest. Cura nods to this.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"I love you!" Cura reciprocates my feelings? We both blush at this.

"I also have a gift for you." I hand her the ticket to Crystalia. Cura grabs it carefully as if it is 1,000,000 P. Despite all the attacks it received alongside me, the ticket is still in one piece. I appreciate the fact that they make these tickets durable. Or else…

"I can't express how I feel in words." Cura says.

"I want to go there with you. I want you to be my light and I want to be your light. Without you, I feel blind. Who knows what will happen to me when I am alone? I might attempt suicide and take the Crawdaunt to the hell with me. I know that you love the Royale Carnival and…" Cura suddenly hugs me, interrupting me before I finish.

"You don't need to persuade me. I obviously want to go with you. Even if it is a dangerous, turbulent path, both of us will overcome it together. I will protect you to the best of my ability. I swear with my life." Cura swears with great determination.

"I also swear that I will protect you with my life." I want to freeze the time at this moment. A gust of wind passes us as we hug each other. The Moon shines brightly, vanquishing the darkness of the night.

* * *

King Haphei is sitting on the throne, contemplating meticulously about his next plan. He has countless ambitions, being the king of Artern isn't enough. He desires the land of Crystalia as well. However, the citizens oppose against war strongly. Haphei is struggling to create a foolproof plan. Therefore, Haphei consults with his royal retainer Bravissimo the Bisharp. Bravissimo is known as the strongest knight of Artern. The Bisharp line is trained from birth to serve the royal family. There is a rumor going around that Bravissimo never take a day off from his training. He trains, eats then sleep. In a battle between him and Derek, no one can predict the winner.

"King Haphei, what do you need of my service?" Bravissimo speaks comfortably. He doesn't seem to be threatened by Haphei royal presence. His face is serious and stoic.

"I want to know how to conquer Crystalia, do you have a plan?" Haphei asks.

"Perfect, this is why I don't oppose to your decision of killing your own father. You are strong and ambitious, like a ruler should be. To conquer Crystalia, kill their ruler and wage war against them while they are weak. If you want, I can initiate my plan straight away. Tomorrow, I will board the ferry to Crystalia, take around five years to explore the place. Return to report everything I discover then head back to Crystalia for the final time. At that specific moment, I will kill Queen Diancie. Simple." Bravissimo says with a monotone voice. This task doesn't intimidate him at all.

"Excellent, please proceed right away with the plan. This is why I choose you to be my royal retainer." Haphei praises Bravissimo. However, the Bisharp doesn't care. He just nods and exits the room.

* * *

We agree that before we board the ferry to Crystalia, we will visit Mr. Smeargle's family. He requests for me to tell them that he loves them after all. I must respect his wishes. I remember that Mr. Smeargle informs about his house in Ganchor City to me once. It is a white house with the number 1283. Apparently, the numbers are used so that mails can be delivered to the correct destination.

I ask a passerby Grumpig for information. He wears a golden necklace. He must be that Grumpig I see when I enter the city. He gives me a weird look before saying something.

"Get out of the way, loser." Grumpig rudely replies. I start to see why Cura hates Ganchor City now. Speaking of Cura, she taps my shoulder. I turn around to face her.

"I can guide you if you want. I don't exactly know the house you are speaking of. However, I have an idea." Cura offers to guide me.

I follow her around the city. Cura explains the house number system to me. Seemingly, the house numbers are in order from how far they are from the gate. However, it is not that simple, the city is not a straight line, there are twists and turns.

After an hour, we reach the house. I knock on the door and wait patiently. I have an urge to knock on the door again but it is impolite. All I can do is wait.

"Who are you? Get out of here if you are a sales Pokemon." A mysterious voice asks.

"I am Mr. Smeargle's student." I hope this Pokemon believes me.

This Pokemon opens the door and peek to look at the outside. Then opens the door and welcome us.

"My name is Smogona. I am Smorgan's mother. You probably know him as Mr. Smeargle. You are Aero correct? Smorgan sent me some letters to me about you. It seems like you evolved." Smogona introduces herself to us. She then turns to Cura and gives a questioning look. Cura introduces herself to avoid any confusion.

"My name is Cura and well we are a couple." It is weird to hear her saying that after we deny this yesterday. Still, it warms my heart.

"I see, come and have a seat." Smogona offers us a seat.

We sit and listen to her talking about Mr. Smeargle. Calling him Smorgan is just odd. It doesn't click to my tongue.

"Smorgan is a very young, talented boy. He is talented enough to the point where the royal family offers him a position as their personal artist. He accepts with giddiness at first. However, he witnesses pretty cruel things inside the royal palace. After that incident, he quits and escape from Ganchor City. At least he still sends me letters. How is he? Is he doing fine in Mahi Mahi Desert?" Smogona asks with heavy concern.

We both look down and I cry a bit. Smogona is anxious immediately. I have no choice but to bear the bad news to her.

"Mr. Smeargle, he… he dies while trying to protect me from a group of intruders. His last words are he loves his family." I mutter it out with slight difficulty. Smogona immediately cries, her tears fall down like a river. There is nothing else I can do except telling her that his corpse lies around my cave. I give my words of consolation and we leave. We need to get on the ferry before it leaves after all.

"Do you think that Crystalia will be a better place?" I ask Cura.

"Crystalia is more developed than Artern. That is all I know. Hopefully, that will be the case." Cura answers.

Finally, we reach Ganchor Port. It is just a port with a single ferry. How unimpressive, I guess you can't expect there to be a lot of boats. Each of them cost billions. You need several talented steel, fighting and psychic types to assemble it. In addition, the materials and machinery are very rare.

We see a Chatot collecting tickets, he wears a pretty cool sailor hat. We immediately run over to him when he announces something.

"Final call for the ferry to Crystalia. Final call."

We arrive just in time to hand him the tickets and enter the ferry. The ferry isn't that big, still that is to be expected as not a lot of people have money to travel around like this. There are three waiting rooms filled with chairs and chairs only. I expect the accommodation to be better than this. At least, there is a kitchen with a chef. A restroom, a storage room for transporting goods. Most importantly, there is the control room. I wonder who is the captain.

We both take a seat and Cura puts the canvas down on the seat next to her. It is the only thing that both of us brings except some money of course. Still, we need to find a job immediately if we want to survive in Crystalia.

I look around at other Pokemon that are heading to Crystalia with us. There is the Furfrou family and a Bisharp. The Furfrou just talk to each other while the Bisharp sit alone in a corner, reading a book about battle tactics. His eyes are glued to the book. I never notice a second where his eyes move away from the book. This guy is probably antisocial. He doesn't get out of his seat to grab something to eat, he doesn't look at the window and he doesn't talk to anyone. I waste my spare time by stalking him. I am starting to feel like a creep and stop doing it. Regardless, there is this powerful aura around him that lures me. It makes me feel interested, how is he this strong? It sends a shiver down to my spine sometimes to be with someone who can just immediately kills you. Hopefully, he doesn't want to do that.

"Aero, do you want to grab something to eat? Are you alright? Why are you stalking the Bisharp?" Cura waves her hand in front of my face and asks with concern.

I snap myself out of this trance before replying. "Feel it, his aura."

Cura trembles instantly after feeling his powerful aura. It is very rare for a Pokemon to emit an aura that can be felt by others that is not a Lucario. Most Pokemon aura are too subtle. If you think that you notice someone's aura, it is probably just your imagination. However, Cura feels it too so it is probably not my imagination. Even Crawdaunt doesn't emit an aura like this. I can feel Crawdaunt's aura as well but it is a lot weaker.

"Who is he?" I ask Cura in case she has an idea.

"There is only one explanation, he is probably the general of the royal army. The Bisharp line go through harsh and unforgiving trials until they steel themselves to be this overpowered. I read from books that this method of training is inspired by the Greninja Village but it is much worse. A single mistake and you are dead. This is why there is only a few Bisharp in Artern. They pretty much have no life except to serve the royal family." Cura explains.

I wonder why Artern creates system like this. It ruins Pokemon lives. I guess it is because of the Artern-Crystalia war, they probably need strong soldiers. Still, they should abandon this obsolete perception. I feel some sort of sympathy for this Bisharp.

"Don't you think it is a bit impolite to gossip about others?" The Bisharp comments without taking his eyes off the book. Both of us stop moving, please have mercy.

"I will satisfy your curiosity, incompetent Pokemon. I am the royal retainer of King Haphei, the general of the royal army, the heart and soul of this nation. I am taught to be your savior. After this delicate and insufferable nation lose to Crystalia during the war, they always have the upper hand. Whether it be in trades or resources, we are abused. Why do you think bandits and psychopaths crowd this land? Why do you think the royal army doesn't have a backbone? It is because of our poor economy. Do you know that guards and soldiers are bribed every single day by bandits and psychopaths? Closed-minded Pokemon like you two can't comprehend the burden of this nation. All you do is complain and ditch your birthplace like traitors. What this nation need are strong, capable Pokemon. Cowards like you are a disgrace to this country. Run, hide and scram. You will not escape my grasp once I am done with Crystalia." Bisharp finishes his speech. I detect some emotions from this speech. Is it rage?

"Aero, I don't think it is a smart idea to stalk him. Let us grab something to eat." Cura suggests.

"I am sorry. I am just curious." I apologize to her for putting us in that degrading situation.

"Just put it out of your mind." Cura says as she holds my hand. Together, we head to the kitchen.

The kitchen serves some soup and bread. We both enjoy eating it until the ferry suddenly stops. The captain makes an announcement.

"Unfortunately, we run out of fuel so our trip to Crystalia must be redirected to a place called hell! Hahaha." Captain laughs like a psychopath at the speaker. Don't tell me that a Water Nation member is the captain. Suddenly, a Tentacruel appears in the kitchen.

"Mates, it is time for your curtain call." Tentacruel announces.

"Cura, we should separate and surround him." I tell her our strategy and she nods in agreement. This Tentacruel can't take down both of us at once when we are separated. I signal Cura to get behind his back while I will take him upfront.

"Bad strategy" Tentacruel criticizes as he releases Sludge Wave. This move swamps the area with a pool of sludge. Unfortunately, it hits both of us.

"Eww" I try to swipe the sludge of my body with some difficulty. I decide to forget about it and concentrate on the battle. I look up to see that Tentacruel is going after Cura. I immediately rush in and use Dragon Claw. I successfully slash his body.

"Ouch" The Tentacruel yells as he grabs a table and fling it towards me. I sidestep and dodge it.

"Close your ears." Cura orders and I immediately know the move she is going to use.

I close my ears and she uses Boomburst. A loud screeching sound makes Tentacruel ears bleed.

"Screw you." Tentacruel screams as he uses Muddy Water. It floods the kitchen and deal some nasty damage to our body. The mud blinds my eyes a bit. Why must he use dirty moves like this?

"Aero, he is grabbing the Furfrou family as hostages!" Cura tells me as I wipe the mud of my face. This guy only knows dirty tactics.

Both of us fly after the Tentacruel to see him on the roof of the ferry. He uses Acid Spray on the hostages that he grabs with his tentacles. Acid Spray reduces your Special Defense harshly.

"When you hurt me, I suck the life force out of others. Hahaha." Tentacruel laughs again and use Giga Drain on the hostages.

"Help!" The little Furfrou screams in pain.

"Don't hurt our son, you dirty Tentacruel!" The Furfrou parents shout in anger and pain.

"What are other moves that you know Cura? Moves that don't affect the hostages?

"I have Boomburst, Bug Buzz, Earthquake and Draco Meteor." Cura lists her moves. It shocks me that she knows Draco Meteor. Cura should tell me sooner. Although, I never ask about her moves after all.

"There is nothing that you can do. If you try to hit me, I will use the hostages as a meat shield." Tentacruel declares.

"Pathetic, weaklings like you are the reason that Artern lost." This voice, is it Bisharp?

In a flash, Bisharp suddenly appears next to Tentacruel and uses Night Slash. This attack is so fast that Tentacruel couldn't even use his hostages as a shield. Terrifyingly, it splits Tentacruel in half. Blood splatters everywhere. No one say anything for a while until the Bisharp breaks the silence.

"Unfortunately, your trip is canceled and there will be no refunds. Return now, unless you want to fly or swim over to Crystalia as an alternative. Even if you manage to reach your destination, I doubt that the Crystalians will welcome you." Bisharp analyzes our situation before he jumps out of the ferry and swim. Is he crazy? All of our jaws drop as Bisharp swims over to the wide ocean. Is he that confident that he will survive? There is a chance that he might encounter the Sharpedo Mafia. Whatever, that is his business. It is more important that I check on Cura.

"Are you alright?" I ask her with concern. She doesn't seem to take a lot damage. However, the fact that we are stuck in Artern is my main concern.

Cura seems to be a bit sad at first but then she beams with optimism.

"I am fine. I still have you, my love. No matter where we are, if you are there, I will always be happy." We share a hug. I am glad that Cura has break free from her tunnel. Only if that Crawdaunt perishes, I will happily live in Artern. We stop hugging each other as the Furfrou family approach us.

"Thank you for trying to save us." The Furfrou family thank us all at once.

"It is the Bisharp that you should thank." I don't want to accept the praise after my incompetent performance.

"Still, please accept it." Mr. Furfrou assures.

Afterwards, we chat a little. Pretty much, we talk about why we want to go to Crystalia. Apparently, they are millionaires until a Crawdaunt robs them of their entire savings. Luckily, they still have enough money to travel. I am pretty sure that it is the same Crawdaunt that I know. They also want to go to Crystalia because there is a Furfrou stylist there.

We eventually fly back to Artern and part ways with them. As they can't swim, we tell the Chatot to call the authorities to help them.

In the end, we hold our hands as we walk back to Royal Lands.

* * *

General Crawdaunt arrives at the Water Nation Island. He is very frustrated. Rico told him about Tentacle's defeat already, let say his response isn't pretty. Desperately, Crawdaunt clings to his last resort, Corona. Crawdaunt knows the truth behind Corona's origins and strength. That is why Crawdaunt makes Corona his disciple at such a young age. If Crawdaunt manages to unleash Corona power, he will win. The risky thing is Crawdaunt knows that he can't control Corona forever.

General Crawdaunt walks past the guards without saying a word. He finally arrives at the grand door. Crawdaunt is prepared to fight the boss if he must. Without any hesitation, he enters to see the shiny Gyarados.

"Bianco, you have change a lot." Boss makes a comment.

"Don't call me by that name, Gyanoki." Crawdaunt hates it when people call his name for some unknown reason.

"General Crawdaunt, do you really want to turn the world upside down that much?" Gyanoki asks the Crawdaunt.

"Someone like you will never understand my vision. A world with boundless power, the world where no matter what Pokemon you are born as, you can still obliterate others." Crawdaunt rants about his world.

"No one understand you better than me. If I can't understand you, no one can. I know your past; I am your teacher. You have a searing, infinite hatred for Pokemon that are born with exceptional stats like dragon types. You despise them for making you their slave and torture you for years. However, you meet me one day and-" Crawdaunt interrupts the story while closing his ears.

"Don't talk about my pathetic past. I escape from that pitiful shell that is my former self decades ago! I am now the predator and they are the prey. I will make them suffer and scream in agony for the rest of their lives. Hahahahaha…" Crawdaunt loses his sanity and starts to laugh.

"Such a shame that you can't control your sanity. If you can, you will truly be a valuable asset to the Water Nation. I pity you my student. Therefore, I want to you to take a vacation for five years. Learn to control your sanity. Dismiss." Crawdaunt walks out of the room. Along the way, he laughs and talks about his perfect world. Crawdaunt is just an insane psychopath. After his agonizing childhood, he loses all common decency and basic empathy for others. All he wants is to crush and obliterate the ones that make him like this. He needs to train harder than those pathetic dragons. Therefore, he deserves to win in his own opinion. It is hard to control his sanity. Occasionally, he has crazy out of the world ideas. It is better to not speak of them unless you want to puke your intestines out.

"Aero, after this five years vacation, I will make you scream in agony for the rest of your life." Crawdaunt says after he regains some of his sanity.

Rico appears before him and Crawdaunt whispers something.

"Tell Corona to train and wait for my return in five years."

* * *

Corona is planning his strategy intricately. Crawdaunt is dealt with. Aero can be obliterated easily. The biggest obstacle is Bravissimo. That Bisharp knows about his plan, sooner or later Bravissimo will kill Corona. Stupid guards, they spill their secrets to their beloved general. It will take Corona five years to come up with a decent plan at this rate. Attacking him directly is suicide. Assassination? It is suicide for the poor assassin. Corona believes that Bravissimo is stronger than Derek. Perhaps, he is wrong. Still, Derek will obviously reject his offer. Money, fame, threats? They are all meaningless to the Hydreigon. Corona knows Derek a bit from secret royal records. Corona lets out a chilly sigh as he considers his other options.

Corona is in a place called Everlasting Mountain. It is a snowy tundra where ice types mostly live. It is settled near Royal Lands, a perfect place to spy on Aero.

In the distance, Rico appears. Corona will use this opportunity to his advantage.

"Master Crawdaunt tells you to train and wait for five years." Rico delivers the message. To the Pelipper demise, Corona attacks using a powerful Ice Beam that instantly kills him.

"Too bad Rico, it is too risky to keep you in this world."

* * *

If you read the chapters carefully, you will realize that the ferry to Crystalia leave sooner than what Cura said. Captain Tentacle states that tourists think they can go over to Crystalia whenever they want, making him misses his lunch shift. The ferry leaves when there is at least one customer alongside a one hour wait in case there are more customers. They make enough profit out of one ticket to cover the costs. Poor Tentacle, he is such a picky eater. Fun fact, he hates the ferry's food.

Another hint is that Cura doesn't interact with other Pokemon much at all except for Aero.

There will be a five years skip next chapter. I hope you anticipate it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is ready to be served.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Tunnel Returns

Crawdaunt is pacing back and forth, nobody is around him. He is all alone in a cave somewhere in Boundless Waters. Those that are reckless or idiotic enough to get near him… die. Feeling a bit hungry, Crawdaunt sucks the remaining meat out of the pile of bones around him. Dozens of Pokemon skulls and bones can be seen in the cave. The majority of them are water types. He lives underwater after all.

At the sides of the cave, there are marks. Thousands of them to be exact. As if Crawdaunt is in a prison, he tallies the number of days passed by from his 'vacation'. Today marks the 1826th day. Crawdaunt uses his pincers to scratch the wall for the final time.

"Your holidays are over. You are no longer safe from me, none of you." Crawdaunt talks to himself.

Crawdaunt is enlightened during his 'vacation'. He reflects upon his mistakes and flaws. In addition, Crawdaunt changes his goal as well. Crawdaunt finally realizes that his plan is too crazy and over the top. Exploiting a pathetic Flygon desire for revenge? Inefficient and uncontrollable. What a waste of effort. Crawdaunt finally comprehends that Corona betrayed him centuries ago as Rico never returns. Mr. Zero doesn't have a backbone to begin with.

What is his goal now? Instead of aiming for the bigger picture and create a new world where he is a god, he plans to obliterate everyone that contribute to his defeat. Welfino, Aero, Corona and Gyanoki, all of them will suffer. Nothing else matters to him now, he loses it during this 'vacation'. After five years of living in oblivion, sitting alone staring at rocks… what do you expect? Crawdaunt knows very well that he can go against the boss orders. However, if that is the case, he won't get his revenge.

Crawdaunt crawls out of the cave and look at the surface of the ocean. He swims up to see Artern again after five years. Crawdaunt gives a sinister smile before he starts swimming towards it.

* * *

"Here is your change, thank you very much." I give some change to a loyal Scyther customer.

I look at a clock in my store. It is getting late, I better return home now. Today marks the five years' anniversary after the Ganchor Port incident. My life can't get any better than this. I have a family of my own. I have a job as an artist selling pictures in Ganchor City. I am not exactly rich but money isn't my top priority. I don't want to be blind by greed. Cura also earns her share to support the family. Apparently, Cura sells minerals that she collects from Royal Desert. They are pretty abundant around there, it is a surprise that no one takes the opportunity to dig for them. I lock the door of my store and fly over to Royal Lands.

"Hey wait, I want to buy something." The Grumpig with the golden necklace asks.

"Next time loser." I rudely reply back before speeding away. If it is a customer that I like, well I might spare some time. However, that rude Grumpig is far from being my favorite customer. I turn back a bit to see his reaction, he is pretty infuriated. With a satisfied smile, I leave for real this time.

I eventually reach our cave, yes, it is our cave now.

"Papa! Papa is back!" Sunshine calls enthusiastically. Sunshine is our Trapinch daughter, we have her since we turn 18 years old. Right now, she is three years old.

"How is your day?" I ask her.

"Fun, I get to play in Royale Carnival with Mama. Tomorrow, I get to play with both of you!" Sunshine exclaims in excitement. We create a schedule where both of us switch between working and playing with her, except for Sunday. That is a special day where we both take care of her.

"Great, let us enter and eat." I suggest to Sunshine.

"Yay" Sunshine eagerly head inside the cave. I wish to live in a house but unfortunately we can't afford it yet. Due to a new system called 'tax' being implemented in Artern, the royal family gets 25% of our income. I hate the royal family, they never help their citizens, they only drain our resources and income. What a liability. Bisharp words still rings in my mind though, what if it isn't entirely their fault? What if psychopaths and bandits pull some strings to put Artern in this pathetic position? We citizens might also partially be at fault for being so incompetent and helpless. I wonder if the Bisharp is still alive.

"Papa, what are you thinking about? Let us eat already." Sunshine snaps these thoughts out of my mind.

"Honey, what do we have for dinner today?" I ask Cura.

"Royale Carnival has a special sale for meat today. I bought some Magikarp and Remoraid for us." Cura shows me the dead Magikarp and Remoraid. It looks delicious yet it brings back painful memories. I wonder how they are killed. There seems to be cut marks, probably at the hands of a butcher.

We don't really hunt now because we are too busy with other things. Unless it is a special occasion where we want something special to eat, we buy instead. Regardless, we can only eat water Pokemon or else well the royal family sentence us to death. Our stomach can't survive on berries alone either, we are dragon types after all. Still, this is how life works, I am kind of desensitized to it now. I kill my prey swiftly so they don't feel pain, this is all I can do for them. Enough of this moral debate about hunting, I have done worse things in the past.

I decide that I should eat before it gets cold. After I finish, I have a short conversation with my family before we head off to sleep. All three of us cuddle on the mattress, a real bed is expensive nowadays. Arterners can afford less leisure as the new tax system hinder our income.

Furthermore, Crystalians steal our resources because… well, they can. I am pretty sure that Crystalia is the most developed country in our world. There are also other countries but we never heard of them, they are too distant. I think one of the countries is named Hakao. It is a bit further away from Crystalia but we never really communicate or get involved with them. I believe that Crystalia take advantage of Hakao as well. I compare Crystalia to a bully. I guess it is natural of them to take advantage of us. When you are strong, you can wreck those that are weaker than you. Similarly, us dragons can hunt water types.

However, think about what we can achieve when we cooperate. This is probably strange coming from a dragon that kills water types ruthlessly but, I always wonder if the world can be better. I wish Professor Shucklorits can create artificial meat successfully. I am exhausted from this bloodbath. Perhaps, this is too idealistic. I shouldn't get my hopes up.

No matter how much I try to sleep, I can't. I am restless and agitated. Why do I think about these things? Most of the time, I sleep fine especially with the warmth of my family. It must be his return. General Welfino, the owner of Welfino circus brings me the good and bad news. Pretty much, General Crawdaunt won't bother me for a while but he will return in five years. Thinking about all these topics doesn't help. From my consideration, some training will put my mind to ease.

I slowly retract my arms from my family so I don't disturb their sleep. After the coast is clear, I leave the cave.

Outside, there are some rocks. I practice using Dragon Claw on them. This creates an explosive sound as the rock is obliterated. I totally forget that I am in close vicinity to the cave. This is going to disturb their sleep. I head back to check on them. Fortunately, Sunshine is still sleeping peacefully. On the other hand, Cura is awake. She doesn't seem to be pleased.

"Honey, why aren't you sleeping?" Cura says as she rubs her eyes.

"I am just worried about Crawdaunt, he is returning. I don't think he is going to spare any of us. I need to become stronger." I explain.

"Don't be so paranoid, everything will be alright. We can take him down together. Both of us improve significantly from the past. Have some confidence in yourself." Cura assures.

"What if he uses dirty tactics like kidnapping Sunshine?" I speculate.

"We are always with her, remember? If you want, I will help you with perfecting Draco Meteor." Cura offers.

"That will be very useful." I accept her offer. I replace Dragon Pulse with Draco Meteor since not long after the Ganchor Port incident. What a waste of 5,000 P. Cura tells me that the Dragon Gym actually teaches Draco Meteor in the past. The former owner seemingly knows how to teach it while the new owner (Goodra) lacks skill. What a misfortune.

"When it comes to this move, it is pretty much a desperation attack. You must understand that you are putting in every single ounce of your energy for a last resort. It requires a lot of energy and you can't conserve or try to hold back anything. The after effects are severe as it decreases your Special Attack harshly. Luckily, you are a physical attacker. The drawback is worse for me." Cura instructs.

I try to keep that in my mind as I concentrate a ball of dragon energy in my mouth. I put more and more energy into it until I think it is enough. I test Draco Meteor as I blast this ball up into the sky, it then explodes into a group of meteors. Well, there are four meteors falling from the sky. The size of them aren't that impressive either. It falls on some rocks and destroy them. I have seen Cura's Draco Meteor and it is miles better than this. Sure, she has excellent Special Attack but I expect mine to be a bit better.

"Honey, you still conserve energy. From what I observe, you stop charging it when you think it is enough. There is no 'enough' for Draco Meteor. You need to let go of your instinct and send meteors blazing through the sky." Cura criticizes.

"It is just illogical to put that much power into a single attack. When we fight, we can't rely on a single move to bring us a victory. We need to plan ahead, what are we going to do if it misses? I need to conserve some energy for a backup move." I defend my point.

Cura gives me a look of disapproval. I feel incompetent, I am just not used to a move like this. Draco Meteor takes forever to charge. This creates a big opening for my enemies to attack. I also feel exhausted after using this move. Even though it doesn't affect my exceptional Attack stat, I still lose energy.

"I guess you will need to learn it the hard way. When we are in grave danger, you will come to understand the necessity of this move. A final call for the heavens to bless you with one last attack, a rain of meteors that will obliterate everything. Don't be too harsh on yourself alright? I encounter difficulties learning this at first too." Cura consoles me as she plants a kiss on my cheek.

I feel much better as we both retreat back to sleep. This time, I manage to sleep for real.

* * *

Corona constantly trains in Everlasting Mountain. He desires to be stronger, no unrivaled. It has become his habit to acquire everything he wants since his birth. He was born perfect, all of his stats are the highest among all Tirtouga. He doesn't want everyone to treat him special just because of his birth status. Instead, he wants everyone to bow down to his capabilities… obediently and willing fully. He wants to earn it himself because he can. Yet, he never manages to acquire true respect or friendship from others. Corona evaluates himself but fails to comprehend anything useful.

"I hunt for that Haxorus, I have the rights to sit wherever I want. I have the rights to pay how much I think the food deserves. The customer is always right. If I am completely selfless, others will exploit me. I give a friendly critique and she is scared of me. I never have any intentions to kill her, yet she is always paranoid. I kill others, true. However, killing is normal in Artern. At least, I kill for my own benefits and others unlike the psychopaths. I kill to get on the throne so that I can revolutionize Artern. I rather be a brave king on a throne of blood than a cowardly king on a throne of flowers. It is because of Pokemon like King Gangrel that makes Artern in this state, a pathetic king that submits to all Crystalia demands. There are Pokemon that are scarier and crueler than me yet why is everyone around me acting as if they are about to wet themselves? No, there are several that aren't scared of me for sure. Bravissimo, Crawdaunt, Aero and other Crawdaunt minions. I assume others like Derek is in the same category. However, I never see it with my own eyes or have any concrete evidence. My parents, why do they always try to avoid me? When I return home each day, they are always hiding. I never commit any crimes when I am younger, I can't comprehend this anomaly. Parents are supposed to love their child, right? All the money and items they give me, I need none of that. Is it just because of my photographic memory and my perfect stats? To get to this position, photographic memory and perfect stats aren't enough, I earn this strength on my own."

Despite this long self-evaluation, Corona doesn't learn anything new. To vent off some steam and anger, he uses his Surf attack on some icy rocks. Corona perfects water manipulation already, his Surf attack is far advanced. As the wave of water gets closer, Corona makes a command.

"Explode!" Corona orders his Surf to explode and it explodes. Water scatters and obliterate all the rocks.

"Assemble!" The scattered water assembles itself into a wave again. This time Corona jumps and rides the wave, crushing everything in his path.

To manipulate water like this, it takes Corona five years. That is his plan, become stronger. Bravissimo isn't someone who will fall for tricks like sleeping potions and assassination. You need to overwhelm him with pure strength. Still, Corona doesn't realize that he has Kyogre's blood inside his body. This is why Corona is baffled when others are scared of him. There are Pokemon that exceeds Corona capabilities like Bravissimo. Yet, Pokemon in Artern praise him even more so than the royal family. Kyogre's blood alone won't make others scared of him. It just emits an omnipotent aura that most Pokemon can feel, some more than others. Corona actions and how he treats others matters the most. In a sense, Kyogre's blood makes him a legendary Pokemon. Whether Pokemon worship or fear that legendary Pokemon depends on its actions. Nevertheless, there are Pokemon that are frightened by a legendary Pokemon regardless of its actions. This makes things more complicated and puzzling for Corona.

"I don't want people to bow down to me because of fear, I want them to bow down to me with respect!"

* * *

We arrive at Royale Carnival and Sunshine seems energetic as ever. We decide to play 'Send the annoying kid to the pool' again this time.

"Dad, I am too old for this. I should already be with the grown-ups' club. They will laugh at me if they see me like this. Just hire pretty girls." Pancham complains.

"Son, you are the star of the show. People literally pays 1,000 or more P to send you soaking. I can't let you do that unless you can find someone better." Pangoro insist that Pancham continues to be the 'annoying kid'.

"How is it Mr. Pangoro, are you having a great time with your son?" Cura socializes with him. I am joyful that Cura sheds her paranoid shell that Mr. Zero inflicts upon her.

"Everything is just perfect. We are financially successful. My son here has a great time doing his job to earn money." Pangoro replies.

"Not true dad! I already have enough money to buy everything that I want. I am tired of being the annoying kid. Please, I will hire another annoying kid." Pancham really wants to retire.

"Nah, just do it until you evolve." Pangoro denies his son retirement.

"Fine" Pancham frowns.

"I want to hit the annoying kid." Sunshine jumps up and down in exhilaration. The Pancham frowns even more while the Pangoro exchanges four balls for our money.

"An extra ball for our special customers." Pangoro winks. I lift Sunshine up so she can throw the balls at the target.

Pancham is quiet but a glare from Pangoro makes him start speaking.

"You will never hit me even if you have a million balls."

Sunshine seems a bit angry.

"Take this you mean Pancham." She bites all four balls and spit them at once. One of the ball hits the target. Pancham falls into the pool as Sunshine smiles in victory.

"Sunshine, that was amazing." I compliment her.

"Yay, Papa can we go and watch the circus show?" Sunshine suggests and I carry her over to Welfino Circus.

The circus is lively as always. I am very grateful that General Welfino sort out all of my issues. I really respect him. Unfortunately, I kill many of his fellow members. Cura pays for the tickets as I carry Sunshine.

We get the seats at the front row this time. I sit next to… Barc. This is going to be awkward, he doesn't take revenge but well he doesn't forgive me either.

I feel quite tense sitting next to him so I don't speak much other than answering Sunshine questions. I feed her popcorn as we watch the show. It is the same except General Welfino also do trampoline jumping and shows off some of his acrobatics move. I can guarantee that General Welfino is a lot tougher than General Juan. I can defeat Juan but I probably can't defeat General Welfino. Who knows? I am a lot stronger than before now.

The show is finally over as the audience slowly exit the circus. A Sealeo runs over to General Welfino. That is his son, Sieg. He doesn't talk that much to us. Even when he talks, he only talks about how awesome his father is. I am happy for this father-son duo. They have an exceptionally positive relationship. Once both of them finish their conversation, Barc brings Sieg out of the circus. General Welfino turns to me and say something.

"I have something to discuss in private." Welfino looks at my daughter.

"Perhaps, she shouldn't hear this." Welfino recommends. We both agree to never tell anything about the horrible past to our children. Sieg and Sunshine are both oblivious to the entire situation. I signal Cura to take Sunshine out of here.

"You should already know that Crawdaunt is returning. I am pretty sure that he will harm our children and try to make us kill each other. If that is the case and I am to die, please protect Sieg." Welfino pleads.

"Don't jinx it, nothing like that will happen. We can take Crawdaunt down together." I assure.

Deep inside my heart, I can't help but feel nervous.

"Crawdaunt is a formidable enemy, don't underestimate him. Our children will never be safe." Welfino speaks with more concern.

"Don't worry about it too much." I reassure before leaving as Sunshine might be worried.

Welfino inhale and exhale deeply as he tries to compose himself. Welfino knows Crawdaunt better than Aero. It is going to be hell next few days.

* * *

Crawdaunt sees Sieg and Barc, they are talking to each other. Crawdaunt also notices Aero and his family leaving. They won't witness his scheme as they fly back home. He hides in one of the abandoned attraction tent, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Crawdaunt holds a letter in his left pincer and a sleeping potion spray in his right pincer. As Sieg and Barc walk pass, Crawdaunt springs up and spray the sleeping potion against both of them.

"Young Master Sieg, don't smell it." Barc warns but it is too late. Both of them collapse on the ground. Crawdaunt quickly kidnaps Sieg before Welfino can find him and drop the letter next to Barc's body.

Crawdaunt is very careful not to disturb Sieg as the sleeping potion effect is very temporary. Loud noises and attacks can wake him up.

Welfino exits the circus and meets the greatest surprise of his life. He checks up on Barc.

"Where are you Sieg?!" Welfino shouts. There is no response, Crawdaunt successfully flees.

Welfino picks the letter up and it says something that he dreads all along.

"If you want Sieg back in one piece, kill Aero and his family."

* * *

This chapter is a bit short but every chapter can't be long. I hope you enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, this is chapter 12. Four more chapters left after this. If you want to know about my future projects, check my profile. Currently, Total Pokemon Island is being planned. I have created around half of the cast and some challenges. Other projects have zero progress. It is likely that my next story will be a Total Pokemon Island.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Tunnel's Trap

Sieg awakens from his slumber as he looks around. He is in a dark small room. He isn't locked up by chains or anything. Next to him is Crawdaunt holding a bag of candy. All Sieg remembers is that a sleeping potion puts him to sleep. Who is the offender? Sieg has no idea.

"What happened General Crawdaunt?" Sieg asks obliviously.

"There are some intruders that attack your father. Therefore, I rescue you from those bloodthirsty killers while your father fights bravely against them." Crawdaunt lies.

"Those intruders! I will kill them." Sieg shouts as he tries to exit the room but Crawdaunt blocks his way.

"General Crawdaunt, why are you in my way?" Sieg is confused.

"It is dangerous! Those intruders might use you as a meat shield, think about what your father will do then? Enjoy this bag of candy and wait until I return." Crawdaunt instructs and Sieg obeys. Crawdaunt opens the door and locks it in case Sieg has any silly ideas.

There isn't a single ray of light that enters the room. It is nighttime. Apparently, Crawdaunt knows that Welfino Circus ends when the Royale Carnival closes down. Therefore, there is no witness. Welfino won't be able to find this place easily just like a needle in a haystack.

Chomping on delicious candies make Sieg feels better.

"My father is the best. The intruders stand no chance." Sieg assures himself.

* * *

Welfino wakes up Barc as he has a special mission for him.

"Barc, Sieg is kidnapped by Crawdaunt. I need you to rescue him or else… I will kill Aero and his family." Barc is astonished. Both of them share a moment of silence.

Welfino is left with no choice. Sieg is his only son, no he is more than that. Sieg is his cheerleader, motivator and best friend. When Welfino feels like he meets an obstacle that is larger than him, Sieg words of praise belittle that obstacle. Being a circus Pokemon isn't easy for an overweight Walrein with blubbering fat. There are times when Welfino drowns in defeat…

* * *

6 years ago…

Welfino tries to jump over a giant rock. It is three times the size of him. Welfino muster all of his strength and boost himself up to the air… to hit the rock face first. Welfino face is bruised as his body slides down the rock.

"I will never be a successful circus Pokemon, look at this sickening fat." Welfino eyes drop down after he finishes looking at a mirror.

"Father, what are you doing? Why is your face bruised?" Sieg appears and immediately runs over to check on Welfino.

"I am sorry son. I am not the perfect, undefeatable father that you are proud of." Welfino demoralizes himself.

Sieg puts his short stubby arms on Welfino as he encourages his own father. "I don't understand. You are always and will always be the father I am proud of. You fight for the Water Nation, you entertain your audience and save other Pokemon. Most importantly, you raise me after all these years. All it takes to stop you is a rock? I never expect you to be perfect. I don't even know what perfect truly means. However, I know that you never give up. I know that you will always protect me. I know that you love me and the audience." Welfino doesn't respond.

"Stupid… stupid rock, return my real father to me!" Sieg cries as he hits the rock again and again with his face.

Worriedly, Welfino rushes over to see if Sieg take any damage. "Son, why did you do that?" Sieg face has a minor bruise.

"I hate this mean rock. It makes my father loses his confidence." Sieg cries.

"Son, stop. It is just a rock. It is my fault that… No! I will conquer it. I will show you son. So, please stop crying." Sieg stops as his father agrees to try again.

"Remember father, it is just a rock. A pathetic and small rock. Remind yourself of this fact!" Sieg screams, trying his best to encourage his father.

Welfino builds up speed and jump with all his might. He rises above the rock but suddenly he falls. Normally, Welfino will just give up. However, it is different this time. Welfino looks at his son, Sieg has a confident expression. Sieg believes with all his heart that Welfino will make it. Welfino defies gravity and his weight by flailing his arms as fast as he possibly can. As a result, Welfino barely passes the rock and land safely.

"Father, you defeat the rock. You are the best." Sieg jumps and embrace Welfino. They share and seal this memorable memory away.

* * *

Welfino sobs as Barc tries to console him.

"General, I will find your son to the best of my ability. I will make sure that he is safe and sound. I swear with my life."

"If you find Crawdaunt near Sieg just run away. The moment he spots you, Sieg will die. No exceptions, understand?" Welfino warns Barc and he nods in return.

"I can't waste even a second. Crawdaunt is impatient, if he doesn't get results… I will invite Aero over here." Welfino runs out of Royale Carnival.

* * *

I am about to head into our cave and call it a day until someone interrupts us, it is General Welfino. He seems to be sweating a bit. Is he in a hurry?

"Aero and his family, I have important matters to discuss with all of you. Please come to the circus." Welfino leaves and head to the circus.

"Why must it be the circus? It is nighttime already." I ask but Welfino just gives me a look that says 'Trust me'.

"Honey, can we really trust him?" Cura asks with concern.

"I think we can." I try to sound confident.

"What is this all about?" Sunshine asks.

"Err, nothing." I dodge the question. Sunshine is too young to know the truth.

I look at Cura and we both nod in agreement. We will trust Welfino and head into the circus.

The journey is well silent. None of us are in the mood to talk. Sunshine complains about the cold so Cura hugs her to keep warm. I just want this to be over with so I can sleep.

After a while, we are at the entrance of the circus. Welfino turns around and whisper something that only both of us can hear. We don't want Sunshine to get involved. Cura covers Sunshine ears in case she tries to listen. Sunshine frowns at this.

"Crawdaunt captured Sieg. The only way I will get him back is to kill all of you." Both of us are shocked at this news. Will Welfino comply to Crawdaunt demands?

"I must apologize in advance for what I am about to do." Welfino turns really serious and hostile. I spread my arms to defend my family before trying to settle this peacefully.

"Can't we find your son together?"

"I am afraid that is too risky. Crawdaunt will kill Sieg the moment he sees us. We are both parents, if you are in my position, I believe that you will do the same." Welfino is about to attack us. I interrupt for the final time.

"If that is the case, let us settle on a one versus one. Don't you think that is more fair?" I persuade him to let my family go.

"I guess that is fair on both sides. Let us fight in the circus then." Welfino agrees.

"Aero are you sure about this? I don't want to lose you. After all the things, we have done…" I can tell that Cura is very scared from her expression. However, there is no choice. I lean in and whisper what could potentially be my last words.

"Escape, bring Sunshine far away from here. I don't want her or you to get hurt. If Welfino wins, I shall be the only that cease from this world." I look at my family for possibly the final time. Sunshine is confused, I pat her head and hug her. She will know the truth eventually… On the other hand, Cura cries a little. I wipe her tears away and kiss her on the lips. I want to share this moment of happiness with her before the fight with Welfino.

"I don't want to interrupt your heartwarming moments but we are pressed for time." Welfino's words repel me back to reality. I should be considerate to him as well. I shouldn't be selfish when he helped me with the Crawdaunt situation five years ago. The more we delay this fight, the more it will be uglier.

"This will be the last of it. Let us enter the circus then." I melancholically wave to my family before entering the circus.

The seats are all empty, there is no soul to spectate this fight. Good because, who wants to see a parent killing another parent to protect their child? I can name a few. I want to avoid this battle like the plague but I couldn't. I must kill or let my entire family be killed. There are a few lights up on the stage. I see a few props on the stage as well. Bowling balls for juggling, a giant rock and a trampoline. Is Welfino going to use these props to his advantage?

We both step up to the stage. Welfino gives me an apologetic look. Words aren't necessary, both of us can comprehend the weight of the entire situation. Just like Juan, we submit to Crawdaunt's little game. Crawdaunt kidnaps our family members to manipulate us, and it… always work. We are forced to fight. Who does Crawdaunt thinks he is?

I erase these insignificant thoughts as Welfino makes the first move. He freezes the bowling balls with Ice Beam and juggles it. I bet that he is going to throw them at me. I initiate Dragon Claw and prepare to destroy the bowling balls.

Welfino throws the first one at me and it is faster than I thought. I need to dodge it instead by flying above it. The next ball is sent flying upwards right into my face. I move at the last second and it brushes pass my face with minor harm. My face is a bit cold. However, I am fine otherwise.

Welfino throws the third one after me. I dodge by using Dig and hide underground. I hear a freezing sound, what is Welfino doing? I try to dig up but instead I face a layer of thick ice. I doubt that Ice Beam can freeze the entire stage this fast. It must be another move. I use Dragon Claw to break the ice but I end up being hit by the fourth bowling ball in the process. It hits my stomach as I fall down to the ground.

Welfino must be launching the last one after me. I hold my hands in front of my body as I defend myself with Dragon Claw. Fortunately, I manage the catch the last bowling ball. I rise up into the air and throw it back at him. This appears to be a bad move as he hits it back even faster. Therefore, I must hit it back harder. I use Dragon Claw again. The bowling ball changes direction back and forth, back and forth. Are we fighting or are we playing sports? Left, right, up, down, left, left and right. I am adapted to this game after a while. Surprisingly, my experience with attractions in Royale Carnival helps me greatly. The ball is getting faster and more powerful. I must end this now. I use Sandstorm to blind Welfino and hits the ball back as hard as possible. Due to the sandstorm, Welfino fails to dodge it as it hits him pretty hard on the stomach. That is going to hurt.

The field is advantageous to both of us. The floor is completely frozen solid so I can't use Dig or move on the ground. On the other hand, the Sandstorm buffets Welfino and blinds him a bit.

"Nice job. However, can you handle my next show?" Welfino starts his second phase. He uses Ice Ball. Apparently, this move makes him rolling on the floor like a snowball. The snowball expands as he keeps on rolling. It is getting larger and larger. In addition, it protects him from the sandstorm as the layer of ice and snow is extremely thick. Still, this seems pointless as it can't hit me when I am flying away. I keep my eye on him, I definitely get the advantage when it comes to accuracy. Sandstorm is more useful than I thought. I wait until he is tired as I doubt that I can pierce through this thick layer of icy madness.

Suddenly, Welfino rolls onto the trampoline and bounces up to hit me. There is no other choice.

"Draco Meteor" I announce as I shoot meteors at the Ice Ball. I don't have time to charge so I release like one average size meteor that collides with the Ice Ball before it hits me. There is a giant cloud of smoke as we both take heavy damage. I fall down to the icy ground as Welfino lands safely. I slide around the ice before managing to lift myself up by flying again. We both seems a bit worn out.

"Things are going to get a lot more intense now. This is my semi-final show." Welfino shifts to his third phase. I must say that his fighting style is very entertaining

Welfino starts by ramming into the giant rock, which sends it into the middle of the stage. Afterwards, he charges right after me. I fly away to stall for sandstorm damage. To my amazement, he jumps over the giant rock and uses Body Slam on me. I use Dragon Claw to defend myself but the Body Slam is too powerful. Welfino sits on me. This deals heavy damage. I try to lift myself but couldn't. I can't let my battle end like this. I decide to gamble by using the rest of my energy for the move Dig. With all my might, I slam the icy ground and create a hole. Both of us fall into the hole and I immediately dig an alternative path so I won't get crushed by Welfino. The Walrein is stuck underneath the ground as I dig up to the surface. I breathe deeply in exhaustion for a while. Presumably, Welfino can't get out of the hole right? I wish that is true as he jumps up to the stage.

"Final show, this will decide the fate of our family." Welfino announces. I force myself to fly properly again. My Sandstorm subsides. I doubt that I have enough energy to create another one. Welfino is also tattered and damaged as well. I deal some major damage to him during the entire fight after all.

I steel myself for the final show.

* * *

Barc is searching franticly for Sieg. Sadly, there are no witnesses that have any information. It is nighttime, who the hell in their right minds wander outside? This is reckless especially in Artern, a place filled with psychopaths and bandits.

"Young Master Sieg, please be alright. Huh, is that a tiny house?" Barc is intrigued at a sight of a tiny house in Royal Lands. No, more like a single room house. As Barc walks towards it and yawns, a pincer surrounds his neck.

"Crawdaunt, you…" Barc doesn't know what to say.

"Easy there Barc, I won't kill you. You are too pathetic after all. Do you seriously think that there is a hope for a low level minion like you to stop me? I let you live many times because I want to see you squirm like a pathetic Wurmple about to be consumed by a Pidgeot. Although I must praise you for not being a coward. You even manage to contribute in putting me in that 'vacation'. You see that place that you are about to enter?" Crawdaunt points to the tiny house. Barc nods in reply.

"Sieg is in there, enjoying his candies." Barc is shocked, why is Sieg eating candy inside? Crawdaunt can poison it.

"I can kill you, Welfino and Aero easily. However, it is more fun to see them kill each other, you see? If either Welfino or Aero dies, I can guarantee that their child while avenge them. I better grab some popcorn and watch the show before it ends. As for you, get out of here. If I see you trying to invade that house or foil my plans, Sieg will die immediately." Crawdaunt threatens Barc. In the end, Barc runs away, knowing that he can't do anything.

When Barc is out of his sight, Crawdaunt enters the house.

"General Crawdaunt, can I see my father beating up the invaders now?" Sieg asks with excitement.

"Obviously"

* * *

"Mama, I want to see Papa." Sunshine complains.

"He has a business to attend to." Cura tries to explain.

Sunshine starts to cry, Cura can't help but feel guilty. Cura wants to console Sunshine but she can't even console herself. Cura feels paranoid for Aero. Even though it is dangerous, Cura wants their entire family to fight alongside him.

"How about we check up on him?" Cura offers and Sunshine gladly accepts.

* * *

Both of us are at either side of the giant rock. I am flying in the left side while Welfino is standing on the right. Our final showdown is about to begin.

"The final show will end with Blizzard." Welfino announces as he uses this extremely powerful ice type move. This must be the move that freezes the entire stage.

The Blizzard freezes my wings and I fall down to the icy ground. How am I supposed to counter this? I run out of energy already. This giant rock blocks some of the damage but it isn't enough. Welfino continues to use Blizzard. Am I about to die? I nearly collapse until I hear a familiar voice.

"Papa, don't die!" Sunshine shouts with fear. Why is she here in the circus? That doesn't matter, I need to live! My body automatically moves on its own even though I run out of energy. I slide myself over to the giant rock and attacks it with Dragon Claw. I give everything I have in this desperate attempt. The attack sends the giant rock flying at Welfino. It collides with him, which deals super effective damage.

It appears that I am the winner as Welfino's body is a bloody mess. There are pieces of rocks that stab him.

"In the end, I am defeated by a pathetic rock. Sieg, I am sorry. I tried my best. Aero, please protect Sieg." Welfino eyes close.

"Father, can I see you defeat the intru-"

"Sunshine, why are you running off on your own like that?"

Sieg enters through the backstage of the circus. At the same time, Cura enters through the main entrance.

Sieg cries over his father. His tears flow like river. I don't think I am in a position to console him.

"Young Master Sieg, I have found you at last." Barc enters through the backstage as well. When he realizes the entire situation, he also cries. Are they going to get their revenge?

Sieg stops crying and look at me with a malicious and enraged expression. He tries to run right into me but Barc stops him.

"This isn't the time. We should bury your father first." I appreciate Barc for helping me.

"Aero, we should leave." Cura suggests and I agree. I don't know if I can protect Sieg at this stage.

"Papa, why is that Sealeo angry at you? His father tries to kill you." Sunshine asks a question.

"It is just a part of our nature." That is all I can say.

* * *

Outside, Crawdaunt and Hanguil are discussing about an important topic.

"Hanguil, you see General Welfino's corpse right? That blasted Flygon mercilessly killed our general. You must report this to the boss." Crawdaunt tries to manipulate Hanguil.

"I will immediately report this to the boss, thank you for your support General Crawdaunt." Hanguil quickly moves towards Water Nation Island.

When everyone is out of his sight, Crawdaunt laughs and laughs in satisfactory. All of these fools fall into his trap. They will kill each other by the end of the day. Crawdaunt calls Hanguil over after he locks Sieg up. Apparently, he returns fast enough to see Barc. What a perfect timing.

"I don't need to kill you idiots if you kill each other for me. However, there might be an exception. I need to deal with Corona by myself." Crawdaunt talks to himself.

* * *

"Boss, General Welfino is killed by that blasted Aero." Hanguil reports to Gyanoki.

Gyanoki coughs when he hears this bad news. Gyanoki health declines severely since the countless deaths of his members. He isn't as strong as when he defeats a Dragonite as a Magikarp.

"Send our secret elite member after him. You know her right, Hanguil?" Hanguil nods to the boss question.

"Tell her to kill Aero and his entire family. Dismiss." Even if Gyanoki knows the entire story up to a point, he hates Aero deeply to the bottom of his heart. That blasted Flygon killed his members!

* * *

Hanguil arrives at Everlasting Mountain. In front of him is a mansion. It is owned by a Froslass. This specific Froslass is the elite member of the Water Nation. She is as strong as the generals except for General Crawdaunt. It might seem weird that a non-water type belongs in the Water Nation. It is a special case for her, her family is killed by a group of dragons. This Froslass accepts her fate until a Gyarados saved her that day.

The day her family died is the day that she reborn. Gyanoki is such an inspiration to her, she also has an embarrassing crush on him. Therefore, she trains and trains until she was accepted as a secret member. Unfortunately for her, Gyanoki has a special loved one already.

Hanguil knocks on the door, Froslass opens it with excitement at seeing the boss personal messenger.

"Secret Elite Member Finna, the boss has a mission for you." Hanguil states.

"What is my mission? I am tired of doing nothing for ages." Finna asks.

"It is a killing mission. You must kill a family of Flygon." Hanguil explains. Finna is ecstatic, she hates dragon types. Killing them is also her specialty.

"There are three targets in general. From my research, I gather their names and location. They live in Royal Lands and these are their names: Aero, Cura and Sunshine." Hanguil informs.

"Cura? That clingy, stupid Trapinch!" Finna shouts in anger. It seems that she knows who Cura is from her childhood.

"I guess you know her personally. You seem to hate her as well, great. Please accomplish the mission and report to me." Hanguil turns away and leaves.

"I will never forgive you Cura." Finna talks to herself. Is it possible that Finna is one of Cura's childhood friends?

Finna decides to enter her mansion and take a nap. It is nighttime, this might be an ideal time to strike but she is drowsy.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also want to see if you know my naming patterns. Review if you can find out how I name my characters.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy Chapter 13 while it is still fresh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Cold Childhood Tunnel

Finna wakes up inside her luxurious mansion, she inherits this fortune from her father. Pretty much, her father is a busy Glalie that works all day, all week. Obviously, he doesn't work as a subordinate, he works as a chairman of a prosperous company in Ganchor City. Finna never really get a chance to play or interact with her father much, he needs to work to keep money and food on the table after all. Obediently, Finna never interrupts her father and decides to play with her mother instead.

Feeling a bit thirsty, Finna gets out of her bed and floats to the dining room. There are three chairs and one grand table. In addition, the room is decorated with a chandelier on top, a few paintings on the walls and some coffee bags on the table. Finna brews her own coffee and sits on the chair. The soothing smell of the coffee energizes Finna greatly. The coffee is cold as expected. Ice types prefer their food and drinks to be cold. Finna stares at the other chairs and try to imagine her parents sitting there. Unfortunately, it makes her feel too nostalgic. Therefore, she stops doing it.

It doesn't matter to the Froslass anymore. What done is done. Her expression is cold, like her coffee and this lonely mansion. Finna just stares at her coffee and takes a sip. No, she doesn't need her parents neither does she need this mansion. The only thing she needs is to serve Gyanoki. Making his dream come true is making her dreams come true. Without him, there is no point or joy in existing. The mission is all that matters to her.

"Stupid Cura, you selfish, jealous brat. Taking my mother away from me." Finna mutters to herself. She takes another sip of coffee before bringing back the past.

* * *

11 years ago…

A shaking Trapinch can be seen in Royale Carnival, it is Cura. Currently, she is hiding behind a Froslass. The Froslass is Finna's mother. Next to the Froslass, is Finna herself as a Snorunt.

"Eeek!" Cura screams at a sight of a Honedge. As his body is shaped like a sword, Cura is scared of him. The Honedge tries to look friendly but that only makes Cura trembles even more.

"Cura, don't be scared of him. This guy is a friendly attraction owner. Just because he is a sword, doesn't mean he is cruel or dangerous." Froslass comforts.

"Absolutely, I never kill anyone." Honedge reveals his clean criminal record (except for water types because that isn't considered as a crime in Artern). To reinforced this, Honedge retreats back into his sheath.

Cura stops trembling but she still hides behind the Froslass.

"Rest assured Cura, I will stay by your side. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise. Let us enjoy this attraction." Froslass bends down and speak to the Trapinch closely. Cura feels much better and decides to play.

"Mother, I want to play with the new claw machine. Can't you go and play with me instead?" Finna pleads while tucking her mother's kimono.

"Sorry Finna, you know what happened to Cura. Go and play on your own for a while." Froslass rejects her daughter plea.

Finna huffs and walk away.

"Stupid Cura." Finna whispers to herself.

Finna spends some time playing with the claw machine. After a while, she tries to find her mother. Shockingly, Finna sees her mother still playing with Cura in a game called Whack-the-Diglett. Finna is mad and walk away. Her own mother neglects her for that brat? Unacceptable!

For the next few days, her mother spends less and less time with her. Finna is so enraged that she throws a childish tantrum in her own bedroom. When food arrives, she doesn't eat. She tortures herself so that her own mother will notice her.

"Finna, I am so sorry for ignoring you. If it will make you feel better, we will move. How about that?" Froslass offers as Cura's situation is getting better. Finna smiles at this and hug her own mother.

Unfortunately, a group of angry dragons attack her family while they are moving. The rest of the story is self-explanatory.

"Cura, you ruin everything! If it isn't because of you clinging to my mother, my parents will live!" Finna throws her cup of coffee against the wall. Afterwards, she steps outside of the mansion. It is time for her to settle this conflict.

* * *

All of us are in the Royale Carnival. Yesterday was quite traumatizing to all of us, especially for Sunshine. Consequently, we decide to stay with her for another day. Furthermore, I am still injured from the battle. I use some potions but the damage is quite severe to say at the very least. There are parts of my body that are still cold and stiff. I doubt that it Is a smart idea to work right now. I touch my wings and body a bit to see if it is getting any better.

"Are you okay, Papa?" Sunshine has a concerned look.

"It will heal soon enough." I assure.

We walk to the Throw-the-Dart attraction this time. I decide not to play because I don't want to strain my muscles. To our surprise, the storeowner evolves into an Aegislash. They are very rare in Artern. It is quite a sight to see one. Aegislash can change their appearance into shield or blade formation. This ability can change the tide of the battle, so it isn't a wise idea to mess with them.

"When did you get a Dusk Stone, Mr. Aegislash? They are very rare in Artern." Cura asks.

"I buy one with my savings. I have been working here since you are a Trapinch, remember? I still remember the old times when you are scared of me as a Honedge." Aegislash laughs jokingly. Cura face is red with embarrassment.

"Mama, are you really scared of him? Why? He looks friendly." Sunshine asks. The Aegislash nods at Sunshine.

"There are a lot of bad things that happened." Cura doesn't want to talk about it. I totally understand.

"Sunshine, don't pressure her to speak. It is difficult to judge which Pokemon is good or bad." I try to make Sunshine a bit more considerate.

"I see, Papa. It is just like yesterday. I hate those-" I cover her mouth before she can insult Welfino or his family. It isn't right. Sunshine doesn't seem to be pleased with me doing that.

"Just enjoy playing these attractions alright? I have something important to do. Don't worry, I will return soon." I leave my family to check Welfino Circus. They look a bit worried. I don't know how to reassure them. Luckily, Aegislash lends me his help.

"It is daytime, what kind of danger or incidents can occur?" Aegislash reassures. I only nod at this.

I finally arrive at Welfino Circus. Depressingly, the Dewgong and Popplio walks out of the circus. I already expect this to happen, the circus will close down without Welfino. I want to do everything that I can to redeem myself. I cause all of this trouble and mess. I head inside the circus to see Barc consoling a crying Sieg.

"Everything is destroyed. I have nothing left." Sieg sobs. Once Sieg realizes that I am in the circus, his face darkens instantly. Barc just gives me a disapproved look.

"I am sorry for killing your father, it is an accident. If there is anything that I can do-" Sieg interrupts before I finish apologizing.

"Die, you monster. Don't you dare make an excuse like that!" Sieg rushes over and attacks me with Ice Ball. I don't resist because… I deserve it. He continually hits me with this move. The move gradually increases in power after each successful hit. After the fifth hit, I start coughing out blood. Barc stops Sieg from attacking me after seeing this.

"It is enough Young Master Sieg, you might be sentenced to prison if you attack him further." Barc warns.

"What about my father, this Flygon killed him!" Sieg eyes are filled with bloodlust and agony.

"Water type Pokemon… doesn't… get the same privilege." Barc doesn't want to reveal the harsh truth to Sieg. The young Sealeo is already lucky that no Pokemon hunt him yet. It is probably because of protection from his father.

Sieg only cries and moan about how pathetic and unfair this world is. Barc walks up to me.

"Flygon, what are you trying to do? Make the situation worse? Your help means nothing. Don't even try to reveal him the truth or else Crawdaunt… You understand right?" I nod. Barc then lifts my up and throw me out of the circus.

I fell on the ground with a loud thud and a crowd of Pokemon start to gather. A certain Venonat with a Porygon plushie checks my injuries immediately.

"Mr. Flygon, you take damage from an ice type attack. You need to be in a hospital immediately. Your body temperature is getting colder and colder."

Cura and Sunshine appears as well.

"Papa, who did this to you? Is it that Sealeo? I will beat him up." Sunshine tries to get inside the circus but I stop her.

"It isn't their fault. Everyone please don't take any actions against them." I tell the entire crowd to leave them alone. Some Pokemon are starting to leave after hearing this.

"Honey, you need to go to the hospital. I will carry you over there." Cura offers but I decline it.

"Don't ruin Sunshine's day. Stay with her and have fun. I will go there on my own." I get up and slowly start to head there. However, I collapse.

"Don't put so much burden on yourself. We are a family, we help each other. We don't need to share only joy and laughs you know? We share pain and suffering as well." Cura words touch my heart. I just don't want them to get involved with all this mess that I cause. I always put their lives in danger. I should be the one who take responsibility. It is me, who initiates this vicious cycle of revenge against the Water Nation. I don't want them to die like my master or my parents. However, I start to see the bigger picture a bit more now. We are a family. Therefore, we will go through this together.

"Thank you so much." I cry with joy.

Cura carries me on her back alongside Sunshine. As she is about to fly, a Froslass approaches us.

"Cura, old friend. I know a hospital in Everlasting Mountain that is miles closer than the one in Ganchor City. How about we take your mate there instead?" Froslass offers. I think Cura has told me stories about a specific Snorunt before. They seem to be close friends.

"Finna! Where have you been for years? I lost contact with you since 11 years ago." Cura exclaims with joy when she notices Finna. I am glad that she manages to reunite with one of her childhood friends.

"I need to move because my dad had a new job. The workplace is far, far away from here." Finna lies. Obviously, Finna doubts that the Flygon family are intelligent enough to catch her scheme.

"I understand but why didn't you say farewell or anything before you leave?" Cura seems a bit miserable.

"Err, I am sick that day." Finna answers. Is it my imagination that she struggles to answer a bit? "Anyways, enough questions. Let us go to the hospital." Finna changes the subject.

Venonat interrupts us before we leave. "I am sorry for interrupting but I believe that there are literally zero hospital in Everlasting Mountain."

"it is a newly built one." Finna explains.

I think I can trust her. I mean she is Cura's friend, right?

"I don't want to go to a cold place." Sunshine complains.

"Sorry Sunshine but it is faster to go there. Please be considerate." Cura reasons with Sunshine.

"Let us leave now then." Finna guides the way.

After a while, we reach Everlasting Mountain. It is pretty close to Royal Lands but we never really have a reason to go there. We are dragon types after all. We hate the cold. I hope that the hospital is nearby or else I will regret my decision to trust Finna.

I am on Cura's back for the entire journey. It is bittersweet to do this. I don't want to be a burden yet I feel comfortable, her body heat makes me feel warm. Furthermore… Snap these thoughts out of your mind Aero!

Finna turns around when we are in front of a mansion. Wait, this is not a hospital. This means…

"Foolish Cura, we are not really friends but rather enemies!" Finna suddenly betrays us and shoot a Shadow Ball in our direction. Cura doesn't react fast enough and take the full blow. This attack sends me and Sunshine off her back to the snowy ground.

"Cura, are you alright?" I try to get up but I fail horribly.

"I am fine, Honey. Finna, why did you attack us?" Cura is shocked from this betrayal.

"You took my mother away from me. I hate you, stupid Trapinch." Finna attacks again. This time she tries to shoot Shadow Ball at Sunshine. Luckily, Sunshine rolls away fast enough.

"Cold, it is so cold." Sunshine whines.

"Sunshine! Enough, Aero take Sunshine far away from here. I will deal with this backstabber myself." Cura has a serious expression this time. I know that I am useless in this battle. The only logical thing to do is to keep Sunshine safe. I believe in Cura. We are a family. I won't stay here like a fool that tries to prove that he is in a position to fight.

I gather all of my strength to fly and carry Sunshine away from this frigid place. Finna uses Frost Breath at us. I am about to get hit until Cura uses Bug Buzz to cancel out the attack. I manage to escape successfully.

"Papa, is Mama going to be alright?" Sunshine asks out of worry.

"She is strong, she will live. We must believe in her." I assure.

* * *

Cura is comfortable fighting now that her family escaped. It is time to release the shackles and show her true power.

"Pathetic, I will kill both of them later." Finna indicates.

"Killing my entire family just because of a petty conflict? I know that you have a better reason for that." Cura doesn't believe that something that petty and miniscule can motivate someone to kill.

"Of course, I am also following orders. My revenge against you is just a bonus." Finna explains.

"What kind of order?" Cura questions.

"I have no reason to tell pathetic Pokemon like you. You are just a clingy, paranoid and stupid Trapinch. You aren't powerful or competent enough to defeat me." Finna underestimates Cura.

Since her parents' death, Cura trains relentlessly each day. Cura doesn't want something like that to happen again. Even though Cura despises fighting, she knows that it is inevitable. She must live on her own for so long, finding her own food, getting a job. Begging the owner of Dragon Gym to teach her Draco Meteor isn't easy either. These accomplishments aren't something to scoff at. It is true that she might be a paranoid freak but in reality, she has a lot of hidden potentials and talents. Aero's love is the key that unlocks Cura shining talent.

"Are you sure that I am still pathetic? You never see me fight yet." Finna laughs at Cura words.

"I am an ice type. I deal quadruple damage against dragon-ground types." Finna shows that she has the clear advantage. "Enough talking, let us fight." Finna starts the battle for real this time.

Finna initiates the battle with a Shadow Ball. Cura uses Bug Buzz. Not only this piercing sound wave destroys the Shadow Ball, it also deals heavy damage against Finna.

"How is this possible? You are so weak back then." Finna can't comprehend it.

"Everyone can change including you." Cura replies. Finna doesn't say anything, she just continues to attack.

Finna throws multiple Shadow Ball this time. She will use this chance to observe how Cura dodge it. Despite Finna being surprised by how strong Cura is, the Froslass still knows that she still has the advantage. Finna is an elite member of the Water Nation after all.

Cura tries to avoid touching the ground. Noted for future reference. Cura trembles due to the cold weather every once in a while. Understandable. Cura changes her pattern of dodging from using Bug Buzz to just avoiding the attack completely. Observed.

Finna creates a plan of her own now. Let see if it works.

"Cura, I am so sorry. I am a horrible friend. Please forgive me for betraying you." Finna cries, her tears start flowing like a river.

Cura approaches the crying Froslass with her guard down. "First, you must prove-" Finna suddenly uses Frost Breath and deals massive, critical damage against Cura. Cura collapse to the ground.

"Hahaha… This is all it takes to defeat gullible fools like you. You fall for my Fake Tears move, it decreases your Special Defense." Finna laughs at Cura.

Cura struggles to rise. Her wings are completely frozen. There is only one way out.

"Draco Meteor" Cura launches her final desperate attack. As the ball of dragon energy ascends to the sky, it explodes into several giant meteors that descend downwards. Finna is speechless. Never in a million years, Finna expects her enemy to learn this astounding move.

Finna is strong, true. However, her Special Defense isn't something to brag about. Still, Finna has a crazy idea.

"Destiny Bond" Finna activates her last resort. Cura face is filled with anguish at the mention of this move. Is this the end? Cura never expects the Froslass to be crazy enough to learn a suicidal move like Destiny Bond. It takes the life of the attacker down with the user.

"Think Cura, think." Cura talks to herself as the meteors are about to hit Finna. Suddenly, Cura has an idea. She is inspired by the annoying Pancham that taunts others. The effect of Destiny Bond doesn't last forever. If the user uses an attack, it will fail.

"Your accuracy is pathetic. Despite your species naturally high speed, you need me to get close in order to attack. Are you an idiot? Your mission is to kill all of us, isn't it? Are you throwing your life away to settle a petty conflict?" Cura insults and patronizes Finna.

Finna suddenly realizes that the boss orders her to kill Aero's entire family. She can't disappoint him. Finna believes that she will survive the attack and shoots a Shadow Ball at Cura impulsively. Cura uses Bug Buzz to get rid of the attack and watches as Draco Meteor obliterates Finna into nothing.

"This isn't possible. I got tricked." Finna says her last words.

Cura no longer has any strength left to fly or get out of here on her own. Hopefully, Aero will save her before she freezes to death.

"Mama, you did it." Sunshine praises Cura. Aero also appears to hug her. Cura never expects them to arrive this fast. Aero tells her the story of their luck. Apparently, they found a generous Delibird that gave them potions and treated their wounds. As a result, Aero healed up before rushing in to help Cura.

Sunshine uses a Hyper Potion on Cura and all of them return home happily.

* * *

Corona is enjoying his Dewgong Dish as he plans to kill Aero and his entire family soon. Why is he doing this when he spares Aero for five years? The fact that Crawdaunt is utilizing Aero to his own advantage threatens Corona a bit. It is better to be safe than sorry.

"The meat is cooked perfectly. However, you should put some seasonings on it." Corona pays 500 P even though the normal price is 1,000 P. The Abomasnow Chef doesn't mind. Heck, he is shaking when Corona criticizes his dish. Fortunately for the chef, Corona exits his restaurant called Abomasnow Awesomeness.

Outside, Corona meets his former teacher, Crawdaunt standing in front of him. Crawdaunt's expression is darker than usual. The Tirtouga doesn't hesitate to use Surf to attack at all.

Crawdaunt blocks with Protect.

"Corona, you traitor. Finally, you show your true colors." Crawdaunt says, acting as if he is any better.

"Teacher, you will betray me sooner or later. I know that you want to bath in the blood of your disciples. It will be an intoxicating experience isn't it? Training other Pokemon to be a monster then kill them after they are expendable." Corona retorts.

"Perfect, you are sharp as usual. I will give you a chance that my disciples and victims never obtain. A chance to escape this tunnel. A chance to kill me. Why don't we find a bigger place to fight? I doubt that it is fitting to fight near a restaurant." Crawdaunt offers.

"That is unlike you, I am pretty sure that you prefer to fight near a restaurant and kill the chef. You must be hiding something." Corona is suspicious.

"Hiding? Can you prove it?" Crawdaunt questions. Corona look at the chef. Looking back through his photographic memory, he realizes that the chef is nervous even before he enters the restaurant. Crawdaunt must be here beforehand. What is he hiding? Corona can't figure it out.

"Fine, move if you want. Lead me into a trap, I will show you how the student surpasses the master." Corona accepts.

They move into a clearing filled with snow. Corona can't find any traps.

"They are no traps. The only traps are in your imagination." Crawdaunt confesses. Whether it is true or not, Corona doesn't know.

Corona doesn't care anymore. All of this talk is pointless. Corona starts the battle by riding on his Surf to increase his Speed. Crawdaunt counters by slamming the wave of water with Crabhammer. Corona predicts this and makes the wave explodes before Crawdaunt can attack it. The wave of water deals little to no damage against Crawdaunt.

Crawdaunt tries to strike Corona with Night Slash as Corona falls down to the ground. Defensively, Corona retreats into his shell to reduce the damage. The attack sends Corona flying. Regardless, Corona is still safe inside his impenetrable shell. Using this opportunity, Corona starts to spin around rapidly. After a moment, Corona uses Surf again. Innovatively, Corona rides on his surf with shell still spinning. Crawdaunt jumps up into the air before descending down with Crabhammer. Corona speeds up before launching himself out of the wave at a high speed. Shortly after, Corona explodes his own wave to increase his speed and power. Crawdaunt's Crabhammer collides with Corona spinning shell, creating a cloud of smoke. As the smoke disappears, both of them are still standing. Neither of them seems a bit tired.

"Stop playing around teacher, I know you can do more than this." Corona acknowledges.

"When will you throw that Everstone and evolve? You are more capable than this." Crawdaunt has higher expectations for Corona.

"I think this match should be served for the finale. I have other things to do there are more important than this." Corona says before he rides his surf and flees. This match is too unpredictable. It isn't possible to predict the winner. Corona wants a decisive victory, not gambling his own life. The throne is what Corona seeks, not killing his own teacher. Aero can have the pleasure and joy of doing that if he survives.

Surprisingly, Crawdaunt allows Corona to escape. When Corona is out of his sight, Crawdaunt returns to his usual psychopathic laughter and expression.

"Hahahahahaha…" Crawdaunt continues to laugh as he walks back to Abomasnow Awesomeness. Crawdaunt doesn't bother opening the door properly, he just bashes the door with Crabhammer. The Abomasnow is mortified.

"I already poison that Tirtouga's food. I didn't tell him anything. You will let me live, right?" Abomasnow begs but Crawdaunt just kills him with Guillotine. Furthermore, Crawdaunt feasts on the body of the dead Abomasnow.

"Good luck surviving Corona, the poison that you consumed is overwhelmingly powerful. It also is hard to detect and activates after a day. You will meet with the biggest surprise of your life. Then, I can feast upon the blood of a legendary. Hahahaha…" Crawdaunt knows that drinking the blood of a legendary Pokemon has no special effect. Otherwise, Crawdaunt can just kill Corona since his birth and become omnipotent. Crawdaunt just wants to do it for his own psychopathic reasons.

* * *

Next chapter will come soon. I might even do a poll sooner or later as well. Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

I already set up a poll asking about your favorite characters. This will help me with my character research. Hopefully, it will also help me to create better characters next time. The poll is in my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 14: The End of the Tunnel is Near

It is morning once again. I must admit that each day is filled with danger and uncertainty. It almost makes me want to stay asleep. At least in a dream, I can find joy and happiness. Reality is heartless and harsh. Yet, as I look at Cura and Sunshine still sleeping, I feel invigorated. I must endure the struggles of life for them.

Both of them close their eye lids peacefully, this undisturbed motion reminds me to not disturb them. They need their rest. I slowly move my body away from the mattress, being careful to not make any noises. I keep my wings folded to prevent any clumsy mistakes.

After a successful attempt, I manage to stand up. I look around our cave a bit, trying to see if there is anything that will keep me occupied until breakfast. I obviously don't head to work straight away this early.

The cave size is adequate, or else we can't afford to live here. Next to the mattress, there is a Rayquaza doll that Sunshine hugs. I walk deeper inside the cave to see a canvas on a wall. This canvas brings back so many memories. It is the canvas that I gave to Cura. I finally reach the edge of the cave after twenty steps or so. There lies a table and three chairs. On the table, I can see a bowl of Oran Berries. I sit on a chair and eat a few of them. Underneath the table is a chest. It contains our savings. Currently, we have about 100,000 P. Why do we have this much money? Well, we don't really spend a lot on leisure or furniture. We are satisfied with this little cave of ours. If we want to expand it, I can use Dig and enlarge it a bit I guess. Instead, we want a house of our own. The cheapest house in Ganchor City cost around 200,000 P. We are halfway there. No, why would we want to live there? Rather, why would we want to live in Artern? My family can die at any moment in this insufferable nation. Who knows if Crawdaunt is about to kill us?

I hold my head with both of my hands. This is giving me a headache. What should we do? We don't have enough money to buy Crystalia tickets. The minimum bargain price is around 200,000-300,000 P. The cost varies all the time due to weather, diplomatic relationships, international affairs and etc.

"Honey, do you have a headache? If you want, I can bring you a Persim Berry." Cura offers.

"Thank you but that will be unnecessary. Honey, I just feel a bit stressed. These past few days are indications of what is about to occur. I forebode calamity and disaster heading our way." I reveal my fears.

Cura looks down a bit upon hearing this, she probably realizes it as well. "I want to remain optimistic but many Pokemon desire revenge against us at this point. They will keep invading until we die. Honey, we should sell everything we have and try to find a way to cross Boundless Waters. We don't need to go to Crystalia. An abandoned island is enough." Cura suggests. I agree with her and come up with a plan.

"I will quickly go and sell everything in my store. Meanwhile, you should find a cheap boat that will take us across Boundless Waters. Take Sunshine with you as well." I direct before flying to my store. We can't even waste a second.

* * *

Currently, Barc is writing a letter silently all alone in the circus. The heaven grants him this opportunity after Sieg falls asleep. Barc moves Sieg to a bed in the backstage. This is because he doesn't want to interrupt his sleep, let alone allowing him to see the contents in the letter.

Barc sits on his usual exclusive front row seat. With a pen and a piece of paper, Barc starts scribbling down everything that he can. This will be his last resort.

"Dear the boss,

It is me Barc, a lowly ranked and incompetent member of the Water Nation. I must apologize for I am unable to stop this tragedy. Time over time and time again, I try my best to save our members. However, my efforts die in vain. I can't save Mr. Clyde from a Vibrava. I can't fulfill General Juan last wish. Worst of all, I fail to protect General Welfino. All that is left for me is Young Master Sieg. I will hand this responsibility to you as I no longer deserve another chance neither I will take it."

Barc takes a short moment to think before he continues writing.

"As an orphan growing up in the Water Nation, I praise your work and contribution in saving Water Pokemon. Multitudinous water Pokemon are defenseless without your endless benevolence. Weaklings like us are nothing more than passive observers. I have a dream, a desire to become strong like our idols, the three generals and you. However, no matter how many times I squirm, I am still stuck in the same place. I meet with the harsh reality, that I will never acquire that power that I need to save lives. On the other hand, you have the power to change everything. Despite this, you spare General Crawdaunt. How dare you?!"

Barc crosses this out as he thinks it is too offensive. Thus, he replaces "How dare you?!" with something else, his overflowing emotions.

"You realize the crimes that he committed. So, why? Why spare him? Is he too powerful and precious? Is power all we need to save Pokemon lives? No, it is the exact opposite. What we need are Pokemon that can empathize and sympathize with others. Pokemon that are selfless and benevolent. Pokemon like Mr. Clyde and General Welfino are great examples. They work relentlessly to bring peace to the Water Nation and they never discriminate other Pokemon even if they have a different type than us. They advocate your world, the world where land and water Pokemon can co-exist and cooperate again. To conclude, I hope you take this insignificant Barbaracle words into consideration. It is the heart that saves Pokemon, not power.

Sincerely, Barc"

Barc finishes the letter and let out a sigh. Will this be enough? Are there any mistakes? Barc asks these question to himself.

That doesn't matter. Barc needs to move quickly before Crawdaunt finds out about this letter. Hastily, Barc runs out of the circus in his journey to the Water Nation Island. As a result, Sieg is left unprotected.

* * *

"Thank you very, very, extremely much for buying this entire store. I don't know how to express my gratitude... I owe my life to you." I thank Mr. Furfrou for buying my entire store for 1,000,000 P! This amount of money… is enough to buy Crystalia tickets for the three of us!

"You contribute in saving my family five years ago. It is only fair that I repay you. Our family manage to bounce back from the financial crisis caused by that Crawdaunt. Don't feel burdened, a million is leftover cash to us." Mr. Furfrou reassures.

I go on my knees and bow down to him.

"Get up! There is no need for you to do that." Mr. Furfrou says with an uncomfortable expression.

I stand up and thank him again before taking the gigantic treasure chest back home. The crowd of Pokemon look at me, some with a shady motive. I give an intimidating glare at anyone that tries to steal my money and they immediately flee. I will protect this treasure chest with my life. Gradually, the treasure chest gets heavier as my arms worn out. I can't fly with a heavy object so I must walk slowly. This makes the task more labour intensive. I sweat endlessly as I walk towards our cave. I wish that I can trade this treasure chest for Crystalia tickets. Unfortunately, the ticket booth closed since the morning and the ferry already departed. I must wait until tomorrow.

"Urgh" I drop the treasure chest down and lay down on the ground for a while. This is so exhausting…

The cave is not that far away. Come on Aero, you can do this! I rise up and carry the treasure chest again.

"One, two, three…" I count the steps as I march towards the finish line. I focus my eyes on the treasure chest to keep it safe.

"Papa, how did you get this gigantic treasure chest?" I hear Sunshine's voice. I look forward to see her right in front of me. I concentrate on counting my steps to the extent where I don't even realize that I reach our cave.

I drop the chest and collapse to the ground. Cura walks out of the cave with an astonished expression. I explain to clarify any misunderstanding. I don't want them to assume that I rob Ganchor Bank.

"Remember Mr. Furfrou?" Cura nods. "He purchases my entire store for 1,000,000 P!" I shout in joy as I run over and hug my entire family. We lose control of ourselves afterwards. We run, scream and shout in exhilaration.

"Bravo, Aero and his family." Someone applause us. This voice, is it Corona? Why is he here? I never see him for five years. I turn around to see a Tirtouga clapping for us. I sigh in relief. If it is Crawdaunt, my skin will jump out of my body.

"Who is this person?" Sunshine asks. Corona answers her question.

"I am your father's friend. There is no need to be scared of me. I don't harm others without a logical reason. I just want to say farewell before you all leave to Crystalia. You better leave my friend or else… Forget it, you will leave for sure." Corona stares at me before saying something else.

"You are in a decent shape. I see, strong enough to defeat General Welfino but not capable to defeat General Crawdaunt. What will you do if Crawdaunt attacks your ferry again? Will you just accept it as a game over? Your curtain call will come soon at this rate. Let me test your strength, not as an enemy but a friend. Fight me one on one and prove to me that you have what it takes!" Corona challenges me. Before I answer, I ask him something.

"You have a lot of knowledge about the Water Nation. Who are you, really? Are you really my friend?" I ask.

"Still have doubts about me after all this time? I help you a few times, you know? What a shame. You might encounter me only once but I treat you better than other water Pokemon. Remember about the trap in Ganchor Port?" I nod. "I inform you about that and you waste my help. Your mate sure takes away your focus and attention." I blush a bit. I should have remembered that and stop the captain before he sabotages the ferry.

"Little things like that makes all of us blind Aero. Little, insignificant mistakes pile up to your death. You are lucky that the heavens are on your side for now. There are only two things in this world that keeps you alive, power and relationships. Your relationships with other Pokemon saves you while my power saves me. Remember that. Thus, I want to see if you have power! I am about to acquire respect from others. Now it is your turn. Prove it to me!" Corona challenges me again.

"I accept it, friend. I will show you my power." I agree to this match.

"Aero, are you sure? Can we really trust this Tirtouga?" Cura holds my arm out of worry.

"Trust me." This is I say before I walk away from the cave. We decide that it is for the best to fight a bit far away from the cave. Cura and Sunshine cheers for me inside our home. This encourages me try my best.

"Let us commence." Corona declares the start of the battle.

I start off by using Dig to get underground. I know that I repeat this strategy so many times already and most of the time it fails. However, I just want to know how he will counter this so I can adapt to it. There is a sound of water. I turn around to witness water rushing into the hole. I instantly dig up to avoid the attack. Then, I stand on the ground, watching water sprouting out of the hole at a rapid rate. In contrast to his appearance, Corona is very competent. What will happen if he evolves?

"A simple strategy like that will never work." Corona smirks. This time, he is on the offensive. Corona rides on his Surf and steams right at me. Corona must be using the move Surf to flood the hole. What are his three other moves then? I use Dragon Claw to attack the incoming wave but Corona commands the wave to explode. How is this possible? I take the full blow of the attack but I still manage to stand properly.

I look around to find Corona, he is in the sky with his shell spinning. He is descending downwards to hit me. I block the attack with Dragon Claw and send Corona flying. To my surprise, he bounces back towards me by hitting a nearby rock. I fly up into the sky to dodge whatever he is doing.

Corona doesn't stop even when I am in the sky. He uses his Surf to create a stairway? Corona rushes towards the stairway to launches himself off. In a quick succession, he explodes the Surf stairway to boost himself higher into the sky. He is getting closer to me. I prepare Dragon Claw to block his shell spinning attack. Unexpectedly, Corona pops out of his shell and shoots Ice Beam at my wings. I fall down to the ground and take heavy damage. Corona lands safely with his Surf as a cushion.

"Is this all you are capable of? I expect more from you." Corona shakes his head in disappointment.

I stand up and charge towards him again.

"Let me show you a trick. I will use my ultimate move. Raging River Surf!" Corona announces.

Corona rides on a gigantic wave of water. I immediately regret charging towards him as the wave consumes me. Next, Corona uses Stone Edge multiple times. No, he doesn't use it to directly hit me. Instead, he creates an arena filled with sharp stones. I am immobilized by this Surf as Corona carries me around to hit the stones. My body is crushed as the stone collides against me. I can't do anything. I am so helpless.

"Papa, what are you doing? Beat him up already." Sunshine cheers for me. I want to move but I can't.

We are heading towards the final Stone Edge. This time, Corona freezes it with Ice Beam. Now, it is going to deal super effective damage.

"Corona, stop this already. Are you trying to kill my mate?" Cura screams for the battle to end. Corona stops and the gigantic wave of water disappears. I fall down to the ground.

"What a disappointment. I guess obtaining power and relationships at the same time is difficult. When you have power, you push others away from you. When you are a weakling, others interact and respect you. Well, I am about to have both. Whatever." Corona is about to leave. I can tell from his expression that he is very disappointed in me. I want to prove myself for the final time.

"Let me show you my ultimate move as well." Corona seems interested as I say this.

I stand up and charge Draco Meteor. I give in every single ounce of energy that I have left. Finally, I release it and a rain of gigantic meteors fall down. Corona freezes all of it with Ice Beam. Is this it? No, I fly up into the sky and slam a frozen meteor with Dragon Claw. My move breaks the ice and sends it downwards against Corona. Corona doesn't even dodge it. He takes the full hit without flinching at all. As the cloud of smoke disappears, Corona makes a comment.

"Average. You need more than this to defeat Crawdaunt. However, I see some potential in you. I believe that you can create your own unique custom move with what you are doing. Slamming your own Draco Meteor with Dragon Claw is creative."

"How much power do I need to defeat Crawdaunt? Please demonstrate, Corona." I must say that I am upset when he says "Average". It reminds me of my incompetent past.

Corona fiddles around his shell and remove an object. That is an Everstone, this means…

Corona body is surrounded by the light of evolution. After a short, flashy moment, he turns into a Carracosta.

"You need to be capable of doing something like this." Corona lifts his arms up and creates a gigantic Surf. It is around twenty times the size of me. The wave roars with hunger for blood. This will instantly kill me for sure. The Surf then disappears and Corona leaves.

This time, I feel that kind of aura again. The aura that Bisharp emits off. Sunshine and Cura both hold my hands. I hold their hands too, with fear. Corona turns around for the final time.

"Are you scared of me too? That is why I don't want to evolve. Pokemon are such cowards nowadays. I am born with this kind of power. However, what most Pokemon don't realize is that I earn it by myself as well. I guess no one will appreciates my power." Corona seems very miserable as he asks whether or not I am scared of him. Corona is my friend, right? I stop trembling and step forward.

"No, I am not scared of you. Why should I be? I am your friend. You help me through many things. Cura and Sunshine, don't you both agree?" I signal them to say yes. Cura steps forward as well.

"When I ask you to stop, you stop. You never have any intentions of harming my mate or us. I am not scared of you." Corona eyes widen a bit. Sunshine steps forward as well.

"At least you are better than stupid circus Pokemon and you are our friend, right? I am not scared of a friend." Corona eyes widen even more.

"We are your friends. If you really struggle to socialize with others, you should just act nice. Remember the Haxorus? I might be a hypocrite for saying this but you should sit close to the kitchen and pay her a bit more." I advise. Corona scoffs at this.

"Aero, what do you think will happen if I do that? Others will take advantage of me. Artern isn't that kind of place. You have changed. Having a family sure makes you a bit more optimistic and selfless. You can't have power if you do that. Think about the royal family, if they bow down to everyone wishes, will they have power? No, they must install fear into their citizens as well so they will respect them. I want both relationships and power, Aero. This is why I must achieve that balance. The world isn't that simple, your ideas are for the common, weak citizens. I desire something grander." Corona leaves for real this time.

"He is weird." Cura comments before looking at my injuries. "I will bring you some Oran Berries." I thank her before eating them.

* * *

Corona paces around in the edge of Royal Lands a bit, thinking about Aero suggestions before dismissing them. Corona turns around to see Crawdaunt.

"You spare that Flygon, I thought I teach you to be better than this." Crawdaunt shakes his head in disappointment.

"I am pretty sure that you want to kill him yourself. Isn't that what you desire at the end? Don't play around with me. I am immune to it by now. Good luck chasing Aero in Crystalia." Corona says before he tries to leave.

"I already plan ahead for that. The ferry is completely obliterated today." Crawdaunt laughs as he remembers the face of his poor victims.

"Whatever. I hope you are ready to fight the royal army for that crime. You are pathetic, teacher. Your plans are just pathetic. This is why your goal is reduced to revenge. You will never be able to create that psychopathic world." Corona continues to leave.

"How dare you?! Whatever, you are about to die." Crawdaunt tries to reassert his dominance. Pathetic? That is an insult that he never receives for decades.

"Are you sure? I just recently evolve." Corona smirks. Suddenly, he starts coughing out blood. "What is going on?" Corona asks.

"I poison your food. After you hunt that Dewgong tirelessly for the chef, I sneak in and threaten him. He betrays you to save his own life. Hahahaha…" Crawdaunt laughs in victory.

Corona dives into the water and tries to flee. He needs to find a cure quickly. The poison is too overwhelming. Suddenly, Corona can't move his body. The poison infects his entire body successfully. Corona eyes close as his body sinks to the bottom of Boundless Waters. Crawdaunt celebrates in victory by licking Corona's blood that taints the ground.

"You are the one that is pathetic, not me. Now, Barc will be my next victim."

* * *

Barc is swimming towards the Water Nation Island as soon as he possibly can. Apparently, he holds a bottle with a letter inside. Occasionally, Barc turns around a bit. He is nervous as Crawdaunt might be behind him.

"For the Water Nation." Barc motivates himself.

As Barc is getting closer to the island, he hears a special splashing sound. This is not the sound of an ordinary Pokemon swimming. It is the sound of Crawdaunt swimming towards him at full speed. Barc throws the bottle in the direction of the island. Hopefully, the waves will deliver it safely to the boss. Alternatively, a nearby Water Pokemon might find it and deliver it to the boss. Water Pokemon respect the boss after all. Doing a simple favor for him isn't a big deal.

Barc needs to distract Crawdaunt before he notices the bottle. This will be his last mission as a proud Water Nation member. Barc swims recklessly to Crawdaunt and tries to use Cross Chop. Crawdaunt uses Protect and kills Barc with Guillotine. What a short, boring fight. Crawdaunt never notices the bottle because he kills Barc for a different reason. It is time to frame someone again.

* * *

Sieg is having a nightmare.

The young Sealeo is running from a scary, insidious Flygon. Seemingly, they are inside a maze with rock walls. Sieg runs around randomly without any plan. The Flygon chases the Sealeo into a corner.

"It is time to reunite with your father." The Flygon throws a giant rock that obliterates Sieg.

"No!" Sieg screams as he wakes up. He exits the backstage room to the stage of the circus. There is no one, not even Barc. Sieg starts to shake in fear. Is he going to die? He hates Aero and his family so much. Only if there is someone that will help him to be free from them.

"Please, someone protect me." Sieg begs and someone actually answers.

"Sieg, your bodyguard… Barc." Crawdaunt appears and put on a fake depressed look.

"What about Barc, General Crawdaunt?" Sieg anticipates the news.

"The Flygon… killed him." Sieg cries at this news. Crawdaunt shows Sieg the coffin, without revealing what the corpse actually looks like.

"I hate those dragons... I want to destroy them!" Sieg shouts and cries.

"Why don't we take our revenge then? Tonight, we will make them suffer in agony." Crawdaunt proposes the idea and Sieg nods with determination.

"Father, I will show them. I will make them suffer even worse than you." Sieg shares a sinister laugh with Crawdaunt. Sieg completely loses it. There is no one in his world that he cares about anymore. Just like Aero when Crawdaunt kills Mr. Smeargle and his parents.

Both of them exits the circus. The Moon shines a sinister and evil light upon them. They don't talk to each other. The only thing in their mind is death for the Flygon family. Everything else is unnecessary. Any zephyrs of wind are disregarded. The sound of Noctowls flying around to hunt for prey means nothing. The attractions seem lifeless in their eyes. They are finally out of Royale Carnival. The ground of Royal Lands is stiffer than usual.

Crawdaunt initiates his plan. He orders Sieg to deal with Sunshine while he will kill… no distract the Flygon couple. Crawdaunt wants to see their reaction before he kills them. It will be a very satisfying death.

Sieg hides behind a rock as Crawdaunt approaches the cave. To make his presence known, Crawdaunt slams the ground with a Crabhammer. It creates a terrifying shockwave.

* * *

"What is that sound." I ask Cura.

"It is me Crawdaunt. It is the time for me to bath in your blood" Crawdaunt answers instead.

I forebode this sickening event. I don't possess the kind of power that Corona has. I should have begged Corona to stay here and protect us. Why don't I think of this earlier?

"Weakling." A voice inside my head speaks. What the hell is this? Get out of my head. "Why are you so pathetic? Remember when you used to kill with no hesitation? Remember when you don't care if your opponents are stronger than you? Remember when you don't accept handicaps? Where is all of your pride? You are a dragon! I remember the good, old times when you attack Crawdaunt recklessly. Is this the definition of you escaping the tunnel? Being open-minded but weaker? Being more considerate but less confident? Remember the anger, the hatred, the desire for revenge? Avenge them, avenge them, avenge them…" The voice repeats these words infinitely.

I hold my head in pain and agony.

"Honey, are you alright?" Cura asks with concern.

"I am just having a headache. Don't worry." I assure her. The headache starts to ease a bit.

"Hahahaha… Are you wimping out already? Come on, it is a two against one or it can be a three against one if you like." Crawdaunt mocks.

"Your days are numbered. Everything ends tonight." I prepare to fight.

"How about we move to somewhere else? Or do you want me to kill your child?" Crawdaunt threatens. I look at Cura and we both nod.

"Fine, we will move." What is the worst thing that can happen?

We move to an isolated clearing in Royal Lands. The voice inside my head constantly insults me. However, I no longer pay it any attention. I rather live normally like a sane, weak Pokemon than being a blind psychopath with power like Crawdaunt. If killing two Water Nation General still means that I am weak, I don't want to be 'strong'.

Cura winks at me, I look at her. It appears that she hides a Max Potion behind her back. Hopefully, this gives us the advantage that we need. I signal Cura to bury the potion to the ground before Crawdaunt turns around.

"There is one thing that I can predict in this battle. At least one of you is going to die by my Guillotine." Crawdaunt smiles as he says this.

The Moon shines behind Crawdaunt's back. I have this gut feeling that it isn't a smart idea to fight him during the night. What if he can use Full Moon Night Slash? The nature anticipates this battle silently as nothing moves. Not even the wind. Is this the final battle? Everything is on the line for this final showdown. The Moon declares the start of the fight as it shines even brighter on Crawdaunt.

* * *

Corona is in a bubble, deep in the unreachable depths of Boundless Waters. This bubble has regeneration abilities. Kyogre spirit is helping Corona.

"Poor water Pokemon, we will rise. Do not fear, I am here with you. Take the throne of Artern and get our revenge. Water Pokemon will rise and land Pokemon will fall." The voice speaks quite lifelessly.

* * *

Two more chapters to go! How can I possibly fit everything in the next two chapters? Well the next two chapters will be very long of course. In addition, there will be a sequel. I already plan this story to have a sequel. However, I will not write it immediately. First, I want to take a break and finish Xenoblade. Second, I want to write Total Pokemon Island. Third, I want to improve before writing the sequel. There are still many flaws in this story that I want to correct in the sequel. I doubt that I will change anything in this story (except spelling). I am quite satisfied with it. This is the biggest writing milestone of my life. I know that it is far from perfect but well I have other things to do. I can't dedicate my entire life to writing stories. I prioritize quantity a bit over quality as there are many stories in this site that are unfinished. I want to change that a bit. However, I will eventually prioritize on quality in my other stories.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, I fix a mistake in chapter 13. I must admit that it isn't a good idea to proof read by skim reading. If you don't know what the mistake is, it is the fact that Boomburst deals damage against a ghost type. I change it to Bug Buzz. If you are a new reader, don't worry. I feel pressured sometimes to release a chapter as fast as I possibly can and this results in me making a mistake. I try to take my time on this chapter. Let see if it is better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 15: The End of the Tunnel

Hanguil notices a bottle washed ashore to the Water Nation Island. He slides across the beach to grab it using his mouth. Then, he crushes the bottle open. There is a letter inside, Hanguil looks at the content.

As Hanguil realizes that the letter is for the Boss, he restrains himself from reading anymore of it. It might be confidential and private. A mere messenger like him shouldn't be curious.

Without any hesitation, Hanguil enters the boss room to deliver it.

"What is this about, Hanguil? Another dead member?" Gyanoki says with pessimism. The death of his members takes a heavy toll on both his health and mind. The news of Finna's death disheartens the poor Gyarados even more.

"I am not exactly sure, boss. Here is the letter." Hanguil gives the letter to Gyanoki and leaves.

Gyanoki grabs the letter with his tail so he can read it properly.

The first paragraph makes Gyanoki sympathize with Barc. It is normal for a lowly ranked member to fail crucial and difficult missions. In his opinion, Barc shouldn't be too harsh on himself. Even strong members of the Water Nation can lose.

The next paragraph makes Gyanoki frowns. Barc criticizes his judgement on sparing Crawdaunt quite offensively. Although, Gyanoki doesn't really mind that. He self-admittedly believes that it is the wrong decision. However, Gyanoki has ties with Crawdaunt in the past. This cloud his judgement and makes him a bit bias.

"What should I do Sirena?" Gyanoki asks the painting of a Feebas and himself. Gyanoki sighs as he reflects back upon the past.

* * *

25 years ago…

The young Gyanoki is swimming around in Everlasting Mountain Lake with Sirena the Feebas. They are having a conversation.

"Gyanoki, you shouldn't invite me over here. It is dangerous. You are the crown prince of Boundless Waters and I am just an ordinary girl." Sirena warns Gyanoki.

"I never want to be a crown prince, Sirena. I despise the royal rules that restrict my freedom. Living inside the palace walls isn't comfortable like most Pokemon perceive. There are eyes that stalk me everywhere. I am just like a coral inside a terrarium. You are the only one that treat me like a normal Pokemon." Gyanoki conveys his feelings as a crown prince.

"Think about the bright side, you are well protected as a crown prince. Millions of water Pokemon doesn't get the same privilege, they are killed and hunted all the time. I can only treat you as an ordinary Pokemon for so long. Sooner or later, you will ascend to the throne and we will never see each other again." Sirena states.

"Not even as friends?" Gyanoki asks.

"I am afraid that is impossible." Sirena looks down to the bottom of the lake. The water is dark and hopeless.

"If that is the case, I don't want to be a crown prince. Let us run away and-" Sirena interrupts before he can finish.

"Don't be impetuous, you are the hope of all water Pokemon. You need to fulfill your duty and protect the citizens of our nation. You realize how Crystalia and Artern treat us. I will never talk to you again if you run away. You should return now." Sirena turns down his offer before swimming away. Gyanoki sighs with heartbreak. His heart is cold like the water in the lake.

"Help!" Sirena screams for help. A Dragonite grabs her out of the lake. Why is there a Dragonite in Everlasting Mountain? This place isn't suitable for dragons to live. This hungry dragon is about to eat her. Gyanoki springs up and uses Tackle.

Agonizingly, it is too late. The Dragonite already eats her before Gyanoki can successfully attack.

The tackle deals minimal damage to the Dragonite.

"That tickles, what is this a shiny Magikarp? This will be tasty." The Dragonite licks his lips before using Dragon Claw. Gyanoki eyes are filled with rage and agony. Using Splash, Gyanoki springs out of the lake to dodge the attack. This Dragonite is going to regret his decision to eat Sirena!

Gyanoki looks around for any object that he can use. There is a shard of ice. Gyanoki bites into it and uses his secret move, Bounce. The move allows Gyanoki to get close to the airborne Dragonite. The Dragonite opens his mouth in shock. A Magikarp can use Bounce? Gyanoki uses the shard of ice to stab the Dragonite's right eye. The Dragonite screams in pain.

"Stupid Magikarp!" Dragonite tries to use Thunder Punch in revenge. Gyanoki uses Splash skillfully to dodge the attack before finding another ice shard.

"The same strategy, eh?" Dragonite says. This time, Dragonite is prepared to strike Gyanoki when he bounces up.

Instead, Gyanoki dives into the lake once again. Dragonite utilizes Thunder Punch to electrifies the whole lake. Gyanoki already expects that and propels himself out of the lake with Bounce. The Dragonite end up electrocuting himself. Capitalizing on this opening, Gyanoki lands on the Dragonite and pierces his head with the ice shard. Blood splatters on Gyanoki face before the Dragonite falls into the lake and drowns.

"Don't you dare attack my citizens, dragon. I will protect every single one of them." Gyanoki commits to his responsibilities.

Unknown to him, his royal retainer, Hanguil witnesses the event when he tries to find the crown prince.

"Crown Prince Gyanoki, are you alright? Why did you escape from the palace? Did you just kill the Dragonite?" Hanguil the Clamperl asks many questions. The prince's safety is his own safety.

Gyanoki turns around slowly and cries.

"What is wrong, my prince?" Hanguil never sees something like this before in his life. He grows up with the Magikarp together as toddlers but this is something new. Gyanoki is a very strong prince, whether it be combat or intelligence. This is why he is chosen to be the crown prince among his siblings. Crying? That shouldn't be possible.

"Sirena died." That is all Gyanoki says. Hanguil understands the entire situation immediately. It takes the Clamperl a while to calm down the prince.

"I hate these parsimonious Arterners, they do nothing but kill our citizens. Why must they hunt us when resources are already scarce in Boundless Waters. They don't even treat us as a country. They cross our territories whenever they wish and litter our habitats with garbage." Gyanoki complains.

"This is why we need a strong ruler. We will cut the head of this Dragonite and put it on a pole. This will improve the citizen's morale greatly." Hanguil suggests. They both carry the Dragonite back to Boundless Waters. It is heavy but they continue to make progress sluggishly.

Gyanoki drops the body down and take a rest. Hanguil do the same.

"Perhaps, I should go ask the guards to carry this." Hanguil offers. Gyanoki nods in reply. As Hanguil is about to leave, a tattered and damaged Corphish stands in front of him. His left eye is black and bruised.

"Why are you blocking my way, Corphish?" Hanguil asks.

"Hungry, very hungry." That is all the Corphish says.

"Find your own food, this is for the prince." Hanguil rejects the Corphish. Gyanoki feels sympathy for this Corphish so he offers him food.

"It is fine Hanguil, let him eat it." Hanguil looks with doubt at Gyanoki but doesn't argue further.

The Corphish instantly runs over and feast on the meat mannerlessly. The Corphish doesn't close his mouth when he eats. Occasionally, he accidently spits the food at Hanguil and Gyanoki.

"Have your parents ever teach you about manners? You can be punished because of this discourteous act against the crown prince." Hanguil scolds.

Corphish stops eating the meat with a miserable look. "No family." Corphish mutters it out.

Gyanoki looks at Hanguil disapprovingly. Hanguil gets the message and leaves to get the guards. Gyanoki then turns around and consoles the poor Corphish.

"It is fine, enjoy the meat. Tell me something about yourself. What is your name? Are you illiterate? It seems like you can't talk properly." Gyanoki attempts to start a conversation.

Corphish continues to chew and feast on the meat before saying something.

"I don't know. No name. Angry dragons call me 'half-wit'. They beat me up and starve me. I work for them every single day. I don't know anything else." Corphish tries to speak to the best of his ability. Gyanoki feels even more sympathy for him.

"I will give you a name then. How about Bianco? It is the name of my deceased brother. I will teach you how to speak properly. As well as basic manners. You can come with me to the palace if you want, you will work there but not as a slave. I will train you and help you to be strong. Someday, you might even be a royal guard." Gyanoki offers to Corphish delight.

"Master, you are my master." Bianco pledges his loyalty to Gyanoki.

That day onwards, the two become master and student. Bianco might be a slow learner but eventually Gyanoki manages to make him becomes exceptional both in terms of battling and strategy. Bianco peers praise him for his sneaky and dirty tactics. Bianco uses them against any invaders that tries to attack the royal palace. Bribing, framing, lying and etc. Bianco never has any mercy against his enemy and that concerns Gyanoki a bit.

* * *

Next 10 years…

Somewhere in Boundless Waters… Bianco is training against a rock relentlessly. Strike after strike, Bianco gradually becomes more powerful.

"This isn't enough, how can I defeat everyone and become the strongest?" Bianco asks himself. The Crawdaunt takes his training very seriously. He hates his pathetic past. He never wants to relive it again. The dragons, they will pay with their lives.

"Bianco, why do you fight? Is it to protect or is it for revenge?" Gyanoki the Gyarados appears from behind. Bianco turns around and answers.

"For revenge, all of those savages deserve their punishment." Gyanoki sighs at this.

"If that is the case, you aren't better than them." Gyanoki criticizes.

"Why? Why am I not better than them?" Bianco doesn't understand.

"If we continue to get our revenge, we are prolonging this vicious cycle. Your enemies have friends and families that will get their revenge on us. If we kill them, they are just going to attack us all over again. We need to find a peaceful solution." Gyanoki explains.

"What if we can't? If we just keep defending, they will see us as weaklings. Consequently, they will keep on attacking until this nation means nothing." Bianco slams the rock with frustration.

Gyanoki can comprehend that Bianco acts like this due to his past. Frankly, Bianco is extremely emotionally fragile. Teaching the Crawdaunt is a very challenging task. He questions the moral of things all the time. Is robbery right? Is killing justifiable? Why should we have mercy? As someone who grew up with dragons that use tricks and schemes, Crawdaunt perceives it as normal and acceptable. He has this idea of 'survival of the fittest'. In order for him to survive, he needs to be selfish and strong. Any obstacles in his path shall be obliterated with no mercy. Everything is fair in his book.

"If I follow your philosophy, what do you think will happen? Will your life improve like this?" Gyanoki uses their relationship as an example.

Crawdaunt bows down to the Gyarados. He speaks with a genuine tone. "Master, I owe my life to you. You are everything to this pathetic Crawdaunt. I am getting revenge not for myself but for you, master. I might not be able to empathize with anyone but I understand your pain."

"If you truly understand my pain, then fight to protect. I don't want to see my student throw away his own life." Gyanoki indicates. Crawdaunt tries to absorb his master words.

Hanguil the Huntail suddenly appears with a grim expression. "My prince, a group of dragons attack the royal palace. I don't know if the king and queen is still alive." Without a word, all three of them run inside to defend their beacon of light, the palace.

A horde of dragons is trying to kill the royal family. Why? The royal family of Boundless Waters oppose many of Artern hunting policies. Therefore, King Gangrel sends his royal army to destroy them. In reality, King Gangrel is a coward that is paranoid about the safety of his throne. He doesn't want to take any chances.

The trio arrives at the palace. It is an underwater castle in the middle of Boundless Waters. Many luxurious palace-like furniture can be seen. Furniture doesn't matter when it comes to the safety of the king and queen. The guards are all defeated. They head to the throne room immediately to see a Dragonite, a Flygon, a Hydreigon and a Salamence. All of them wear black diving masks, which are specially designed to fit them and allow them to breath underwater. There must be a source of oxygen inside. Next to them are the corpses of the king and queen. They are both Gyarados.

Gyanoki looks down. His face is dark and ominous. While it is true that Gyanoki detests his parents for enforcing strict royal rules, they are still his parents. Gyanoki gives out a royal command.

"Hanguil, Bianco kill them. Aim for their masks."

"Understood" Bianco nods before rushing into the fight. On the other hand…

"My prince, I don't know how to fight." A death stare from Gyanoki forces Hanguil to fight.

Bianco strikes the Flygon mask off with Crabhammer and then slashes him with Night Slash. This deals a lot of damage as the Flygon is bleeding. Bianco is about to finish him off until the Hydreigon uses her Dark Pulse, sending Bianco against a wall.

Hanguil struggles against the Dragonite using Hurricane underwater. Hanguil fails to dodge as Hurricane spins him around, dealing high damage.

"I feel so dizzy." Hanguil states.

The Dragonite is about to kill Hanguil with Dragon Claw until Gyanoki interrupts the attack with Aqua Tail. Afterwards, Gyanoki grabs the Dragonite's tail with his own tail. The Hydreigon tries to interrupt but Gyanoki just blasts Hydro Pump at her. Furthermore, Gyanoki spins the Dragonite around rapidly before he throws him towards the Hydreigon. This knocks both of their masks out. All three of the dragons without their masks flee.

"Where is the last one?" Gyanoki doesn't notice that the Salamence is behind him. The Salamence charges Double Edge and strikes Gyanoki. The shiny Gyarados is sent crashing to a wall. This Salamence must be the leader. He is the strongest and his mask is the most durable. Quickly after, Salamence charges Dragon Pulse and blasts the ceiling. The ceiling collapses on Gyanoki. Gyanoki takes some damage as he starts to bleed. Using Aqua Tail, Gyanoki destroys the debris to meet Salamence rushing at him with Double Edge. This might be a life threatening hit…

Astonishingly, Bianco jumps and takes the Double Edge for Gyanoki on the head. The star on Bianco's head bends out of shape. Bianco's head bleeds really badly as the Salamence uses Crunch on his hard shell. It deals a decent amount of damage despite the type disadvantage.

Gyanoki roars with rage as he quickly swims to the Salamence and strikes him with Aqua Tail. The Salamence retaliates with Dragon Claw. The Gyarados dodges sideway and bites into the Salamence neck with Ice Fang to kill him.

"Bianco, are you alright?" Gyanoki asks the Crawdaunt. Bianco doesn't say anything, his head bleeding still. Gyanoki hurriedly brings Bianco to an Alakazam doctor in a nearby island.

Doctor Alakazam is reading a book about a prophesy of a Pokemon with a photographic memory and perfect personal attributes. He closes it immediately after seeing a customer.

"Anything I may help with?" Doctor Alakazam asks.

"Can you save this Crawdaunt?"

After a few hours, Doctor Alakazam reports the bad news and the good news.

"I will report the good news first, this Crawdaunt survives."

"What about the bad news?" Gyanoki asks with concern.

"This Crawdaunt suffers from a mental disability due to the damage on his forehead. It seems that his skull is extraordinarily fragile. He might be insane from now on. From my analysis, symptoms of this include complete inability to empathize with others and excessive psychopathic laughing. This disability can escalate if the patient isn't emotionally strong. I call this mental disability, DT Alakazam-16." Doctor Alakazam analyzes.

"Is there a way to save him?" Gyanoki desperately asks. Alakazam shakes his head at this question.

"I recommend to put him in an asylum and leave him to rot there for the rest of his eternity or else kill him and put him out of his misery." Alakazam recommends. Gyanoki grits his teeth at this. What should he do?

Gyanoki thanks the doctor before grabbing the body of Bianco with his tail. As he exits, a Skarmory enters to get something from Doctor Alakazam.

Outside, Hanguil paces around in anxiety. Gyanoki appears and his face lighten.

"My prince, no my king, what are we going to do know?" Hanguil asks.

"Abandon the palace and our royalty status. Our enemies will continue to invade as long as the royal family lives. We will create a new organization instead."

Back to the present, Gyanoki makes his final decision.

"It is time to end all of this."

* * *

Sieg slowly sneaks into the cave, one step at a time.

"I am about to get my revenge." Sieg talks to himself.

Sunshine is inside, hiding under the dining table.

Sieg approaches the cave quietly and searches for Sunshine. First, he throws the mattress away. Second, he looks at the walls. Third, he arrives at the dining table. Sieg shakes the chair a bit before looking under the table. To his surprise, Sunshine Bite his face. Sieg screams and shakes Sunshine off.

"Stupid Trapinch." Sieg counters by using Ice Ball and deals devastating damage against Sunshine. Her body turns blue from the cold as Sieg hits her.

"Papa, Mama, save me from this cruel circus Pokemon!" Sunshine screams for help. Sieg hits her again. "Save me." Sunshine voice is fainter. "Save-" Sunshine is killed by Sieg, blood taints the face of the Sealeo.

"Those monsters will never hear your call for help. They are in a distant place called hell by now. Hahaha…" Sieg laughs with satisfaction. These monsters will finally feel his pain.

"Has General Crawdaunt kill them yet?"

* * *

Crawdaunt initiates his first move, he runs to us. Cura uses Bug Buzz, which can deal super effective damage. She vibrates her wings as fast as possible, creating a harmful sound wave in the direction of the Crawdaunt. At first, Crawdaunt tries to dodge but changes his mind. Instead, Crawdaunt materializes a barrier around him by Protect. I fly towards him straightforwardly. Crawdaunt expects me to attack. I throw of his game by swerving to the right, distancing myself from him. Crawdaunt is taken by surprise as his eyes widen. Cura uses Bug Buzz at him again while I reverse back to him with Dragon Claw. We both attack at once. This is going to work right? It is very risky for me to attack directly at close range. Crawdaunt's pincers are very sharp and brutal.

This plan goes awry as Crawdaunt jumps behind me and grab my tail with his pincers. Is he going to cut my tail? Luckily, he just throws me against Cura's Bug Buzz. I take a decent chunk of damage. The sound waves really hurt my ears and head.

"Sorry" Cura apologizes before she uses Earthquake. Usually, this attack deals area of effect damage. However, my Levitate ability makes me immune to ground type attacks most of the time. The ground shakes violently. Crawdaunt leaps into the air once again. I fly up to attack him with Dragon Claw to the face, hoping that I can cut his left eye open. Crawdaunt closes his eye and counters with a Crabhammer to the side. We both hit each other but I think I suffer more damage as my side is bruised. On the other hand, Crawdaunt looks the same. The only way to defeat him is to use powerful special moves. Crawdaunt is offensive but not very defensive. I study about his species enough to know that their endurance is mediocre. That must be why he tries to avoid the Bug Buzz at all cost.

Crawdaunt lands on the ground safely as the Earthquake ends. Cura uses Boomburst. I close my ears to avoid friendly fire. Crawdaunt closes his as well, his face strains a bit at the attack. After the attack is over, Crawdaunt laughs.

"Hahaha… Playtime is over, why don't you go and check your child. Then, we can have a real fight." Crawdaunt points towards the direction of our cave. I see… I see Sieg exits the cave with… b-blood. Please tell me this isn't true? I hug myself in denial. That is someone else blood, right? I feel like a part of me is shattered, a memory of my time with her is omitted. I walk backwards slowly as Sieg approaches us. I don't want to… I slap my own face to snap out of it. Turning around, I check how Cura reacts to this…

Cura flies to our cave immediately, I follow her. There is a slight hint of hope in her face. I know what she is thinking. Possibly, Sunshine fakes her death or is barely alive. I wish for that as well.

As she enters our cave, she cries. Sunshine's fate is sealed. Cura lands next to Sunshine and wipes the blood off her beautiful body. I land next to her and do the same. I touch Sunshine soft face and rub it gently. It is only three years… three short years. We cry and cry. I don't care if those monsters are watching us. Crying is the only thing I can do. I know that Sunshine idolizes me and Cura. However, I am incompetent. I fail to protect her. I hope that she gets a peaceful rest in heaven. This world is too cruel for Sunshine and for me. Sunshine body turns cold. Sunshine always complain about the cold, I hug her to keep her warm.

"This is what you deserve for killing my father!" Sieg shouts at me. I put Sunshine down, stop crying and yells at him.

"Kill?! What do I gain from killing your father? We are friends. Crawdaunt kidnaps you as a hostage so we are forced to fight. Your father is the one who attacks me first." I breathe in deeply and try to control myself before I rip his head off.

"That isn't true. General Crawdaunt, please tell me that this Flygon is a liar." Sieg says in denial. His eyes are filled with doubt and fear.

"It is the truth, the Flygon is honest. Gullible imbeciles like you are manipulated by me. You no longer have any use to me Sieg." Crawdaunt steps in front of Sieg as he says this. Sieg tries to run, too late, Crawdaunt uses his pincers to snap his neck with Guillotine.

General Welfino begs me to protect Sieg. However, I don't think I have the will to do it anymore. The will that I have is to dispose this Crawdaunt from the world. I loathe him the most out of my enemies. I clench my fist and fly out to confront him.

At the same time, Cura stops crying and confronts him alongside me. She is the sole light in my life now. I don't want to stay in this tunnel all alone. I will pull out all the stops to end this Crawdaunt, even if it costs my life in exchange.

"Aero, let us kill him together. No matter how much pain and rage you feel inside your heart, don't be reckless. It will benefit this psychopath. You still have me alright?" Cura consoles me. She is so much emotionally stronger than me, she manages to stay calm in a situation like this? I guess I should expect it since she doesn't travel around Artern for revenge.

"Are you done moaning yet? The weak dies, it is simple like that. The strong will forever wrecks the weak. This is why you never manage to beat me. I am always a thousand steps ahead of you. Even with a handicap, you will fall down in defeat. I will crush all of you. Hahaha…" Crawdaunt laughs in satisfaction.

"You are not that exceptional. This is evident by your disappearance for five years. You are still flawed. You still make mistakes. You are just an insane weakling that tries to assert his dominance. If you think that by killing others, you will be looked upon as 'strong', I feel pity for you. In the end, you are just a psychopath that can't control himself." I insult him to show that he isn't a bigger person than me. Even if he is thousand times stronger than me, I will still be a better Pokemon. Cura gives me a smile to indicate that I did the right thing.

Crawdaunt grinds his teeth at this and rushes forward with Crabhammer. Cura fly up into the sky and uses Bug Buzz. I use Dig to avoid the attack. If Crawdaunt dodges Bug Buzz, he will get hit by my Dig. If he tries to interrupt my Dig, he will get hit by Bug Buzz. If he uses Protect, he will create a big opening.

Unexpectedly, Crawdaunt performs a spin attack with Crabhammer. It blocks Bug Buzz and prevents me from attacking with Dig. I pop out of the ground in case he has other insane tricks. Crawdaunt ceases from spinning and jumps up to grab my leg before I fly away. I use Dig again, this time with a plan. Crawdaunt snaps my leg very tightly. I yell in pain but I keep using Dig nonetheless. I try to make sharp turns when digging to deal a lot of damage. Crawdaunt also hits me from behind with Night Slash. I think I bleed as the smell of blood lurks into my nose. I ignore it and order Cura to do something risky.

"Use Earthquake!" I shout and Cura do it without any hesitation. She believes that I have a plan. I rise up from the underground and strike Crawdaunt with Dragon Claw, sending him back to the hole. Crawdaunt uses Protect. This is the opportunity that I am looking for.

"Cura, double Draco Meteor!" I order and we both summon giant meteors that surround the Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt Protect wears off as the meteors is about to hit him. Crawdaunt strikes… the meteors away with consecutive Crabhammer. No… No! I want let him reign with victory. I might be exhausted from using Draco Meteor. However, I bite my own teeth and fly up with all the strength I have left. I rise above the final meteor and slam it with Dragon Claw. I also announce a name I create for this move.

"Aeolus Meteor." I announce. Crawdaunt is taken entirely by surprise. Cura cheers excitedly for this move. However, this move isn't over yet. In order to make this move stay true to its name, I vibrate my wings as fast as I can to generate a gust of wind that speeds up the meteor even further. It directly hits Crawdaunt as he can't dodge fast enough. The impact creates a cloud of smoke. It disappears and…

Crawdaunt stomach is bleeding, he clutches his wound. Is this the first time he bleeds?

"So you can bleed, you aren't invincible after all." I mock him and fold my arm. I know that I am also bleeding but well this is Crawdaunt we are talking about.

"Yes, I can bleed. However, I can also heal up!" Crawdaunt gathers all of his strength and run over to the Max Potion hiding spot. How did he know? Did we just make the greatest mistake of our life? Cura has higher Speed than me so she flies to get it before he can. Can I do anything at all? I fly over there as well but I am being left behind. I stop and walk there to conserve my strength instead. Just then, I accidently kick a small piece of rock. I got an idea as I grab it and throw it towards the Crawdaunt. It hits his head and allows Cura to dig up the Max Potion first.

"Use it now!" I shout so that she can hear me.

"What about you?!" Cura shouts with concern. A serious look from me makes her uses it.

Crawdaunt eyes are filled with anger and rage as he runs back at me. He is bleeding but he can still run like crazy. The Moon also roars with anger as Crawdaunt is about to initiate his strongest move on me. I try to fly away but I don't have enough energy. I collapse on the ground. This might be the end. Crawdaunt's prediction is true. One of us is going to die and it will be…

"Cura, what the hell are you doing?!" I scream and clutches my heart as she flies right in front of Crawdaunt's Full Moon Night Slash. She told me to not be reckless, then why did she do it herself?

Crawdaunt first Night Slash sends Cura flying to the middle of the Moon. Crawdaunt leaps up alongside her and continues to attack. She screams in pain as each Night Slash connects. Crawdaunt is restlessly striking her with his dirty pincers. I try to fly up but I fall flat on the ground.

"Honey, I love you." Cura says her last words with blood in her mouth and tries to smile before the Moon transfers all of it energy to Crawdaunt. The last Night Slash is so overpowered that it splits… Cura in half. I punch the ground and cry. My tears flow like the entire Boundless Waters. Why! Why must this happen to me?! What have I done wrong as a child? I deserve this because I eat water Pokemon? I am unfortunate to meet this devil. Why did the boss of the Water Nation spare him?!

I walk up to the Crawdaunt and tries to slash him with my claws, he just dodges and laughs at my futile attempt. I lose my balance with each attempt.

"Hahaha… Yes, you are very close to killing me. What a shame, I am still a thousand steps ahead of you. Yes, hit to the left, hit to the right." I miss again and again. "You will be able to kill me someday. I will wait at Mahi Mahi Desert and spit on your parent's corpses until then. The place where everything starts will be the place where everything ends. That will be our final battle. Train and meet me there." Crawdaunt walks away with his blood dripping on the ground. I am so close. Just one more attack… I collapse on the ground and faint.

* * *

The next day, it is hell for me. I sit next to Cura and Sunshine graves all day, thinking back to the past. Their graves are settled inside our cave. I feel that this is the appropriate resting place for them.

I still remember the time when we got our first egg.

* * *

3 years ago…

I stare at our egg, wondering about how our child will grow up.

"Will he or she live long? Will he or she be successful? Will he or she be kind-hearted." I ask these questions to Cura.

"All we can do is to raise our child to the best of our ability, I don't want this poor child to suffer like us." Cura answers.

We continue to stare at the egg and think of names for it.

"Throughout my life, I feel blind until now. I want this child to be like the bright Sun that pierces through the night. How about Sunshine?" I suggest.

"Sunshine? I can't think of anything better, Sunshine it is." Cura agrees.

* * *

These nostalgic feelings are just too much. I stop thinking about it because I don't want to drown in agony. Just like the deaths of master, Mr. Smeargle and my parents, I will eventually learn to get over it. Cura probably doesn't want me to feel burdened from this pain. Who am I kidding? Of course, I can't get over it. What is the point of living anymore?

I feel so depressed, maybe some alcohol will help. I never drink alcohol throughout my entire life but well I consider myself dead inside. I grab some money from the treasure chest and head to Ganchor Club.

The walk is meaningless. I walk like a robot, the destination is my only goal, Pokemon and the surroundings are just meh. Why am I alive in the first place? What is the point of being alive when you are going to suffer and die anyways? Can someone please answer my question?

I drag my foot over to the club slowly and open the door.

"Welcome to Ganchor Club, we serve alcohol and everything that you need." The female Granbull bartender welcomes me but I don't care. I sit on a red chair close to the bar and order their special alcohol.

"It will be 100,000 P." Granbull charges me for their expensive alcohol. I have 1,100,000 P to waste, it isn't a big deal. I hand her the money and open the bottle cap of the alcohol. I start drinking slowly.

Each gulp rejuvenates my strength. However, it doesn't rejuvenate my heart at all. I put the bottle away for a while and then continue to drink again. I take a few more gulps of the alcohol. This makes me feel a little bit dizzy and nauseated.

I overhear someone bragging to a bunch of girls. "I will be the greatest king ever to exist. I am the Great King Haphei, the citizens will all bow down to me. I will do what no one can, I will conquer Crystalia. General Bravissimo is about to return soon, once he returns, Bwahaha…" I turn around to look at the drunk Garchomp. Is he really the king? There are dozens of empty alcohol bottles on his table. He then suddenly pukes some alcohol out of his mouth. I feel sorry for Artern, my own nation. What a pathetic ruler, I don't want to witness what is going to happen with him in charge.

"Aero, is that you?" I turn around to see Professor Shucklorits sitting on a chair next to me.

"I never know that you are an alcoholic, Professor Shucklorits." I say before drinking some more alcohol.

"I am not here to drink alcohol. More accurately, I am here for research. In alcohol, there is a substance called-" I shush him to stop with his complicated explanations. It is a bit rude but I am not in a mood to hear all of that. Shucklorits seems a bit annoyed.

"How is your research going? Can you create artificial meat yet?" I ask him before drinking some more.

"There are some obstacles and puzzles that I need to solve. Another two or three years maybe. What about you? It isn't healthy for you to drink alcohol." Shucklorits answers my question simply for once. I put the bottle down and answer him honestly.

"My family died." Shuclorits shares a moment of silence with me. I drink the bottle until it is empty. I feel very dizzy as a result. I fall from my chair and hit my head on the ground. What kind of alcohol is this? I can't move or fly properly. I get up to fall and hit my head on the ground again.

"Look at that pathetic Flygon, I am thousand times more competent than him. Bwahaha…" King Haphei insults me. All of the girls around him also laugh. What a degrading situation.

"Aero, let us get out of here." Shucklorits grabs my arm and drag me to his house in Ganchor City. The house number is 1064. I owe him one for getting me out of the disgusting place.

His house is quite ordinary to my surprise. There are two floors. The first floor is a living room with a couch and a dining table with a few chairs. The second floor is veiled in mystery. Shucklorits doesn't seem eager to let me go upstairs.

I rest on the couch for a while, laying my head on the soft surface.

"If you have any problems, you can tell me. If you need food, you can ask. I am here if you want to talk." Shucklorits says as grabs a plate of Oran Berries. Is he eating or observing them? I don't know as I take a nap.

* * *

I wake up again in the morning, the effects of the alcohol have subsided.

"Can you tell me the entire story?" Shucklorits asks. I think I can trust him. I tell him my entire story. Obviously, I only hide private information.

"I don't want to judge you in anyway. This isn't weird or strange. Everyone can suffer from the exact same situation. Your case is just extreme." Shucklorits comments.

"Really?" I ask him. I never know that there are lots of Pokemon that are like me.

"Not exactly, what I am trying to say is that being metaphorically blind isn't an anomaly. For someone who live in a sheltered place like Mahi Mahi Desert, you never experience things like massacre and death as much as the citizens of Ganchor City or Tallruin Forest. I am pretty sure that your parents keep you there because they don't want you to suffer from reality." Just like what we did with Sunshine. "Therefore, first impressions mean everything to you. Your brain registers the first few things as the truth. A common case of Tunnel Vision. You never take the time to think whether or not it is a fake, a lie, a red herring. This is reinforced by your desire, you do what benefits you the most and disregard the truths and other Pokemon. This is why there are countless bandits and psychopaths in this land. Our country is poor, the citizens are poor, we don't have a legendary or mythical Pokemon as a guardian. To live, we must kill and steal from others. This continues as a vicious cycle. I try to create a perfect solution but it is still tough. Artificial meat alone can't solve this whole issue. It might provide our country resources and a scientific edge but… I am quite boring aren't I?" Shucklorits nudges me as I nearly fall asleep.

"Sorry, your voice certainly isn't the most engaging. It is like listening to a history teacher." I scratch my head sheepishly.

"I can understand that. It is quite tough to live as a professor. I can only socialize with psychic Pokemon for the majority of the time." Shucklorits conveys his social life.

Shucklorits asks me a final question before I am about to leave.

"What are you going to do now?" I look at him and think for a moment.

"I will defeat that Crawdaunt. He is an obstacle to both the Arterners and myself." I say with confidence.

"I have items that will help." Shucklorits head upstairs to obtain something. I wait patiently for him to return. I tap my feet on the ground to pass the time.

"Here we go, Protein, HP Up, PP Up, Carbos, Zinc, Calcium and Iron. I am pretty sure that you know what they are capable of." Shucklorits walks down and presents the items to me. They are all on a plate. I nod my head to show him that I know what they can do.

I thank him before consuming all of these nutrients. Rare Candy probably tastes a bit better but I don't mind.

"I could give you a Rare Candy but it isn't good for your health. I hope you are satisfied. Last tip, you know that Everlasting Mountain connects to Mahi Mahi Desert right?" Shucklorits asks.

"Yes, I don't like the fact that I need to cross it though. I hate the cold." I answer.

"Well, good luck. Don't waste my help like the Crystalia tickets." Shucklorits waves to me and I wave back. I smile at his last words. Of course, defeat is not an option. I look up into the sky and fly to Mahi Mahi Desert.

* * *

Crawdaunt is pacing around back and forth near Aero parent's graves. Will that Flygon arrive soon? There is something that is giving Crawdaunt a headache. Cura takes the fatal blow for Aero. Why is it so familiar to something in his past? Crawdaunt couldn't recall it neither does he care anymore. He will make Aero's last moments a living hell before he dies. Crawdaunt knows that the boss and the royal army will kill him regardless. This will be the last thing that he will get to enjoy.

* * *

I hope you are excited for the final chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Today is my birthday. The day I turn 16 years old. Perhaps, this is why this story contains 16 chapters and Aero age at the start is 16. In addition, I fix a few mistakes in the previous chapters. For example, I write "it" instead of "Rare Candy" in Chapter 15. Tell me if you find any more mistakes. I also have an announcement regarding my next story. It will be delayed to early August because I want to take a long break from writing. Anyways, enjoy the final chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Other Side of the Tunnel

I fly alone in Everlasting Mountain. It is so freezing cold out here. I look into the distance, all I see is this endless, empty tundra. Luckily, there is no hail or snowstorm.

"Brrr" I exhale the cold air out of my lungs. I hug myself tightly to keep the little warmth I have left.

I look back at my wings temporarily, it is still in decent shape. Despite this, I can't fly quickly at all in this kind of temperature. I am forced to travel slowly like a Shuckle. Speaking of them, how do they travel? Perhaps, they ride flying types? I am pretty sure that there are transportation services like that in Artern. I doubt that any flying types will carry me though. I already have wings anyways.

I am quite a bit nervous and anxious to be honest. Crawdaunt is still more powerful and skilled than me. Even with a handicap, I still probably can't beat him. Fighting him is probably no different than committing suicide. Am I sure about this? Well, I have nothing to lose at this point.

A snowy mist emerges in front of me. I want to take a detour but it is too late, I am consumed by it. I feel lost once again. My eyes can't see anything. I am about to be blind once again.

"You are just as pathetic as ever. This is why you lose again and again. You should just kill and kill. Use dirty tactics. Poison Crawdaunt if you have a chance. Hire bandits to kill him. Train and sharpen your skills so that you can obliterate everyone in your path. Instead, you start a family knowing that they will die sooner or later. You feel remorse for that Sealeo and allow him to eventually kill your daughter. You should just kill him alongside his pathetic father. Why don't you listen to me? I am the one who helped you to evolve." This annoying voice inside my head tries to control me.

"Get out of my head." I shake my head franticly.

"Accept it, that is the truth. You messed up." I shake my head again at this.

"I don't want to follow that pathetic path. What will I gain if I end up being a revenge killing machine? I will eventually become a desensitized beast that kill others without a right reason. I will push others away from me. I will be no different than a mole that sabotages others and myself. The mole that executes and poisons others. The mole that is blind and adamant. Is that my winning path? I don't want to walk the path that will disappoint my acquaintances, my friends, my parents, my master, Mr. Smeargle, Cura and Sunshine! You are nothing but a shadow of Moley. You blind yourself from the truth because you don't want to admit that you are wrong. However, I do admit that I am wrong. I am wrong for killing that Octillery, Mr. Clyde, Juan and his daughter without understanding the weight of the whole situation. I am willing to accept my punishment in hell." I argue against the voice.

The mist slowly disappears, leaving only illusions behind.

"Son, I must apologize for asking you to avenge us. That is my critical mistake. I felt degraded from that humiliating defeat. Thus, I failed to consider how that makes you feel. You must feel burdened because of my words. As a Flygon that views himself highly, I… I messed up." Father apologizes to me.

"Father, it isn't your fault. I will probably walk through this path regardless. Those intruders are experts at getting in our nerves. I still love you." I flash a smile to him before he disappears happily. Apology accepted.

The air thickens as it forms another figure, it is my mother this time.

"Aero, I am so sorry for sheltering you in Mahi Mahi Desert. You never really get the chance to see the true Artern. I just realize it now, what I did was wrong. I should have done something when I am still alive. Perhaps, it will stop this tragedy." Mother apologizes.

"Mother, we all make mistakes. Staying in Mahi Mahi Desert isn't half bad either, I have you, Father and Mr. Smeargle. I acknowledge that you did it out of love and care for me." I console her.

"I am proud of you son. You might not be perfect but we couldn't ask for a better child. We will always be behind you, supporting you spiritually." Mother sheds a tear before disappearing. I sigh in joy and relief. A mountain is lifted from my shoulders.

Mr. Smeargle appears this time.

"Aero, I am honored to be your teacher. You are putting your artistic skills into good work with your shop. You have grown a lot. I guess I can't say that I am taller than you anymore." Both of us laugh playfully at this.

"Also, thank you for visiting my mother, she must have been very lonely. If you manage to survive, please visit her often." Mr. Smeargle lays himself down to rest peacefully before his foggy body dissipates.

"I promise you that I will visit her if I survive." I cross my heart to emphasize it.

Master appears and look at me. He seems satisfied with my body shape.

"Aero, even though I only taught you a couple of times, I see your shining potential. You might not be my strongest pupil but I am proud to be called your master regardless. This might be a bit embarrassing but please beat up Crawdaunt for me. My body is no longer in its prime. I can't hustle like young Pokemon now can't I?" Master says before teasingly hits my head with his non-existent limb. Master is gone, Growlithe arrives next with a Vulpix on his side.

"I never really introduce myself to you properly so this might be the time. My name is Galeo and here is my girlfriend, Vulnara." Vulnara waves at me. I wave back to be polite.

"I must apologize for my boyfriend's behavior. He should never ask you to do anything reckless and ridiculous like that." Vulnara gives Galeo a disapproving look. Galeo smiles awkwardly at this.

Galeo eventually apologizes as well even though I am not really mad at him.

"I should have checked my girlfriend's wound properly before scrambling around like an idiot. I am very sorry Aero."

"I am not mad at you. I can empathize with your plight." I assure him before both of them disappears slowly.

I look down a bit at the next two, it is Juan and Guanta. I don't think they will be pleased to see me. However, I must face my obstacles. I look up and stare at them.

"I don't know if I should be mad at you or I should be mad at Crawdaunt." Juan is being indecisive. He looks at Guanta, she nods to signal something.

"I… I forgive you Aero. It is also my fault for trying to kill your parents. I should know better than to associate myself with someone like Crawdaunt. I bring our own demise." Juan forgives me and I forgive him.

"I also forgive you. I must admit that I am a bit impulsive at times. I killed you and your daughter without understanding the whole truth. Let us free ourselves from these chains of penitence and remorse." Both of them smile at me, Guanta says her last words before she leaves.

"I understand that you are brainwashed when you killed me so blame Crawdaunt and his disciples for that alright?" I nod in reply. Another mountain is lifted from my shoulder.

Welfino and Sieg appears. I probably dread this moment the most.

I apologize immediately. "Sieg, I am very sorry for killing your father-" Sieg interrupts me.

"It should be me who needs to apologize, I kill your daughter." Sieg shifts the blame to himself. I shake my head and try to apologize again.

"Enough you two, it should be me who need to apologize. I submit to Crawdaunt demands and obscure my son from the truth. Aero, I have nothing against you, you try to keep your promise to the best of your ability." Welfino apologizes as all three of us smile at each other. I wave to them before they leave. Is it time for my family to appear now? As I say this, the air thickens to form them.

I fly over to them instantly. My eyes are filled with tears of joy. I try to hug them. I try to kiss them but their body are made out of thick air. I fail horribly.

"Aero, I want to embrace your body as well but I can't. You must wonder why I take that fatal hit for you. You should know by now that it is out of love. If you are in my position, I know that you will do the same. However, I just realize now that I burden you with the pain of the living. Sometimes, it is easier to die than live and see your loved one dies. I am sorry, Honey." Cura apologizes.

"No, there is nothing wrong with that. You saved me! Don't feel burdened as well." I assure.

Cura smiles at this and get closer to me. "Don't think of just giving up so that you can be with us alright? You are a better Pokemon than that. Defeat Crawdaunt so that Artern will be a better place."

"Yeah, Papa is the best. Beat that stupid Crawdaunt up." Sunshine cheers and I can't help but to smile.

"I will fight for the sake of everyone." I announce as both of them disappear. I want them to linger a bit longer…

To my surprise, there is one more Pokemon that emerges. It is myself, or rather Moley. My old self. Moley turns his back on me and cries all alone. I approach him and lend my hand to him. Moley slaps it away.

"Are you satisfied now? You no longer have the power of the tunnel. You are now just a mere weakling. You will die by Crawdaunt's pincers. You should just accept the light of the tunnel and become formidable." Moley cries even more.

"Myself, we are the same Pokemon. The same entity. You are my adamant, old self that only see things that you wish to see. That is because the truth hurts huh? You rather blind yourself from the truth to stay happy but I can't do that anymore. Doing that means that I betray all these wonderful Pokemon. We are not vigilantes of justice. We are not heroes. We are just two blind idiots that are manipulated by Crawdaunt. However, there is still time for us to redeem ourselves. Corona states that there are two types of power, relationships and the ability to kill. Crawdaunt might have the ability to kill but we have these relationships with other Pokemon. Can you see the truth now? We still have a chance." I lend my hand to Moley again. Moley lifts his hand slowly and stops before grabbing my hand with his eyes close. We combined our strength together. This time, I am confident. Not overconfident, just confident.

I know that I can defeat Crawdaunt now. I fly over to Mahi Mahi Desert faster than ever with my newfound strength. I feel competent and strong. As I am about to reach Mahi Mahi Desert, a Skarmory passes by.

* * *

Gyanoki swims across Boundless Waters quickly to find Aero and Crawdaunt. Both of them will die no matter what. Hanguil protests again this at first but the royal messenger eventually gives up. If Gyanoki is to die, Hanguil will need to find a new replacement. Water Nation needs a leader to keep all the water types safe.

Gyanoki storms over the Boundless Waters so fast that all the Pokemon flee at his presence.

* * *

"Your Majesty Haphei, General Bravissimo returns." A Tyranitar announces and Haphei smiles in delight. It has been five years, five long years.

"Open the door." Haphei orders and General Bravissimo steps in.

The Bisharp is more masculine, his eyes are sharper and more observant. His aura is also more threatening. The journey in Crystalia is quite rough but General Bravissimo overcame it with his abilities and unrivaled intellect. As a result, the Bisharp grows even stronger. Swimming across to Crystalia is an impossible achievement for a land Pokemon. General Bravissimo is smart, he orders a Wailord to carry him over there. Obviously, General Bravissimo knows his limit.

"General, is the trip successful?" Haphei asks with excitement.

"It is successful as planned. I draw the entire map of Crystalia within five years. Queen Diancie is located in a place called Grand Crystal Palace." Bravissimo reports emotionlessly. Afterwards, he gives the map to Haphei casually.

Haphei is astonished at how large and detailed the map is. His eyes can only see about half of the map. It is scribbled with notes. The map illustrates the important landmarks, the important figures of Crystalia and etc.

"Tyranitar, stick this to the throne room wall." Haphei orders and gives the map to him. Tyranitar follows the order as he tries to get something like a glue to stick it. The Tyranitar walks back and forth as if waiting for a glue to fly over to him. General Bravissimo is unamused at this and snatch the map away from the incompetent Tyranitar. General Bravissimo sticks it to the walls by using four steel swords to stab each corner. The sword sinks deep into the wall with a loud, piercing sound.

"Excellent as always, General Bravissimo. I will reward you impressively for your contribution to Artern." General Bravissimo doesn't care about the reward. There is no reaction, his eyes don't even budge in the slightest. "As for you Tyranitar, you are fired!" Haphei fires the Tyranitar and the big, bulky Pokemon walks away depressingly.

Bravissimo discusses about his next plan with Haphei. "The most logical move that will maximizes our probability of winning is to train strong, capable Pokemon. The citizens will join our cause for war if we demonstrate them our power."

"How can we demonstrate them our power? Propaganda?" Haphei asks, strategy is beyond the Garchomp. All he does is messing around in Ganchor Club with his concubines.

"Propaganda is a key component of it. First, we must show that we care about the citizens. This can be done by killing psychopaths and bandits. This will make the citizens praise the royal army." Bravissimo explains.

"What if they don't join? Citizens can be cowards. Most of our guards and soldiers are also bribed by the psychopaths and bandits. Should we just kill them as well?" Haphei asks in concern.

"We kill the cowards, simple. This nation doesn't need weak Pokemon. As for bribery in the royal army, kill the bribers." Bravissimo indicates the simplicity of the situation. He says with no emotions. The Bisharp general has no sympathy for the weak citizens, they are insignificant and meaningless. The strong will live and the weak will die in war.

"How are we going to kill them? Is there any person that can do that, General?" Haphei asks again. These questions are starting to get on Bravissimo's nerves.

"Do I need to babysit everyone in Artern? Is there no one who is competent enough to step up to the task? This is for the glory of Artern, for god's sake. Fine! I will do it. If you can't even find soldiers to take care of them, I will obliterate a few of them. Perhaps then, someone competent will step up to the task." Bravissimo releases his anger. Even Haphei is scared of him.

There is a knock on a door, bad timing.

"Come in." Bravissimo permits entry to the stranger.

A Slowking enters and proposes an idea. This Slowking is one of Gyanoki guards.

"Gentlemen, I am sorry for accidentally listening to your conversation. However, I have a proposal when it comes to which psychopath or bandit to kill. How about the boss of the Water Nation?" Slowking betrays his own organization.

"Please elaborate." Bravissimo is taking charge of the conversation.

"You see… the boss is a threat to all land Pokemon. The citizens that you are trying to recruit for war are all land Pokemon. What is a better way to persuade them than to kill a water Pokemon. Furthermore, the Water Nation has a lot of blood in its hand. We can reveal all of their crimes and then the magic happens. All the citizens will swarm over to join the royal army." Slowking elaborates his plan with a persuasive tone.

"Aren't you a water Pokemon? Why are you betraying the Water Nation?" Bravissimo interrogates.

"A smart strategist knows when the tide falls and rises. I witness a lot of events that foreshadow the doom of the Water Nation. Therefore, I am merely changing sides to protect myself. General, you need a strategist, right? All the Pokemon around you seem incompetent to play that role. However, I am not. I change sides with a great timing. I am not a pathetic loyalist that will bow down and get killed when the powers-that-be commands. I will scramble and hustle to stay alive. Even if you are worried that I will betray you. I won't because you are the strong. I always side with the strong. General Bravissimo, you are simply the strongest. Therefore, I pledge my loyalty to you only." Slowking bows down.

Bravissimo taps his chin before he decides.

"I will accept your service, what is your name?"

"Slowmo, my general."

"Where is the boss of the Water Nation?"

"He is around Mahi Mahi Desert."

* * *

I approach the Crawdaunt, while it is still daytime. He can't use 'Full Moon Night Slash' at this rate. I initiate the battle with Sandstorm instantly. There is no need for anymore words. Crawdaunt turns around, he doesn't care about the Sandstorm in the slightest. He walks out of my old cave to say something.

"Do you really think that you can beat me? I beat you last time. If I want, I can just Guillotine you at the start of the battle. You live because I want you to live, you die when I want you to die. I can do these things because I am strong and you are weak. Why don't you just fly away like a coward? Are you scared that I will actually spit at your parents? Hahaha…" Crawdaunt tries to annoy me. I don't reply. There is no need to speak to a psychopath.

I fly quickly over to the Crawdaunt and swing my arm at him. I try to fake him out as if I am using Dragon Claw. Crawdaunt prepares to block with Crabhammer. His pincers glow with water energy. Instead of slashing him, I perform a U-turn (not a move) and retreat. Why am I doing this? I need to waste his energy before I can properly attack him. Crawdaunt can adapt to my strategy so I need to mix it up like Master taught me.

Crawdaunt zig-zags to get close to me. I can't predict where he is going to attack from. Left, right, middle or above? I fly even higher so that he is forced to jump. Crawdaunt jumps as expected. My claws glow with energy as I slash him with Dragon Claw. Unfortunately, Crawdaunt opens his right pincer and grabs my claw before slamming me into the ground. The sand of Mahi Mahi Desert isn't soft so I take a decent amount of damage as I land on my back.

I use Dig to hide as he descends down to attack me with Crabhammer. Crawdaunt misses me as he slams the ground instead. This creates a shockwave that forces me out of the hole. However, once I am out of the hole, I grab Crawdaunt and throw him into the hole instead. It is a success as I trap him in the underground. I dig the ground and bury the hole with a pile of sand. Unfortunately, Crawdaunt slams the sand out with Crabhammer. It creates an explosion of sand that hits me but deal no damage. It is more of an annoyance. Crawdaunt climbs out of the hole and rushes towards me with Night Slash. I trade blows with him by using Dragon Claw. There is a clashing sound as my right claw hits his left pincer. My left claw hits his right pincer. Crawdaunt is more powerful so he pushes me back before slashing my stomach with Night Slash. I duck his next Night Slash and flaps my wings so that some sand from the Sandstorm gets into his eyes. Crawdaunt groans in discomfort as I strike him with a Dragon Claw to the star on his forehead. That seems to be his weak spot. It is a bit out of shape.

Crawdaunt staggers back a bit before performing a spin attack with Crabhammer. It blocks out the Sandstorm as he continues to spin. Eventually, he spins so fast that it creates a shield of water energy around him. Crawdaunt releases his energy in a shockwave that pulverizes me a bit. Crawdaunt uses this opportunity to strike me in the head with Night Slash. I close my eyes as he does this. It deals enough damage to my left cheek to the point where it probably will leave a scar. I touch my cheek to feel a warm, red liquid. Afterwards, Crawdaunt surrounds my neck with his right pincer.

"How does it feel to lose?" Crawdaunt tries to taunt me. I don't say anything.

"Aren't you being a bit overconfident? Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Crawdaunt grits his teeth as he is getting frustrated.

"I am not overconfident, you are overconfident. I am just concentrating on this battle because everyone is relying on me. I am fighting for them. A psychopath like you will never understand that!" I shout. I use Dragon Claw while he underestimates me to grab his right pincer and open it wide. I duck out of his Guillotine and strike him in the head with Dragon Claw again. In addition, I fly away to zone him out. Crawdaunt isn't in a good shape, I am not either but I think I can stall for Sandstorm damage.

"Enough!" Crawdaunt yells in rage as he jumps up to me and strikes me down with Crabhammer before I can react. My body bleeding quite badly. This is it, go big or go home! I prepare Dragon Claw as I am about to land on the ground. I improvise by digging under the ground with Dragon Claw. This improve my digging speed significantly. I dig to flee… as a strategy. I hear slamming sounds of Crawdaunt pincers against the ground. It is loud and deafening. However, I am out of the vicinity of his attack.

I dig up once I think I create enough distance between me and him. I immediately charge Draco Meteor. Crawdaunt sees me and runs at his full speed. I remember Cura's words and put everything into this final attack. I put every single ounce of energy into this ball of energy in my mouth. I release it as it ascends to the sky and then explodes into a storm of meteors. Crawdaunt grabs my neck with his pincers as the meteors are about to land.

"Let us die together." I try to squirm but I can't. Crawdaunt locks my neck tightly. I run out of energy as well. The sound of meteors raining gets louder and louder. This is it.

"Protect" Crawdaunt announces as he protects himself before he throws me out of Draco Meteor range. The meteors all subside as it hits the impenetrable barrier.

I collapse on the ground as Crawdaunt walks over to me. He starts slamming me over and over again with Crabhammer until I am a bloody mess. I scream in pain at each hit. Crawdaunt then proceeds to lick my blood from his pincers.

"You are still pathetic. No matter how many times you try, you will lose. I am still superior to you. This is why I can toy with you. I can afford to be overconfident because I am the strong and you are the weak. Crawdaunt hits me with Crabhammer again.

"Ouch" I say as I am about to die.

"Don't give up. Fight!" The voice inside my head says. It is not Moley's, it is the voice of everyone.

I push myself off the ground.

"Are you still trying to fight? What a hopeless gesture. Hahaha… You can attack me for free just once because you can't kill me anyways." Crawdaunt gives me a handicap. "I remember vaguely that the dragons since my childhood gives me handicaps. They give me an opportunity to escape from their slave camp. They give me a light of hope and destroys it. I am about to do the same to you."

"This is your chance, attack!" The voice of everyone rings louder in my head.

I gather all of my energy for this final Dragon Claw. My claws shine a flashing green light as it enlarges more than ever. I walk slowly over to the Crawdaunt and screams in triumph as I land the free blow.

"Dragon Claw!" I scream. I dig into the star of his head. Crawdaunt is shocked at the amount of power I still have left.

"Impossible! I thought you use all of your energy. I am not supposed to lose. I am the strong. You are… weak. I am… Bianco?" These are his last pathetic words.

Of course, I keep some power from the Draco Meteor. My instincts never allow me to use all of my power. That is why I can use Aeolus Meteor in the first place. I always save energy for a back-up plan. I dig in deeper to the point where I destroy his brain. Crawdaunt bleeds and dies. These are my last words to him.

"You eventually manage to escape from that slave camp, I eventually manage to escape from your tunnel. So long, the Mole." I say as I smile to the sky in victory. I can see the smiles of everyone. Father, Mother, Mr. Smeargle, Master, Galeo, Vulnara, Guanta, Juan, Sieg, Welfino, Sunshine, Cura and others like Barc and Mr. Clyde that didn't appear that time.

"So long Aero." Someone bites my neck with Ice Fang. I will… get to see my family now. Finally, I look up into the sky to see Cura flying down with Sunshine riding on her back. I grab her hand and we disappear from this world. Is there heaven or hell? That doesn't matter as long as I get to see my family…

* * *

Gyanoki spits Aero's blood out as he stares at the death of the two culprits. They all both contribute to the deaths of his members. None of them shall live.

Bravissimo appears behind the Gyarados.

"The royal family is coming for my head again?" Gyanoki asks.

"The leader of the Water Nation and the king of Boundless Waters, Gyanoki. You shall be punished for your crimes against Artern. Your crime includes rebelling against our hunting policies and creation of a terrorist organization. Your sentence is death." Bravissimo announces systematically and correctly to follow the royal army rules.

"Die!" Gyanoki releases his rage as he slides over to Bravissimo. How dare they call his deeds crimes? Gyanoki tries to attack with Aqua Tail as he gets close. Bravissimo quickly dodges sideways and outmaneuvers Gyanoki casually. Afterwards, Bravissimo rushes behind Gyanoki and strikes his back with two Night Slash in a couple of seconds. Gyanoki tries to counter with Aqua Tail but Bravissimo just backflips away. In addition, he prepares Sword Dance in the meantime by doing a frenetic dance as swords surround him. This increases his Attack sharply. Gyanoki blasts Hydro Pump but Bravissimo just leaps into the air and prepares Psycho Cut. Gyanoki tries to defend himself with Hyper Beam.

As if it is in a dream, Bravissimo's Psycho Cut pierces through Gyanoki's Hyper Beam effortlessly. In the end, Bravissimo cuts Gyanoki's head off. The royal blood of the Gyarados splashes out.

"Enemy obliterated." Bravissimo records the death of Gyanoki.

"Well done, General. Just like a sword that pierces through a child's toy, you obliterate this old fool." Slowmo appears behind the Bisharp.

"Put his head on a pole to increase the citizen's morale." Bravissimo orders as he throws the head to the Slowking. Slowmo catches it and observes the poor face of his old boss. The shiny skin of this Gyarados can be sold for extremely high prices in shops.

"If you are this competent and overpowered, can you defeat Queen Diancie?" Slowmo asks with interest with his eyes still glued to the shiny Gyarados skin.

"Crystalia is a land of Mega Stone. I can beat Queen Diancie but I can't beat Queen Mega Diancie yet." Bravissimo answers simply. He will become strong enough sooner or later.

"I see…" Slowmo plans ahead in case Queen Diancie is victorious. Siding with the winner is his game.

Hanguil watches from a distance and flees. He needs to find a new leader that will take over the Water Nation.

* * *

A Sawk and a Throh knocks on a door. This house in particular has the number 1064. It belongs to Professor Shucklorits.

The Shuckle opens the door and greets the two.

"Hello, you must be the bodyguards, correct?" Shucklorits asks. The Throh is in charge as he answers the question.

"Of course, my name is Tao and this is my younger brother, Seo. We will protect you, wherever you go." Tao bows down politely.

"Just because I am younger doesn't mean I am weaker. Hyakk." Seo tries to do a few karate moves but slips and fall flat on the ground.

"Don't mind him. He is still new to this business." Tao scratches his head awkwardly. Seo makes a fool of himself again. "Where do we need to go, Professor?"

"Crystalia, I want to examine a few berries and herbs there."

* * *

The regeneration bubble surrounding Corona expands. It keeps expanding until it explodes into tiny bubbles.

"Open your eyes, the Hero of Boundless Waters." Kyogre speaks to Corona. Corona doesn't hear it.

"Find the legendary Water Temple and free my true power." Corona eye lids open slowly.

"Destroy land Pokemon!" Corona eyes are fully opened. Corona is still oblivious to the fact the Kyogre's blood is inside his body.

"Did I survive? I thought the poision…" Corona reflects back with his photographic memory but he still can't find the reason to clarify his survival.

"Crawdaunt is probably tricking me." Corona shakes his head before looking up to the clear, undisturbed surface. The water is calm and relaxing. This is quite rare. Corona smiles before swimming up.

* * *

If you haven't notice it already, most characters are named after locations in Super Mario Sunshine:

Sunshine = Super Mario Sunshine

Welfino = Delfino Plaza (Welfino isn't a dolphin.)

Bianco = Bianco Hills (Bianco means white. How ironic for a villain.)

Rico = Ricco Harbor (Rico isn't rich)

Gelato = Gelato Beach (Fun fact, Gelato likes to eat ice cream.)

Finna = Pinna Park (No comment)

Sirena = Sirena Beach (Mermaid = Milotic?)

Gyanoki = Noki Bay (The king of all Noki)

Guanta = Pianta Village (She lives in Tallruin Forest after all.)

Corona = Corona Mountain (The only that lives, will play a major role in the sequel.)

The names of Super Mario Sunshine Location are all in Italian so I feel that it is appropriate for a few more characters to have Italian names. However, Italian culture is by no means represented in this story. It is just names because Super Mario Sunshine fits the theme of water.

Cura = Cure

That is all, now let us talk about some of my inspirations.

The Mole (gameshow)

This is my main inspiration for this story. I am a huge fan of the mole. I really like the concept of Tunnel Vision so I implement it with a twist to this story. If you are stuck in a tunnel vision with the mole as your answer. You automatically win, if not, you are executed. I recommend you to watch the show even if it is canceled in your country. There are still past seasons of it. Crawdaunt is pretty much the Mole in this story. He sabotages others and ruin other people lives. Aero is that idiotic contestant that the Mole keeps until the end.

yiranY's Lost Illusion

If you read yiranY superb story, you might see a few similarities. Well, Aero is by no means Nova. However, the concept of Aero is a bit inspired from the character regardless.

Worma-Sir's Total Pokemon Pokerific

Even though it is quite minor, I am inspired by it regardless. I am thinking about the job that Aero should have, until I meet Smeargle in Worma-Sir's story. As a result, I create Smorgan to be Aero's teacher.

Now, let us talk about my scraped ideas.

There are a few things that I throw away and didn't include because I fail to do it properly.

First, Barc is supposed to have a brother. This brother will be kind of overprotective. At times, he tries to force Barc to quit the Water Nation to save himself. This will make Barc feel conflicted and develop his character even more. However, I fail to do it properly so I scrap the idea.

Aero is supposed to fight a bandit group (Fearless Fearow) in Tallruin Forest. I scrap this because it is pointless. I don't want to force a fight for the sake of adding a few more fight scenes. I feel like this could ruin the storyline.

Aero move set is changed a bit as well. I plan him to eventually replace Sandstorm for a more powerful move but I scrap the idea as Sandstorm is quite symbolic of Aero's character. A blind Flygon in a Sandstorm all alone with Crawdaunt behind him, pulling the strings.

Bulbasaur character is supposed to play a more major role. I plan to make her take revenge on Aero but I feel that this is too repetitive with so many characters already desiring against him.

Finally, I plan to add more backstory to Jellifer and Tentacle but I feel that it is too much for pretty insignificant characters. I can't come up with good ideas as well.

Do you want a preview for the sequel? It will be called 'Desire Land'. I will let you to speculate on what that really means. I will reveal the four major characters.

They are Professor Shucklorits, Corona, Bravissimo and Queen Diancie.

This story will mostly take place in Crystalia. It should be about 32 chapters as I have a lot of things planned for it. I might do a story that showcases other countries like Hakao as well but they will be in a different series. The 'Desire' series is focused on Artern and Crystalia.

Well, I hope you are excited for my Total Pokemon Island. If not, oh well, I can't do anything.


End file.
